Trop fort, le Mangemort
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment se déroulaient les réunions de Mangemorts? Comme ça. SSHG, TRADUCTION de la fic de Shiv5468.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468. Lien vers l'auteur dans mes favoris.

Titre original : Big Name Death Eater.

Traduction benebu mars 2006.

_Note : je serais vous, j'hésiterais à boire en lisant ça. Maintenant, faites comme vous voulez…benebu_

**Trop fort, le Mangemort…**

Severus souffrait. Il était pratiquement certain que, dans une longue vie qui n'avait été que souffrances – grands dieux, il devait avoir beaucoup trop bu s'il était en train de s'apitoyer sur lui-même à ce point – il n'y avait eu qu'une occasion où il avait souffert plus que ça. Et il avait opté pour les braguettes à boutons depuis cet incident ; il n'y avait aucune raison de risquer qu'il se reproduise.

Encore une autre convocation de Voldemort ; encore une soirée à l'écouter radoter sur la domination du monde ; encore une soirée à essayer de se faire discret tout en tentant d'obtenir des informations utiles pour l'Ordre.

Et bien sûr, tout ça avait été suivi de l'inévitable invitation à venir prendre un verre après l'Assemblée au Manoir Malefoy, ce qui impliquait d'avoir des conversations incroyablement polies et ennuyeuses avec le reste du Premier Cercle et leurs femmes extrêmement polies et ennuyeuses, avant de pouvoir se libérer pour finir sa soirée peinard.

Il était devenu Mangemort pour se faire des amis et gagner de l'influence. Un sur deux, c'était pas si mal.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à s'échapper du Manoir Malefoy, sous prétexte qu'il avait cours le lendemain matin, il était allé retrouver ses camarades dans le petit bistrot moldu miteux proche du Chemin de Traverse où ils allaient toujours. Comme ils étaient des habitués, le proprio ne leur posait pas trop de questions, et leur offrait même quelques trucs à grignoter, tant qu'ils ne faisaient pas trop de bruit, et qu'ils empêchaient Smudger de jouer aux fléchettes.

Ils s'asseyaient ensemble, se plaignaient de leurs patrons pendant que lui se plaignait de Dumbledore, et puis ils chouinaient à propos du Premier Cercle, qui avait droit à tous les avantages – en ignorant commodément à ce moment là qu'il faisait lui-même partie de ce Premier Cercle. Ensuite, ils reprenaient quelques verres et jouaient aux fléchettes (sauf Smudger).

Il les laissait même l'appeler Snappy.

Enfin bref, au moment où il avait quitté le pub, il était rond comme une queue de pelle, et il avait distraitement rangé les fléchettes dans sa poche arrière. C'était une idée stupide, il en eut la preuve quand il glissa dans une flaque d'une substance qu'il valait mieux ne pas identifier et tomba sur le cul.

Il parvint, avec difficulté, à extraire les pointes des fléchettes de son fessier ; heureusement, elles n'étaient pas du tout abîmées, ou il aurait dû les remplacer, ce qui l'aurait vraiment emmerdé. C'étaient des fléchettes moldues, les fléchettes magiques étaient interdites depuis Le Malencontreux Accident De Smudger.

Il les avait tapotées joyeusement avant de les ranger dans une poche de sa cape. Il n'avait pas prêté attention aux piqûres qui le lançaient au départ, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, et que son taux d'alcool diminuait, elles étaient passées d'inconfortables à putain d'insupportables.

Il avait réussi à Transplaner à Poudlard sans incident, en ne comptant que sur le miracle habituel accordé par le Dieu des Ivrognes – le petit chérubin vert aux joues boudeuses qu'on voit dans le fond de nombreuses peintures à l'huile – à ses disciples, qui leur permettait de rentrer chez eux même si le cerveau était HS. Il était à mi-chemin, quand il trébucha, s'étala par terre, et décida que de se relever demanderait trop d'efforts.

Il tapota le sol amicalement et décida de dormir là.

&&&&&

Hermione s'ennuyait. Elle s'était laissée convaincre de revenir à Poudlard pour enseigner _'pour le Bien de l'Ordre'_. Jusqu'à ce jour, sa mission n'avait consisté en rien de plus intéressant que de faire entrer des connaissances dans les têtes de mioches vraiment stupides.

Ils n'avaient certainement jamais été si incroyablement ramollos du cerveau ?

Elle était certaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ; et elle était absolument convaincue qu'elle n'avait pas passé son adolescence à bûcher pour se retrouver dans un merdier pareil.

En revenant travailler ici, elle s'était rapidement mangé en pleine face la dure réalité, façon deuxième effet Kiss Cool. Dumbledore, c'était évident, la considérait comme corvéable à merci, tout en la payant moitié moins que le salaire déjà maigre qu'il accordait au reste du personnel. Minerva était convaincue qu'Hermione était sa nouvelle meilleure amie, et passait la moitié de son temps à essayer de la persuader qu'elle était faite pour une carrière d'enseignante, et l'autre à lui raconter que Dumbledore était la huitième merveille du monde. Bibine avait clairement un problème de boisson – et si ça continuait, Hermione ne tarderait pas à en avoir un elle aussi.

La seule personne pour laquelle elle gardait de l'estime était le Professeur Snape. Il était la seule voix raisonnable dans ce qui commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à un poste avancé de Sainte-Mangouste.

Six mois d'enseignement lui avaient suffi pour la persuader que les enfants étaient stupides et ignorants, et que ses collègues étaient stupides et ignorants, et pour ajouter l'insulte à la blessure, à eux, elle ne pouvait pas leur retirer de points.

Si Harry ne tuait pas Voldemort dans les semaines à venir, elle allait le faire elle-même.

Ou rejoindre ses rangs, du moment qu'il la laissait tuer Dumbledore.

Elle se répéta avec fermeté qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter à propos de cette dernière option et jeta un œil à la pendule. Minuit. L'heure de faire une ronde pour trouver des élèves qui faisaient des bêtises. Les déductions massives de points étaient quasiment le seul plaisir qui lui restait. Que les cieux protègent quiconque trouvé à se promener après le couvre-feu ce soir. Elle décida de commencer sa ronde par le terrain de Quidditch – on pouvait être sûr d'y trouver des élèves en train de se peloter, particulièrement ceux qui étaient trop paresseux pour grimper jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

Quand elle remarqua la silhouette sombre étendue au milieu du terrain, elle se dit que ce devait être l'un des septième année qui revenait d'une beuverie à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle commençait à faire la liste des points de règlement qu'il avait enfreints – c'étaient toujours des garçons, les filles avaient le bon sens de les envoyer chercher de l'alcool au village en échange de vagues promesses de faveurs sexuelles – et elle était arrivée à un total de points à déduire satisfaisant quand elle réalisa de qui il s'agissait.

Elle savait que Voldemort convoquait souvent le Professeur Snape, et elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur la cruauté des traitements que lui réservait son Maître. Poppy refusait de parler de ses blessures, invoquant le secret médical, ce qui ne faisait que d'ajouter à l'air de danger et de mystère qui l'entourait.

Elle espérait seulement qu'elle serait de taille à s'occuper du Professeur blessé et exsangue.

Severus avait décidé que le sol était son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'on les sépare. Il avait atteint ce stade de l'ébriété caractérisé par une période d'apitoiement, et le sol était un auditeur plein de compassion. Il était en train d'énumérer une longue liste d'injustices, et il était arrivé à ses quatorze ans et à une brillante description des épreuves qu'il avait dû surmonter en tant qu'élève de Poudlard, quand ses sens aiguisés détectèrent la présence de quelqu'un.

« Salut, » dit-il, en levant les yeux vers le visage inquiet d'Hermione.

Hermione fut choquée de voir dans quel état il était. Il était couvert de boue, du sang coulait d'une blessure qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, et il ne semblait même plus capable de parler. Quelles épreuves avait-il eu à surmonter pour le bien de l'Ordre ?

« Ne vous en faites pas, » dit-elle doucement, en lui tapotant le dos. « Je vais prévenir Poppy et on va s'occuper de vous. »

Severus lui agrippa la cheville, paniqué, et refusa de la lâcher. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Poppy le voie dans cet état. Elle en parlerait à Dumbledore, et ce serait la fin de ses soirées entre potes, il se retrouverait coincé au Manoir Malefoy jusqu'à la fin des soirées rasantes.

« Non, » marmonna t'il. « Aidez-moi seulement à retourner dans mes quartiers, j'ai ce qu'il me faut là-bas. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Poppy. »

Elle ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il disait – peut-être à cause d'une blessure à la mâchoire – mais il était clair qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il préférait opérer seul, ou s'il courait un risque en étant vu là-bas, mais elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas être trop prudente. Elle le ramènerait à ses quartiers, et le soignerait là-bas. Si elle n'était toujours pas tranquille après avoir pris soin de ses blessures, alors elle pourrait toujours appeler Poppy. Ça semblait être un compromis raisonnable.

« Ne vous en faites pas, » lui dit-elle. « Je vais prendre soin de vous. » Ayant dit ça, elle le lévita et prit la direction de ses quartiers, le corps de Snape flottant doucement devant elle.

Severus fut stupéfait de voir le sol l'abandonner – il était comme les autres, finalement – et se rendit rapidement compte que le mouvement lui donnait la nausée. Il était tellement concentré sur l'idée de ne pas vomir son dîner – dix pintes et deux paquets de chips, et quelques canapés gracieusement fournis par les Malefoy – qu'il ne remarqua que distraitement qu'ils entraient dans Poudlard, ou qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ses cachots.

Hermione serrait les dents quand ils arrivèrent à destination ; le sort était difficile à maintenir sur une telle durée, particulièrement parce qu'elle avait tenu à éviter que la tête de Snape ne cogne contre les murs. Elle accueillit la vue de sa porte d'entrée avec un soupir de soulagement, et le fit pivoter doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve appuyé contre.

Snape reconnut sa porte. La porte était son amie bien plus que le sol frivole de tout à l'heure ne le serait jamais, et il s'appuya dessus, caressant sa surface grêlée avec affection. Il avait réglé les barrières de protection pour qu'elles le reconnaissent sans avoir besoin de mot de passe, parce qu'il savait bien qu'après une soirée avec ses amis, il était incapable de se souvenir de son propre nom, et encore moins d'un mot de passe, et que d'être retrouvé en train de dormir contre sa propre porte manquait de dignité. Il ne rajeunissait pas non plus, et ce genre de plaisanterie était assez moyenne pour ses articulations.

Hermione le suivit à l'intérieur, elle avait des réticences à le laisser seul avant de savoir si tout allait bien. Il tituba dans le salon, se cogna dans le canapé, étouffa un juron, et disparut dans sa chambre à coucher. Elle le suivit avec précaution ; il était peu probable qu'il accueille favorablement cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, quelles qu'aient été les bonnes intentions qui l'avaient motivée.

Il fit une embardée vers le lit, s'écroula dessus, sur le ventre, se tortilla un peu, étendit une main pour se saisir d'une fiole bleue, la but, et se mit à ronfler.

Hermione le regarda, médusée, jusqu'à ce que son sens pratique ne vienne à la rescousse. Il ne pouvait pas dormir avec ses bottes aux pieds, et il ne devrait pas dormir cette fiole à la main. Elle lui retira ses bottes avec précaution, sans le déranger, puis entreprit de le débarrasser de la fiole. Elle dut écarter ses doigts un par un, et elle fut émue en pensant combien le contenu de cette petite bouteille devait être important à ses yeux. Il devait vraiment souffrir terriblement, se dit-elle.

Un élan soudain la fit se pencher pour presser un baiser sur le front de cet homme si courageux, et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit les relents de bière.

Il était ivre.

Elle renifla la bouteille. Ce n'était pas un anti-douleur, ou une potion obscure pour lutter contre les conséquences du Doloris, oh, non : c'était un remède contre la gueule de bois.

Hermione regarda Severus froidement. Bien sûr, il était possible qu'il ait été forcé pour son image d'espion à prendre part à une beuverie, mais il y avait une autre possibilité, plus affligeante.

Elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire, et découvrirait si ce salaud prenait du bon temps alors qu'elle était coincée ici.

&&&&&&&&

Quand Severus se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut très fier de lui. Il avait réussi à rentrer à la maison, et jusqu'à son lit, et il s'était même souvenu de prendre la potion anti-gueule de bois, ce qui lui évitait d'avoir à subir le plus gros des symptômes. Malgré tout, il était fortement tenté de rester au lit pour le reste de la journée, mais il savait qu'Albus attendrait de le voir.

Ses premiers mouvements prudents lui rappelèrent qu'il était tombé sur ses fléchettes. Il passa un doigt sur la zone en question en faisant la grimace. Il aurait besoin de s'occuper de ça avant de faire son rapport. Se tortiller sur son siège ne ferait que de prêter à confusion sur la nature des blessures qu'il avait subies, ou donner l'impression qu'il cherchait à être évasif. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'étaient des options souhaitables.

Il se déshabilla, et passa dans la salle de bains, essayant de juger de l'étendue des dégâts en regardant par dessus son épaule. Apparemment, ça avait l'air assez étendu, même s'il ne pouvait pas prétendre avoir un très bon angle d'observation. Il décida de prendre une douche et de voir ce qu'il en était. Avec un peu de chance, certaines de ces zébrures étaient de la boue et non du sang.

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux après s'être lavé, la couleur de l'eau avait suggéré qu'en effet la plupart de ses griffes étaient finalement des traces de boue. Il se rendit compte que d'essayer d'évaluer la situation en se regardant par dessus son épaule était idiot : ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un miroir. Il y avait de la buée sur celui de la salle de bains, et il n'y voyait rien. Il aurait pu le désembuer d'un sortilège, mais il avait laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre. Il se traîna jusqu'à la chambre pour aller la chercher, réalisa que tant qu'à faire il aurait aussi vite fait d'utiliser le miroir qui était là, et retira sa serviette pour pouvoir se regarder.

Hermione se réveilla, et se demanda pendant une seconde pourquoi son lit était si inconfortable, pourquoi elle avait mal au cou, et qui avait changé la déco de sa chambre pendant la nuit.

Oh. C'est vrai. Elle était sur le canapé de Snape, déterminée à trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu faire la nuit précédente, ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa nuque était raide comme la justice. Elle se leva, et s'étira avec prudence, dénouant lentement ses muscles.

Bon, Snape maintenant.

La porte de la chambre était toujours ouverte, et elle n'entendait pas de bruit. Elle en déduit qu'il devait toujours dormir. Elle réalisa son erreur très rapidement. Snape était nu. Snape était très nu. Snape était extrêmement nu. Snape avait un très joli cul, qu'apparemment il était en train d'admirer dans le miroir. Ce qui était curieux. C'est vrai, ce fessier valait le coup d'œil, mais il n'y avait que les gens du genre de Lockhart pour passer du temps à admirer leurs propres fesses dans un miroir.

Elle était si occupée à se demander pourquoi il se regardait les fesses, et si occupée à les admirer elle-même, que la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit quand il commença à se retourner vers elle fut la déception d'être privée de pareil spectacle, suivi de la réalisation que… dieu du ciel, elle était énorme ! … Alors que la réaction la plus sensée aurait été de retourner dans le salon et d'être prise d'une très forte quinte de toux.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le fait que lui aussi pouvait la voir parvienne au cerveau, et encore quelques secondes supplémentaires pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers son visage. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'était pas en colère, puis confuse. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû attraper sa serviette pour se couvrir ? Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû pâlir ou rougir ou quelque chose comme ça, au lieu d'avancer vers elle avec ce drôle de regard ?

Hermione fit ce que n'importe quelle fille dotée de deux sous de jugeote aurait fait, et déguerpit.

Severus, quant à lui, était tout aussi confus. Il était tranquillement en train de faire le point sur ses blessures quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait un public, et un public admiratif d'ailleurs. Et même si de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de faire dans ses quartiers l'intéressait, il se disait qu'il avait des choses plus intéressantes à lui demander. Par exemple : mais pourquoi diable est-ce qu'elle s'était sauvée ?

De toute évidence, elle était intéressée par ce qu'il avait à offrir, elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu d'encouragements. Tout en s'habillant, il commença à réfléchir au genre d'encouragements qu'il pouvait proposer. Il était arrivé à des méthodes de persuasion particulièrement élaborées, dans ce train de pensée intéressant, quand soudain il s'interrompit.

Il avait de vagues souvenirs de la nuit précédente, et plus les choses lui revenaient, plus il se rendait compte qu'il était mal barré. Il n'avait pas exactement dit à Albus qu'il revenait de ces Réunions mal en point, mais il n'avait certainement pas corrigé l'impression qu'elles pouvaient être pénibles. Et si Hermione parlait à Dumbledore, tout risquait de se barrer en couille, et il ne pourrait plus passer une soirée de temps en temps avec ses potes.

Prenant à peine le temps de boutonner sa chemise, encore moins d'enfiler son gilet et sa veste, il partit à la recherche d'Hermione.

Hermione avait battu en retraite vers sa chambre. Une fois arrivée là, elle avait jeté un œil à ses vêtements chiffonnés et ses cheveux en bataille et avait tressailli. Snape allait vouloir savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans ses quartiers ce matin, et il n'était pas renommé pour sa patience. Elle pouvait donc s'attendre à recevoir sa visite dans très peu de temps, et il était vital qu'elle ait l'air à son avantage. Pour se mettre en confiance, bien sûr, et s'assurer qu'elle ait l'air soignée et impeccable et aussi adulte que possible. Ce qui signifiait mettre sa jolie robe marron, celle au décolleté un peu plongeant, et donner un coup à ses cheveux, et peut-être ces belles chaussures…

Elle parvint à se coiffer, faire sa toilette en quelques sortilèges, et enfiler sa robe en moins de dix minute, en remerciant avec ferveur le sort qui avait fait d'elle une sorcière.

Elle prit une pose dramatique sur le canapé, et attrapa un livre qu'elle pourrait être en train de lire avec une indifférence ostensible quand il arriverait.

Snape mit quatre minutes et demie de plus que ce qu'elle avait calculé à arriver, mais son entrée fut tout aussi spectaculaire qu'elle aurait pu l'espérer. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et il entra en trombe dans la pièce. Elle était un peu déçue qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de finir de s'habiller, parce qu'il n'avait pas de robes à faire virevolter de façon séduisante, mais en échange elle avait l'occasion de le voir négligé et sexy.

Après avoir fait une entrée si théâtrale, il donna l'impression de ne pas vraiment savoir par où commencer, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de manière simple de demander à une personne pourquoi diable elle était dans votre chambre à coucher. Enfin, pas si le but était de les inciter à y revenir en tout cas, et Severus n'était pas habitué, ça se voyait, à mener une conversation qui était plus complexe qu'une demande d'explications et une remarque cinglante sur la réponse qu'on lui avait faite.

« Je… euh… J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir un souvenir très clair de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ; j'imagine que vous m'avez aidé à revenir jusqu'à mes quartiers. » Voilà, se dit-il, c'était vague et sans hostilité, et ça devrait lui permettre de récupérer un maximum d'informations sans pour autant qu'il n'en ait trop dit de son côté.

« Oui, je vous ai trouvé à moitié inconscient sur le terrain de Quidditch ; et vous avez obstinément refusé d'être vu par Madame Pomfresh, alors je vous ai ramené à vos quartiers. » Le ton d'Hermione était un peu pincé, mais c'était parce qu'elle parlait à un homme qui avait beaucoup à expliquer. Et pas du tout, elle était catégorique, parce qu'il n'avait pas demandé pourquoi elle s'était sauvée, ou même ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre au départ, mais qu'il avait débuté la conversation en lui demandant ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir.

« Oh. » Il inspectait le manteau de la cheminée avec beaucoup d'intérêt. « J'imagine que je devrais vous remercier pour votre aide. »

« Je suis persuadée que vous auriez tôt ou tard retrouvé le chemin de vos quartiers. Après avoir cuvé, » répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

Il se retourna et la regarda. Il n'avait pas l'air honteux ou coupable, comme elle s'y serait attendue, mais plutôt exaspéré. « Est-ce que vous aimez travailler ici ? »

« Vous êtes en train de me menacer ? » demanda t'elle, indignée.

« Ne soyez pas bête, » la coupa t'il. « Je parlais sérieusement. »

« Pas beaucoup, » soupira t'elle. « Vraiment pas beaucoup. Je déteste les enfants, je déteste la plupart de mes collègues, je déteste le temps qu'il fait ici, et je déteste la façon dont Albus m'exploite sous couvert du bien de l'Ordre. »

Severus s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était près de la cheminée sans y avoir été invité, et annonça, « Je déteste ça aussi. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un moment de communion dans ce sentiment.

Hermione étudia les implications de sa demi-confession ; il n'en admettrait jamais plus qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire, mais si elle était capable de rassembler elle-même les morceaux, c'était une autre affaire. La réponse semblait claire. Elle fut impressionnée, et jalouse, qu'il ait été capable de leur jeter de la poudre aux yeux pendant si longtemps. Le pauvre Severus ne souffrait pas des terribles séquelles du Doloris, mais d'un bon vieux mal aux cheveux des familles couplé à un manque d'alcool. « Alors vous vous prenez une soirée tranquille de temps en temps tout en disant à Albus que c'est pour l'Ordre, » demanda t'elle d'un ton plus conciliant, tout en se demandant s'il existait un moyen qu'elle utilise les mêmes tactiques à son propre compte.

Il eut l'ombre d'un sourire, il avait entendu la note d'envie dans sa voix. « Quelque chose de ce genre ; je suis vraiment allé à une Réunion hier soir. Mais disons simplement que je suis rentré par le chemin des écoliers. Vous pouvez imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction d'Albus si je lui avais dit, _'oh, au fait, ma semaine a été merdique, alors je vais juste aller m'en jeter quelques uns derrière la cravate avec mes potes après avoir risqué ma peau avec votre espionnage et tout ça.' _»

« Il aurait refusé. » _Enfin, juste après s'être remis du choc de la découverte que Snape avait des amis, toujours_. « Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour m'empêcher de voir mes parents pendant les vacances. Il n'a pas arrêté de faire des allusions plus ou moins voilées à de prétendues attaques de Mangemorts. En fait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Minerva afin qu'ils puissent partir en vacances en Espagne pour deux semaines. Je lui ai cloué le bec en lui faisant remarquer que si le risque d'attaque sur mes parents était si important, il fallait que je sois là pour les protéger, à moins qu'il ne soit prêt à les faire protéger par des Aurors vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Le Salaud. »

Severus acquiesça. « Il m'a fait le même coup l'an dernier, sauf que c'était pour pouvoir aller faire des 'recherches' en Italie, pour l'Ordre. La seule recherche qu'il avait l'intention de faire était de découvrir si Minerva préférait être au dessus. »

Il bloquèrent tous les deux sur cette image, essayant très fort de ne pas y penser.

« Alors voilà, » continua Severus, « je n'ai pas de problèmes de conscience à laisser croire à Albus que mon rôle d'espion est plus dur physiquement qu'il ne l'est effectivement. »

« Et Albus ne pose pas trop de questions sur ce qui se passe au cours de ces réunions, parce qu'il est un peu chochotte, et il ne veut pas entendre parler de choses désagréables, surtout s'il se sent responsable de ces choses. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Albus est un idiot ; je veux dire, combien de temps pensez-vous qu'un Seigneur Maléfique resterait en place s'il soumettait régulièrement ses troupes au Doloris ? Pas très longtemps, je peux vous le dire. Surtout si les troupes en questions sont des Serpentards : on a signé pour conquérir le monde et disposer d'un pouvoir illimité, pas pour souffrir physiquement. Si Vous-Savez-Qui était aussi con que ça, nous n'en serions plus à attendre que Potter fasse son devoir ; Malefoy l'aurait poignardé dans le dos depuis un bon bout de temps. » Severus eut un air un peu rêveur en disant ça, même s'il doutait que d'avoir Malefoy comme nouveau Seigneur Maléfique serait une énorme amélioration sur Vous-Savez-Qui.

Six mois plus tôt, avant qu'elle ne commence à travailler à Poudlard, elle aurait été horrifiée de tant de duplicité. Maintenant qu'elle avait enduré plus de vingt réunions des professeurs, et vu comment ils mentaient et trichaient tous pour éviter d'hériter de la moindre corvée extra-scolaire, elle était impressionnée. « Alors, vous ne dites rien, et il s'imagine que vous avez fait face à des situations incroyablement dangereuses, mais que vous vous montrez extrêmement pudique sur toute la situation. C'est tout simplement génial. »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge, ce que je fais est dangereux, réellement dangereux. Je me rends à une réunion de Mangemorts dans le but de les espionner. Si jamais ils soupçonnaient ce que je suis en train de faire, je ne crois pas que leur réaction serait du genre _oh, pas de problème, on ne t'en veut pas, retourne donc faire ton rapport à Dumbledore_. Ce serait un petit tour avec Monsieur Doloris, un Avada Kedavra, et retour à Poudlard en plusieurs morceaux. Avec de la chance. J'ai peut-être exagéré les difficultés pratiques auxquelles j'avais à faire face, mais ça ne rend pas ma tâche plus facile pour autant. »

Hermione acquiesça. C'était un argument valide.

« Sans parler du fait que je dois écouter Lucius Malefoy déblatérer sur l'état du Ministère et l'influence pernicieuse qu'ont les sang-de-bourbe – sans vouloir vous offenser – et sur le bien fondé de la cause, juste au cas où il dirait quelque chose d'important. Et même ça, c'est toujours mieux que la conversation superficielle de Narcissa. Elle ne parle que de chaussures, de décoration d'intérieur, et de ses tentatives d'identifier la dernière maîtresse en date de Lucius. Après tout ça, pas étonnant que j'ai besoin de boire un coup ! »

« Un véritable enfer, » affirma Hermione.

Elle n'était pas à cent pour cent compatissante, mais Severus était si absorbé par l'énumération des injustices de sa vie qu'il la prit au mot. Il examinait ses mains, et passa quelques secondes à triturer un de ses ongles. « Je… Je me demandais ce que vous aviez l'intention de dire à Dumbledore ? »

Hermione considéra sa question. Son histoire était si bizarre qu'elle le croyait, beaucoup plus que s'il s'était lancé dans un récit de remords accablant face aux actions qu'il avait dû accomplir à cause de sa position d'espion, remords qui l'aurait poussé à boire afin de pouvoir oublier ces images obsédantes. Il s'ennuyait et il avait sauté sur l'occasion de s'amuser un peu. Pendant une seconde elle envisagea de lui demander si elle pourrait l'accompagner la prochaine fois, mais le bon sens la retint, sans compter qu'elle pensait que c'était à lui de l'inviter à sortir.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Si je n'ai pas cafté à propos de Harry et Ron, je ne vais pas commencer avec vous. S'il me pose des questions, je lui répondrai que je vous ai trouvé à moitié conscient au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, et que je vous ai aidé à regagner votre chambre. Cette formulation a l'avantage d'être Vraie, sans présenter l'inconvénient d'être La Vérité. »

Elle fut récompensée par le tout premier sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu éclairer le visage de Severus, qui lui causa des papillons dans l'estomac. Elle eut l'impression d'être privée de son dû quand il sortit sans avoir abordé le fait qu'elle avait reluqué son postérieur.

Vraiment, cet homme était contrariant au possible.

Cette opinion ne varia pas beaucoup dans les semaines qui suivirent. Il ne lui parla jamais de ses fesses, ne mentionna pas la moindre invitation à venir prendre un verre de vin dans ses quartiers afin qu'il puisse '_la remercier convenablement pour son aide_', ou même '_discuter des arrangements pour le Bal d'Halloween_'. De temps en temps, elle le voyait en train de la regarder avec un peu de concupiscence, et de son côté elle se surprit plus d'une fois à le suivre du regard dans les longs couloirs, en imaginant que ces robes virevoltantes soient un peu plus moulantes. Ou encore absentes.

Elle supposa qu'il devait être un peu difficile d'aborder le sujet d'un… d'un rendez-vous après la façon dont elle s'était enfuie de ses quartiers. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ? Après tout, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien contre le fait de poursuivre une relation intime avec une autre personne ne tournait pas les talons pour s'enfuir quand ladite personne avançait vers elle avec une drôle de lueur dans le regard. Plus ample spéculation l'avait amenée à la conclusion que si Severus avait eu un problème avec sa présence, il l'aurait fait savoir. En le criant bien fort. Ce qui signifiait que la seule conclusion logique que l'on pouvait en tirer était que lui non plus ne serait pas contre une relation avec elle, mais que sa sortie précipitée le dissuadait de faire le premier pas.

Après s'être réveillée pour le quatrième matin d'affilée au milieu d'un rêve intéressant impliquant Severus, elle décida que la seule solution pour les sortir de cette impasse était qu'elle fasse le premier pas et lui explique que sa fuite avait été due à son embarras et non à sa révulsion.

Elle fit donc un mouvement. Le petit-déjeuner n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour inviter quelqu'un à sortir, mais c'était le moment idéal pour inviter quelqu'un et prétendre que ce n'était pas une invitation au cas où il répondrait non.

« Je me demandais si vous seriez libre ce soir pour discuter… » Elle ne parvint pas à trouver le moindre sujet dont elle aurait pu vouloir discuter avec lui. A part 'déshabille-toi', suivi d'une instruction par-ci par-là.

Heureusement, il l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa phrase. « Je regrette, mais j'ai d'autres obligations pour ce soir, » dit-il en tapotant son avant-bras gauche significativement.

« Oh. Euh. » balbutia t'elle.

« Mais pourquoi pas à un autre moment ? » proposa t'il tranquillement.

Elle ressentit une pointe de soulagement, qui s'évanouit quand elle se souvint d'où il allait le soir même. « Travail ou détente ? » demanda t'elle, en espérant que ce serait suffisamment vague pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Dumbledore qui était assis à sa droite.

« Un peu des deux, je pense. »

« Alors… Alors soyez prudent, » dit-elle, en dissimulant son inquiétude pour lui de la même façon qu'elle utilisait sur les garçons – en étant directive. « Et pour l'amour du ciel essayez de réussir à revenir jusqu'à vos quartiers sans vous écrouler face contre terre sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

Elle sentit Dumbledore tressaillir à ses côtés, et elle continua en parlant un peu plus fort. « Et la prochaine fois, je ne veux rien entendre, je vous amène directement chez Madame Pomfresh, que vous le veuillez ou non. Je ne suis pas Médisorcière, et vous n'avez pas à attendre de moi que je prenne soin de blessures pareilles. »

« Non, Hermione, » répondit-il d'un air contrit, en jetant un regard de côté au Directeur pour voir comment il prenait ces commentaires. En quittant la table, il entendit Albus qui commençait à poser des questions, et Hermione qui répondait d'un ton pincé qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler, parce que c'était trop douloureux, tout en s'essuyant délicatement la bouche avec sa serviette.

Peut-être que tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à faire les quatre cent coups avec les garçons l'avait rendue plus retorse qu'il ne s'y serait attendu, et, bien sûr, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'une Gryffondor soit autre chose que scrupuleusement honnête.

Mmmmm. Ça lui donna une idée.

* * *

_Oui, il y a une suite, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée du moment où je la posterai : elle n'est pas prête du tout. Mais je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de rire un peu. benebu_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages sont toujours de JK Rowling, l'histoire toujours de shiv5468.

Traduction benebu avril 2006.

&&&&&&&

La réunion était blindée de monde, ce qui était mauvais signe. D'habitude, elles étaient réservées au Premier Cercle, pour de la planification de haute volée, et suivies d'une sauterie au Manoir Malefoy. Un public plus large signifiait qu'il y aurait une expédition, et qu'un pauvre couillon allait avoir des problèmes.

Severus espérait avec ferveur que ce ne serait pas lui.

Il souleva un peu son masque, mal à l'aise. Cette saleté de truc était inconfortable et complètement crétin. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, leurs identités auraient tout aussi bien pu être tenues secrètes par l'utilisation d'un sortilège, ou même de Polynectar, tant qu'à faire, plutôt qu'avec un masque d'argent qui bloquait complètement sa vision périphérique et n'arrêtait pas de lui glisser le long du nez.

Dieu était témoin que ça ne pouvait même pas leur servir de déguisement : ils avaient tous rejoint les rangs ensemble. Il était sûr que Sa Seigneurie – il ne s'encombrait pas de titres ronflants dans son esprit – s'imaginait avec satisfaction qu'ils se tenaient tous en cercle au moment de leur initiation en se demandant qui étaient les autres, et était persuadée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se trahir les uns les autres, au cas où celui à qui ils iraient parler au Ministère serait l'Un d'entre Eux.

Au lieu de ça, Severus avait simplement balayé du regard les gens qui l'entouraient ce premier soir en énumérant mentalement ses camarades de classe, puis ceux des promotions précédentes. Malefoy, en particulier, se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il ne portait pas des robes de Mangemort basiques, les siennes avaient de petits crânes brodés aux poignets et en bas, et il avait des cheveux blond-blancs, déjà assez long à l'époque pour qu'on le pende avec.

Presque vingt ans plus tard, le sombre crétin portait toujours les mêmes robes – ou tout au moins de très semblables – ce qui fournissait aux Gars des heures d'amusement après les raids. Les imitations que Smudger faisait de l'attitude la plus hautaine de Lucius étaient légendaires. Au moins, le masque avait l'avantage de vous dissimuler quand vous souriiez au moment le plus inopportun, parce que Lucius s'en serait certainement offusqué, et ne se serait pas gêné pour vous coller une mandale.

Severus reprit une expression distante plus appropriée à la situation – inutile de se laisser aller sous prétexte qu'on porte un masque – quand Lucius l'approcha pour lui donner ses ordres pour la soirée.

« Severus. » Lucius parlait sèchement. De toute évidence, quelque choses l'avait contrarié.

« Lucius, » répondit-il tout aussi brièvement. « Alors, quel est le plan d'action ? »

« Sa Seigneurie veut que nous donnions une bonne leçon à ces moldus. Il veut quelque choses de fracassant, de dramatique, une action qui fera la une de la Gazette du Sorcier demain matin. » Depuis peu, laissait transparaître un peu de mépris dans ce titre – Sa Seigneurie. Lucius n'était pas content des choix tactiques qu'Il faisait pour la guerre. Il avait beau haïr les moldus, mais même lui commençait à se dire qu'ils devraient concentrer leurs énergies sur l'élimination de Potter plutôt que sur la torture d'innocents.

C'était toujours marrant, expliquait-il au cours des cocktails, mais qu'est-ce qu'on y gagnait, au juste ?

Pas grand chose, voilà le problème. Cette réponse était si évidente que même les intelligences les plus discutables – Crabbe et Goyle Senior – pouvaient la percevoir, et on n'hésitait plus à en discuter ouvertement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très content, » commenta Severus.

« Je ne le suis pas. J'avais des projets pour ce soir, impliquant une certaine jeune dame, des sous-vêtements affriolants, un souper fin et de bons vins. J'espère que nous arriverons à finir tout ça avant minuit, que je puisse sauver quelque chose de cette débâcle. »

« Tu as dit à Narcissa que tu serais sorti pour la nuit ? » demanda Severus.

Lucius acquiesça. « C'est tellement difficile de trouver un créneau libre. Elle est si méfiante. Ces petites sorties sont ma seule chance de pouvoir prendre un peu de bon temps. »

Severus pouvait compatir à ce problème. « Tu sais quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'esquives pas pour aller retrouver ta jeune amie, pendant que de mon côté je m'occupe de la situation pour toi ? » proposa Severus, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas à portée de voix de jeune Mangemort avide de reconnaissance qui n'aurait été que trop content d'aller raconter des salades pour gagner une meilleure place dans la basse-cour.

Lucius fit la même vérification avant de répondre. « Tu ferais ça ? Ce serait vraiment chic de ta part. »

« Des instructions particulières, tu sais, au sujet des cibles à viser ? »

« Non. Tu as carte blanche en la matière, Severus, et encore merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. » Lucius lui serra la main avec ferveur avant de Transplaner dans un 'pop'.

« J'espère qu'il se souviendra de retirer son masque avant d'aller voir sa jeune dame, » commenta une voix, derrière Severus.

Severus se retourna, la baguette levée. « Pour l'amour du ciel, Smudger, ne te faufiles pas derrière les gens comme ça ! Tu sais que je suis nerveux quand le reste du Premier Cercle est là. »

« Lancer les sorts d'abord et poser les questions ensuite, telle est leur devise. » acquiesça Smudger. « Où est-ce qu'on va, alors ? »

« Comme d'habitude, » répondit Severus. « Préviens les Gars. Ensuite, il faudra qu'on réfléchisse un peu. »

« Ça marche. » Smudger se retourna et commença à donner des tapes sur les épaules des gens, avant d'essayer de leur murmurer à l'oreille, ce qui n'est pas gagné quand on porte un masque d'argent. Il y eut un cliquètement très distinct quand le masque de Smudger se coinça dans celui de quelqu'un et faillit le faire tomber de son visage.

Severus regarda son équipe Transplaner, une personne à la fois, puis jeta un dernier regard dans la clairière pour être sûr que personne n'avait été oublié, avant d'y aller à son tour.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, lui et les Gars étaient accoudés au comptoir de leur bistrot habituel, le regard plongé dans leur bière à la recherche d'inspiration. Smudger chipa l'édition de l'_Evening Standard_ du comptoir, et commença à le parcourir pour y trouver les mauvaises nouvelles. « Il y a eu un accident de métro, » proposa t'il.

« Nan, » répondit Bloodnok. « Regarde, ça s'est passé cet après-midi, il n'y croira jamais. »

« Sans oublier que personne n'a été tué, » ajouta Severus.

Smudger grogna et poursuivit sa lecture. « Y'a pas grand chose niveau désastre aujourd'hui, les gars. On va peut-être être obligés de faire quelque chose. »

« Ne nous précipitons pas, » intervint Bloodnok. « Nous n'avons pas encore vu les éditions du matin. Peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que nous pourrions utiliser plus tard dans la journée. C'est à qui le tour d'y aller ? »

Les Gars adoptèrent tous un air fuyant. « Allez ! » les exhorta Severus avec lassitude. « C'est soit un Transplanage rapide jusqu'aux imprimeries pour piquer un des journaux de demain, soit l'un d'entre vous va expliquer à Lucius et à Sa Seigneurie pourquoi on a été infoutus de tuer le moindre moldu ce soir. »

Les Gars avaient toujours l'air fuyant, mais un processus complexe se mit en place : ils commencèrent à calculer qui s'était déplacé la fois dernière, et la fois d'avant. Il fallait aussi tenir compte des services qu'ils se devaient les uns aux autres. Finalement, ils parvinrent à un nom – Seagoon.

« Oh, merde, » dit Bloodnok. « On ne peut pas l'envoyer, il revient toujours avec le _Times_. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, » répliqua Seagoon d'un ton glacial. « Au moins, on a une chance de pouvoir y trouver des informations, contrairement à ton journal de prédilection qui semble n'être rempli que de filles aux seins nus. »

Les Gars murmurèrent entre eux, clairement déchirés. Ils avaient besoin d'un journal qui contenait des informations, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de repenser avec affection au jour où Smudger était revenu avec _News of the World_. Ils y avaient trouvé assez de scandale pour satisfaire leurs idées les plus infondées sur la façon dont vivaient les moldus, et des photos de filles à moitié nues.

Les photos ne bougeaient pas, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Smudger, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaierais pas de trouver un de ces calendriers_ Pire-elle-lit_, en même temps ? » suggéra Severus. « Ça, et un véritable journal ; comme ça on pourra se les partager, et trouver un désastre qu'on pourra faire passer pour notre travail. »

Même Seagoon fut forcé d'admettre que c'était un compromis raisonnable – du moment qu'il pouvait choisir son mois en premier – et Transplana pour aller faire ses emplettes.

Pendant qu'il n'était pas là, les Gars commandèrent une autre tournée sur son compte.

Seagoon réapparut à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, avec deux journaux et un calendrier.

Des ricanements accueillirent son exclamation de « Bande de salauds ! »

« Je vois pas le problème, » affirma Smudger. « On t'a pris une pinte. »

« Mais Bloodnok boit de la gnôle une fois encore. Vous savez bien qu'on avait dit qu'il avait pas le droit, » se plaignit Seagoon. « C'est pas juste. »

« Mais la vie n'est pas juste, » dit Severus avec gravité.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. C'était vrai.

« Mais bon, » enchaîna t'il, « fais-nous voir ce que tu as. »

Seagoon étala le _Times_ sur une table, et les Gars se rassemblèrent autour pour jeter un œil expert sur la litanie de catastrophes, de dépressions et de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Là ! » désigna Severus en posant un de ses longs doigts. « C'est parfait. »

_8 personnes tuées dans une mystérieuse explosion due au gaz_, disait le journal. _Bla bla bla 21 h 30, bla bla bla raisons inconnues_. L'horaire correspondait, les dommages causés étaient suffisants pour que Sa Seigneurie soit satisfaite pour un raid unique, et tout ce qu'il fallait maintenant c'était que quelqu'un se glisse sur place pour lancer la Marque des Ténèbres au dessus du bâtiment en question.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Severus, quand il vit les Gars essayer de sélectionner un volontaire. « On ne va pas jouer à pierre papier ciseaux pour savoir qui se dévoue ! Est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins essayer d'avoir l'air de dangereux Mangemorts, et non pas d'une bande de mioches ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? On la joue à la courte paille ? » se moqua Bloodnok.

« Non, tu viens juste de te porter volontaire, » répondit Severus dans un sourire. « C'est tout ce qu'on gagne à poser des questions stupides et à me taper sur les nerfs. J'en ai assez avec ce que je subis à l'école, et tu devrais vraiment le savoir depuis le temps. Allez hop, au boulot. »

Bloodnok disparut en marmonnant entre ses dents, et il grommelait toujours contre cette injustice en revenant cinq minutes plus tard. Au moins, il ne trouva pas une nouvelle tournée commandée sur son compte – ils finissaient toujours la précédente – mais ils avaient commencé à se partager le calendrier, et il risquait de se retrouver avec Miss Mars, qui de l'avis général était un peu trop vieille pour le rôle à 30 ans.

« Oh, allez les gars, » geignit-il. « Ne soyez pas salauds… »

« Je croyais qu'être salaud faisait partie des caractéristiques du boulot, » dit Smudger avec un grand sourire.

« Mais on n'était pas supposés être salauds entre nous, » répliqua Bloodnok, « seulement avec le reste du monde. »

« Personne n'a prévenu Malefoy de ça, » glissa Severus.

« Ni Sa Seigneurie, » ajouta Smudger.

Il y eut quelques rires nerveux, et ils se poussèrent pour que Bloodnok puisse avoir une meilleure vue du calendrier.

Il y eut un silence respectueux pendant qu'on tournait les pages, occasionnellement ponctué de murmures appréciateurs, et de longs soupirs une fois que le calendrier fut refermé.

« J'aimerais, » énonça lentement Seagoon, « J'aimerais qu'on ait l'occasion de rencontrer des filles comme ça. »

« Ou même simplement de rencontrer des filles, en fait, » ajouta Bloodnok.

« Il paraît que Lucius Malefoy a une Pépée Sang-de-Bourbe pour lui tout seul, » dit Smudger, d'un air de regret profond. « Et vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des Sang-de-Bourbe… »

Severus eut l'air un peu surpris. Pour ce qu'il en savait, on disait que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient inférieurs et qu'il fallait les rayer de la surface de la Terre. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit qui ferait de leurs femmes de bonnes Pépées. « Qu'est-ce qu'on dit des Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda t'il.

Les Gars ricanèrent tous.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? » demanda Smudger, incrédule. « Il paraît qu'elles sont… tu sais… plus coquines. »

« Mais bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on pensait que tu le savais, » se moqua Grytpype-Thynne. « Puisque tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie, pas vrai ? »

Severus regarda les Gars, et les Gars regardèrent Severus, certains avec pitié et d'autres avec compassion. Il les regarda de haut, par dessus son grand nez, et leur annonça fièrement, « Non seulement j'ai déjà eu une petite amie, mais j'en ai une en ce moment, et c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe en plus. » Il faillit ajouter '_et toc !_', mais il se souvint juste à temps qu'il avait plus de quarante ans, qu'il était supposé être un tueur sans pitié, et que ces couillons se moqueraient de lui pour ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Je te crois pas, » dit Grytpype-Thynne. Il avait toujours été un petit merdeux énervant, même quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Severus haussa élégamment les épaules, pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait que la plus grande indifférence pour l'opinion que pouvait avoir un simple homme de rang. Ce geste devait également signifier que cette affirmation sincère mettait fin à la conversation. C'était un haussement d'épaules très éloquent.

Ce haussement d'épaule n'eut apparemment pas le moindre effet sur Grytpype-Thynne, qui continua d'une voix triomphante, « Et pourquoi tu nous en a jamais parlé avant, alors ? »

« Oh, oui, je vois ça d'ici, » intervint Smudger. « Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû faire ? La présenter à Sa Seigneurie, ou peut-être commencer à se vanter de sa conquête auprès du Premier Cercle. Ça serait passé comme une lettre à la poste ; même Malefoy reste discret au sujet de sa Sang-de-Bourbe, pourtant il peut presque tout se permettre. »

« Bon, il ne peut pas l'emmener à une réunion du Premier Cercle, je suis d'accord, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne peut pas nous la présenter à nous. Nous sommes inoffensifs, enfin, tant que Smudger n'approche pas des fléchettes, » affirma Bloodnok. « Je veux la rencontrer. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Smudger. « Il faut qu'on soir sûrs qu'elle est assez bien pour Severus. Je veux dire, on a roulé nos bosses, on saura dire si elle n'est pas une petite chercheuse d'or qui ne serait avec lui que pour son argent. »

Severus étouffa un rire à l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait sortir avec lui pour son argent.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait une petite amie, » ironisa Grytpype-Thynne. « Comment diable est-ce que tu as bien pu la convaincre de sortir avec toi ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait, » annonça fièrement Severus. « J'ai gardé mes distances jusqu'à ce que ce soit elle qui vienne me draguer. »

Le reste des Gars échangea des regards impressionnés. Ça ressemblait _Séduction Avancée_, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de colorier leur _Romance pour Débutants_. Grytpype-Thynne, cependant, n'était toujours pas convaincu. « Je te crois pas, » répéta t'il. « Je te crois pas, et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »

« D'accord, d'accord, je l'amènerai pour vous la présenter après la prochaine réunion, » aboya Snape, avant de réaliser avec une clarté éblouissante à quel point il s'était mis tout seul dans la merde. Il allait devoir inviter Hermione à sortir, ce qui ne serait déjà pas évident-évident, pour lui annoncer immédiatement qu'il tenait à passer leur premier rendez-vous avec ses copains Mangemorts.

Ça ne risquait pas de bien se passer, si ?

Merde.

&&&

Sheverush était de nouveau ivre. Il n'avait prévu de boire que quelques verres, mais les Gars avaient insisté, et puis en repensant qu'il devrait inviter Hermione à sortir, il avait pris un autre verre pour se donner du courage. Son intention avait été de s'arrêter avant d'être complètement décalqué, mais il avait visé trop loin d'environ quatre bières. Et deux whiskys Pur Feu.

Il s'était souvenu, cependant, de ne pas ranger ses fléchettes dans sa poche arrière cette fois.

Un observateur impartial en déduirait que tout allait pour le mieux pour Sheverush, impression renforcée encore par le fait qu'Hermione l'attendait sur le Terrain de Quidditch afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'étale pas la tête la première.

Et si elle essayait de s'arranger pour avoir la possibilité de le voir nu une fois de plus, eh bien, il n'avait pas le moindre problème avec ça. En fait, ça lui plaisait assez.

Quelque part dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il était passé de '_ça ne me dérangerait pas si elle avait envie de me regarder les fesses une fois de plus_' à '_je parie qu'elle n'est là que pour mater mon cul_'. C'était malencontreux. Parce que même s'il y avait un élément de vérité dans cette affirmation, en fait, spécialement s'il y avait une part de vérité dans cette affirmation, il n'était pas des plus raisonnable de lui annoncer de but en blanc qu'il savait après quoi elle en avait, la petite cochonne, et que si elle jouait bien ses cartes elle pourrait l'avoir.

Le Dieu des Ivrognes veillait sur lui ce soir là, et heureusement, ce qu'Hermione entendit en fait était 'spréqwa t'enna… 'chonne… stjubientcrrr… tplavrrrrrr'. Comme elle ne parlait pas l'Ivrogne, elle n'eut pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il racontait, et se contenta de le léviter jusqu'à sa chambre.

Jusqu'ici tout allait bien. Le Dieu des Ivrognes était si occupé à se donner des tapes dans le dos pour se féliciter du désastre qu'il venait encore d'éviter si brillamment qu'il quitta la balle des yeux. C'est alors que le drame se produisit.

Hermione était parvenue à mettre au lit Severus, chose qu'elle aurait appréciée bien plus s'il avait été sobre, et à lui donner sa potion anti gueule de bois. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui resterait dans les annales des amoureux comme la chose la moins romantique, et faisant montre du moins de tact au monde. Cette réplique battait même le terrible 'Grand Dieux, Helen, qu'est-ce que tu as vieilli en vingt ans', ce qui veut dire quelque chose.

« Hermione, » dit-il, maintenant que sa langue avait retrouvé sa dimension normale et qu'elle fonctionnait de nouveau, « je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accorder une faveur. »

_Enfin !_ se dit-elle. Elle avait essuyé le front fiévreux du héros blessé, et maintenant elle allait récolter sa récompense. « Oui, Severus, » dit-elle, le souffle un peu court.

« Je me demandais si vous seriez libre jeudi prochain… »

«_ oui… oui… oui…_ » pensait-elle.

« … parce que j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne à une soirée avec de vieux amis. »

« _…oui… euh, attendez une minute… de vieux amis…_ » Son esprit tira le signal d'alarme. Il ne venait pas de lui demander de l'accompagner à une réunion de Mangemorts, si ? Si ?

« Euh… je me suis peut-être mis dans la panade en disant que moi aussi j'avais ma Sang-de-Bourbe attitrée, et j'ai vraiment besoin que quelqu'un vienne avec moi pour que je n'ai pas l'air d'un total idiot. »

Ces mots furent suivis du genre de silence que rencontre quelqu'un qui vient d'admettre qu'il est supporter des Toons alors qu'il est assis sur le banc des Weirs (ou encore après un pet dans un ascenseur, si vous ne donnez pas dans la métaphore sportive.)

A ce moment-là, le Dieu des Ivrognes jeta un dernier regard à la situation et décida de se tirer ailleurs, pour aider quelqu'un qui n'était pas décidé à suicider sa relation amoureuse. Où même à se suicider tout court, parce qu'Hermione n'était Pas Contente. Pas Contente Du Tout.

« Je vous demande pardon, » commença t'elle, d'un ton qui aurait fait geler un désert, mais elle fut interrompue par Severus avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se lancer dans sa péroraison.

« Nous en parlerons d'main matin, » dit-il avec un sourire adorable, avant de s'allonger sur son lit. « Je chuis vraiment fat'gué. »

« Salaud, » conclut amèrement Hermione.

Elle s'assura qu'il était bien installé, qu'il avait un chaudron auprès de son lit en cas d'Urgence, et éteignit les lumières.

Sheverush était redevenu Severus au moment où il se réveilla le lendemain matin. Sa tête ne le lançait pas, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'un petit animal à fourrure avait élu résidence sur sa langue, et il avait les crocs. L'un dans l'autre, il se sentait bien mieux qu'il n'aurait dû en avoir le droit. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression que quelque chose avait tourné affreusement mal.

Il passa rapidement mentalement en revue la soirée précédente, tout en faisant ses ablutions, sans que quoi que ce soit n'en ressorte en particulier. Il avait survécu à la réunion, ce qui était toujours un point positif. Il avait réussi à ne pas se salir les mains, tout en laissant Malefoy penser qu'il lui devait une faveur. Il n'avait pas payé la moindre tournée de toute la nuit, et il avait réussi à clouer le bec à Grytpype-Thynne…

Ah.

Oui, voilà.

Quelque chose lui revenait vaguement maintenant. Il s'était beaucoup inquiété d'avoir à inviter Hermione à sortir avec lui, mais maintenant il n'était plus inquiet parce qu'il lui avait posé la question et que… Oh merde.

Severus regarda le canard en plastique et le canard en plastique regarda Severus.

Il était de la viande froide.

Severus faillit sécher le petit-déjeuner, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver une excuse suffisamment bonne pour y échapper. Il se dit aussi que, s'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'éviter la Juste Colère d'Hermione la veille au soir, plus elle aurait de temps pour mariner dans ses contrariétés, plus elle parviendrait à trouver des choses vraiment désagréables à lui dire.

La prudence dictait alors qu'il prenne les dispositions nécessaires pour présenter les excuses qu'il lui devait dans les plus brefs délais, dans l'espoir de cautériser sa colère avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de suppurer.

A en juger par son air contrarié et son bonjour glacial par dessus le plat de harengs saurs, il était déjà trop tard. Au pire, il pouvait espérer s'en tirer avec une paire de baffes après qu'elle ait passé plusieurs semaines à l'ignorer ostensiblement. Ce qui signifiait qu'il irait à sa prochaine réunion tout seul, et qu'il devrait entendre les moqueries sans fin de Grytpype-Thynne.

Donc, si les excuses étaient toujours nécessaires, il lui fallait aussi un plan de secours…

Hermione, de son côté, bouillonnait d'indignation quand le pauvre connard se contenta d'un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour commencer à se battre avec ses harengs. C'est vrai que ça peut être sportif de manger des harengs saurs, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû pour le moins faire une allusion à l'erreur monstrueuse qu'il avait commise la veille.

Et puis elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il souriait. Aucun homme qui était à ce point En Tort n'avait le droit de sourire comme ça, et encore moins un malheureux salaud comme Snape. Elle fut soudain submergée par une vague de morosité. Peut-être qu'il ne l'appréciait pas après tout. Peut-être que ce drôle de regard qu'il avait eu avait voulu dire tout autre chose, de la désapprobation, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle devait être reconnaissante qu'il ne soit pas allé se plaindre à Dumbledore en demandant qu'elle soit renvoyée. Non, ça aurait été lui faire une faveur. Elle devait se réjouir qu'il n'ait pas fait une autre chose horrible.

Comme de l'emmener à une réunion de Mangemorts.

Cinq minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles le cerveau d'Hermione monta à plein régime, imaginant des histoires compliquées, des trahisons, et la possibilité qu'elle se retrouve dans une Situation Vraiment Désespérée. Harry avait toujours conservé ses doutes sur la confiance qu'on pouvait accorder à Snape, et l'argument auquel elle s'était raccrochée jusque là, à savoir qu'ils devraient lui faire confiance puisque c'était ce que Dumbledore faisait, était quelque peu minée par le fait qu'elle pensait maintenant que l'opinion d'Albus ne valait pas une clopinette.

Puis elle aperçut la main de Severus, qui tremblait un peu quand il attrapa le pot de café, et son côté raisonnable lui fit remarquer que Severus Snape était peut-être un crétin, mais il n'était pas un méchant dans l'âme. Harry était un idiot, qui aurait été incapable de lacer ses chaussures sans qu'on lui tienne la main, et dont le jugement sur les choses était relativement fiable, si on le retournait à 180 degrés.

Ce qui ne signifiait pas que Severus pourrait s'en tirer comme ça après l'avoir appelée une S-truc, mais une fois qu'il lui aurait présenté ses excuses en bonne et due forme, et subi sa pénitence, elle pourrait lui pardonner.

Et enfin le baiser à perdre haleine.

Plusieurs fois.

Dans autant de positions que possible.

Etant donné qu'elle avait envie d'arriver à cette partie dans les plus brefs délais, elle se dit que s'il s'excusait, et rampait un peu pendant 5 minutes, ce serait suffisant. S'il était vraiment malin, il lui tendrait une perche du genre 'je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me faire pardonner', afin qu'elle puisse faire quelques suggestions assez élaborées. Enfin, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas du tout anticipé les événements, avec des schémas et des listes de choses à faire. Non, non, pas du tout.

Severus, fortifié par son hareng, ses toasts et son café, se sentait maintenant en mesure de présenter ses excuses. Et puis, c'était aussi la chose la plus raisonnable à faire, s'excuser à la table du petit-déjeuner. Avec un peu de chance, elle se retiendrait de lui mettre des baffes ou de lui lancer des sorts en public.

« Euh, » commença t'il.

« Oui, » répondit-elle froidement.

« Euh… j'ai apparemment… euh… je crois bien que je vous ai dit quelque chose d'inapproprié… de totalement inapproprié hier soir, et je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour cela. »

Hermione était en train de calculer quelle réponse elle allait lui donner, quand le destin, sous la forme de Dumbledore, lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. « Ah, Severus, tu veux bien m'accorder un peu de ton temps ce matin ? Je crois que ta première classe n'est qu'à dix heures, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet, Monsieur le Directeur. » Severus s'essuya la bouche avec sa serviette avant de suivre Ce Putain d'Emmerdeur hors de la Salle.

« Et merde ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde. »

De l'opinion de Severus, la discussion avec le Directeur se déroula bien. Il avait relayé assez tôt dans la conversation le ragot concernant la maîtresse de Lucius, pour laisser Albus parvenir lui-même à la conclusion que lui aussi avait besoin de son propre Symbole de Réussite.

« Je ne sais pas qui nous pourrons trouver pour jouer ce rôle, » dit Albus d'un ton inquiet. « Je veux dire, on pourrait toujours demander à Nymphadora Tonks. Si on lui demandait de se frotter un peu le nez… »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Monsieur le Directeur. Même si je comprends l'intérêt d'impliquer un autre membre de l'Ordre – » _mais saisis l'allusion quand on te la lance en pleine face, espèce de crétin barbu !_ – « je crains que la plupart de mes confrères ne l'aient déjà rencontrée dans l'exercice de sa profession, à un moment ou à un autre. » Certains d'entre eux sont même parents avec elle, même s'ils refusent de l'admettre devant témoins.

Albus prit un air sage, et acquiesça. « Je comprends ton point de vue, Severus. » Il y eut plusieurs minutes de caressage de barbe et de cogitation avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « J'ai une suggestion à te faire, Severus. Et je veux que tu m'écoutes avant de me sauter dessus avec tes critiques. Et si on demandait à Hermione Granger ? »

Severus pinça les lèvres pour bien montrer sa contrariété, et réfléchit à cette proposition avec beaucoup de sérieux. « Si vous insistez, Monsieur le Directeur, » finit-il par dire avec une réticence non dissimulée. « Mais attention, il faudra bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle devra suivre mes instructions à la lettre. Je ne veux pas qu'elle commence à gambader de son côté, et mette sa vie, et la mienne, en danger. »

« Ça me semble raisonnable. » Le sourire satisfait d'Albus disparut quand il réalisa que s'il avait gagné quasiment sans débat face à Severus, il fallait toujours aborder le sujet avec Miss Granger. « J'imagine que c'est mieux si tu lui demandes… »

Le maigre espoir d'Albus de s'en tirer à bon compte fut balayé par Severus, qui lui expliqua, « Je pense qu'elle le prendra mieux si ça vient de vous, Monsieur le Directeur. Après tout, elle respecte votre jugement. »

Albus marqua une pause dans son auto-satisfaction pour convoquer un elfe de maison, et l'envoyer demander à Miss Granger de venir se joindre à eux. Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour se joindre à eux, un temps que Severus passa à se demander ce que les Pépées Sang-de-Bourbe à la page portaient en ces occasions, et à se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Elle se sentait d'assez mauvais poil. On l'avait privée de sa chance de faire des propositions malhonnêtes à Severus, et maintenant la Vieille Bique allait lui demander de faire Quelque Chose d'Ennuyeux. Elle était assez sûre que ce serait Ennuyeux, parce que tout ce qu'il lui avait jamais demandé de faire jusqu'à maintenant avait été Ennuyeux, et Ingrat, quand ce n'était pas carrément Inconfortable. Et s'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'occuper des préparatifs du Bal d'Halloween, eh bien il pouvait toujours se brosser.

« Hermione, » commença t'il. Elle eut un mauvais pressentiment.

_Merde_, se dit-elle. _Cette fois, c'est quelque chose de vraiment sérieux, comme de surveiller une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard_. Elle faisait toujours des cauchemars sur sa fois précédente, même si le nez du Jeune Pemberton avait été rattaché sans problème. Elle gardait l'impression que cet Incident reflétait ses capacités en tant qu'enseignante. En grande partie parce que ses collègues lui avaient presque immédiatement assuré que c'était le cas.

« Hermione, » reprit Albus. « Il faut que je vous demande d'accepter une tâche dangereuse et qui vous coûtera beaucoup… »

_Merde. C'est le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard. Je peux pas. Ma maman m'a fait un mot. Le chien a mangé mon autorisation de sortie et je peux pas quitter le château._

« Apparemment Severus a besoin d'une Petite Amie. »

« Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée que le Professeur Snape prenne son pied de façon régulière, » commenta t'elle, glaciale, « mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec moi. » Ce petit cafard chafouin avait manœuvré dans son dos pour s'assurer qu'elle sorte avec lui ! C'était mignon, dans le genre compliqué, sournois et manipulateur.

« Pour son travail d'espion, » continua Albus comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

« Moi ? Vous devez être fou, » s'indigna t'elle. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui rendre les choses faciles.

« Bien sûr, si vous n'en avez pas le courage, » ironisa Severus. « Je peux toujours trouver quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et là, elle était coincée. Elle avait le choix entre passer pour une trouillarde, ou passer une soirée au bistrot avec ses potes.

« D'accord, » soupira t'elle. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : les personnages, c'est JK Rowling. L'histoire, c'est shiv5468. Faites pas attention à moi, je fais que passer.

&&&&&

Hermione, comme n'importe quelle fille avant un rendez-vous, s'inquiétait de savoir ce qu'elle allait se mettre. Est-ce qu'elle devait porter des robes de sorcières, ou, puisqu'elle était supposée être une Pépée Sang-De-Bourbe, venir avec ses vêtements moldus ? Est-ce que l'occasion était si formelle qu'elle exigeait une jupe, ou est-ce qu'elle pouvait y aller en pantalon ?

Que de questions, que de questions…

Hermione regarda la pile de vêtements qui gisait sur son lit, et décida qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Leur 'rendez-vous' était pour demain, et il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision. Elle n'avait plus qu'à aller parler à Severus.

Elle avait été un peu réticente au début, puisque depuis quelques jours, très ostensiblement, elle Ne Parlait Pas à Severus. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle y trouvait d'avantages. Et puis franchement, le silence ne menait à rien, il était temps de voir ce qu'elle pourrait tirer de lui en le mettant sur le grill.

Bon, ça voulait dire qu'elle était passé de '_je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour notre rendez-vous_' à '_je ne sais pas quoi mettre pour aller voir Severus dans ses quartiers_'. Pendant un horrible moment, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait de nouveau passer en revue toute sa garde-robe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne et se décide encore une fois pour la robe marron décolletée.

Severus sembla de toute évidence approuver son choix quand il lui ouvrit la porte. Son « Mais que diable venez-vous… », destiné sans doute à l'élève importun qu'il s'attendait à trouver sur le pas de sa porte, n'alla pas plus loin.

Elle profita du fait qu'il était distrait par son décolleté pour se glisser dans ses quartiers sans y avoir été invitée, en affirmant vivement, « Je me disais que ce ne serait pas plus mal si nous discutions un peu de ce que vous vouliez que je fasse demain ? »

Elle l'entendit très nettement déglutir. « Que vous fassiez ? » balbutia t'il, l'esprit au fond du caniveau. Puis il se reprit, et passa tranquillement à l'offensive. « Mais voyons, Miss Granger, tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est de jouer le rôle de ma petite amie dévouée. Il vous suffira de me regarder avec adoration, de boire mes paroles, et d'acquiescer à tout ce que je dis. » Il sourit, moqueur.

« Nous allons rester là-bas plus de cinq minutes, » répondit-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Ils n'y croiront jamais. »

« C'est vrai, » soupira t'il. « Dommage, les Gars auraient vraiment été impressionnés… euh… et c'est important pour que je puisse leur soutirer des informations. »

Hermione se mit à l'aise sur le canapé, et tapota la place à côté de la sienne. « Eh bien, si impressionner les Gars est si important – pour obtenir des informations bien sûr – nous devrions peut-être viser une histoire plus crédible. »

Severus s'assit à côté d'elle avec prudence. Il n'était pas tranquille, elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Si elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné de l'avoir appelée une Sang-De-Bourbe, le pire était à craindre. « Et à quoi pensiez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, personne ne croira jamais que je sois du genre à m'écraser, si ? » Il secoua la tête. « Mais que diriez-vous d'une relation orageuse, passionnée, avec beaucoup de disputes, mais encore plus de Réconciliations sur l'Oreiller ? »

Severus était occupé à contempler cette idée sous toutes les coutures, et il ne remarqua pas qu'Hermione se glissait plus près de lui. Grytpype-Thynne se moquerait certainement d'elle en disant qu'elle était bien hautaine pour une Sang-De-Bourbe, ce qui serait toujours marrant à voir s'il était suffisamment crétin pour le faire à portée d'oreille d'Hermione. Et puis, il pourrait répondre avec un coup de coude dans les reins – juste un peu trop appuyé – et un commentaire sur le tempérament de feu qu'elle avait au lit.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'Hermione était beaucoup plus près de lui, les lèvres contre son oreille, en train de lui parler de leur répétition.

« Une répétition ? » demanda t'il plaintivement.

« Oh, oui. » Elle passait la langue sur le lobe de son oreille. « Après tout, nous devons donner l'impression d'être des amants passionnés, non ? »

« Euh, oui ? » Il était sûr que c'était une question piège.

« Alors il faudrait pas qu'on ait l'air maladroits quand nous nous embrassons… »

Elle n'avait pas tort, et de toute façon, il n'eut pas la moindre chance de faire une objection, puisqu'Hermione prit les choses en main et l'embrassa.

Oh, les Sang-De-Bourbe étaient coquines, se dit-il distraitement pendant qu'Hermione explorait sa bouche extrêmement consciencieusement, avant de l'attirer plus près de lui pour lui montrer que les Sang Purs connaissaient un ou deux trucs eux aussi. Elle n'eut pas à s'en plaindre.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione était collée contre lui, et il remontait la main contre l'arrière de sa jambe, sous sa robe. Ses doigts dessinaient un motif intéressant sur l'arrière de son genou, ce qui la fit d'abord pousser un petit cri de surprise, puis un soupir haletant.

Il était sur le point de progresser vers un territoire plus avancé et intéressant, quand elle s'éloigna avec un soupir de regret. « Je crois qu'il est temps de se mettre au lit. »

Il eut un sourire ironique. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord. » Il ne sut que penser en la voyant se lever et remettre de l'ordre dans son apparence. « Euh, mais je pensais que… »

« Ce n'était qu'une répétition, » expliqua t'elle. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'afficher la moindre déception, et pire de se mettre à bouder, elle continua, « Tu sais, pour ce que nous allons faire demain. » Et puis, au cas où il n'aurait pas bien compris, ce qui était tout à fait possible, parce qu'il ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir les idées très claires pour le moment, elle précisa, « après avoir rencontré tes amis de réputation discutable. Et quand nous n'aurons ni l'un ni l'autre à nous lever tôt le lendemain. »

Au moment ou il comprit enfin ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il eut un grand sourire, avant de se souvenir qu'il essayait d'être terriblement énigmatique dans toute cette affaire. Severus regarda Hermione partir, laissant affectueusement ses yeux s'attarder sur sa silhouette. Non seulement il avait une Petite Amie, mais en plus on lui avait fait Une Promesse.

A son crédit, il n'avait pas la moindre intention de partager cette information avec les Gars.

Finalement, Hermione décida de porter sa robe marron pour son 'rendez-vous' ; Severus avait l'air de l'apprécier, et il lui parut logique de penser qu'elle plairait également à ses amis. Elle avait l'horrible pressentiment qu'elle allait devoir passer une soirée qui lui rappellerait terriblement les fêtes de fin de matches de Quidditch, avec beaucoup d'hommes qui se tenaient là, disaient n'importe quoi, et essayaient de marquer des points les uns sur les autres. La présence d'une femme ne ferait qu'exacerber les tendances naturelles des hommes à se faire mousser. D'un autre côté, elle avait des connaissances raisonnables sur le Quidditch, alors elle devrait être capable de soutenir la conversation, et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait à mettre la main à la poche de toute la soirée pour se payer un verre.

Elle soupçonnait fort Severus d'être assez radin, mais les autres se décarcasseraient pour être gentils avec elle, soit pour énerver Severus, soit parce qu'ils espéreraient apprendre quelque chose qu'ils pourraient utiliser contre lui.

Severus s'était éclipsé plus tôt dans la soirée pour aller à sa réunion, en lui laissant pour instruction stricte de se tenir devant les grilles de Poudlard à onze heures du soir précises. Bien sûr, il arriva en retard, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. Ce n'était pas comme si lever la main et demander à partir plus tôt d'une réunion de Mangemorts parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant était une option.

Du moins, pas s'il comptait rester en vie.

Elle avait froid, elle s'inquiétait pour Severus, et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont les buissons sifflaient autour d'elle. C'était carrément effrayant d'être là toute seule. Elle était de la ville, elle y était née, elle y avait grandi, et elle regardait la campagne avec beaucoup de réserve, voire de méfiance.

Elle entendit un 'pop' derrière elle – quelqu'un venait de Transplaner – et si les probabilités voulaient que ce soit Severus, son instinct prit le dessus, et du même mouvement elle brandit sa baguette et se retourna, prête à faire face à ce qu'elle trouverait.

C'était un Mangemort. Il était reconnaissable à ses robes et cette saleté de masque. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos, réaction atavique contre laquelle elle ne put rien, et sa voix tremblait un peu quand elle dit, « Pour l'amour du ciel, Severus, si c'est toi retire cette saleté de masque avant que je ne te lance un sort. »

Elle entendit marmonner '_oups, désolé_' de derrière le masque, qui une fois retiré révéla un Severus quelque peu contrit. « J'avais oublié, » dit-il, « je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est carrément inconfortable. »

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, » dit-elle, toujours un peu émue.

« Désolé, j'étais un peu préoccupé. »

« Oui, j'imagine que la réunion de ce soir aurait rendu n'importe qui nerveux. »

Severus acquiesça, ravi qu'elle se montre si compréhensive. « Je n'ai jamais emmené une fille pour la présenter aux Gars avant. »

« Je voulais parler de la réunion dont tu reviens. »

« Oh. Ça. C'était tour à tour pénible et ennuyeux. Sa Seigneurie était particulièrement bavarde ce soir. Heureusement, Lucius me doit une faveur, et j'ai pu m'éclipser de l'interminable cocktail. »

Severus avait l'air fatigué, vanné même, et soudain une vague de ressentiment la submergea. Toute cette histoire durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la faute d'Albus ou de celle de Harry, mais elle allait s'en occuper. Dès demain. Ou peut-être après-demain, selon la façon dont se terminait leur soirée.

« Bon. Tu es prête ? » Elle retira un fil imaginaire de sur la robe de Severus. « Des instructions de dernière minute ? »

« Eh bien, Grytpype-Thynne est assez salaud, alors méfie-toi de lui. Il y a des années qu'il essaie de me faire des crasses. Bloodnok a des oursins dans les poches, il faudra insister pour qu'il paie sa tournée. Seagoon est un peu demeuré, mais Smudger est correct, tant que tu ne le laisse pas approcher des fléchettes. »

« Ça semble clair. »

Severus fut un peu surpris de se rendre compte qu'Hermione était légèrement nerveuse. « Tu seras parfaite, » lui affirma t'il. « Absolument parfaite. Et si quelqu'un t'insulte ou t'ennuie, je lui coupe les couilles d'un coup de baguette. Tu peux être parfaitement tranquille. »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Est-ce que c'est une règle obscure tirée du manuel du parfait Sang-Pur ? Je suis parfaitement capable de couper les couilles à quiconque le mérite moi-même. »

« Ce ne sont que de bonnes manières. C'est le devoir d'un gentleman de protéger sa cavalière. » Severus était tout à fait sérieux, et ce fut avec ce même sérieux qu'il lui offrit son bras pour qu'ils Transplanent.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda t'elle. Elle avait besoin de savoir où elle allait Transplaner. Transplaner en duo était difficile, dangereux, elle pouvait se retrouver coupée en deux, ou étalée sur une surface importante : pas vraiment de quoi encourager la romance.

« Dans l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Le bistrot n'est pas loin, nous marcherons le reste du chemin. »

« C'est un bistrot moldu ? » Elle était surprise d'apprendre qu'une bande de Sang Purs fanatiques daignait franchir le seuil d'un tel établissement, et encore moins y revenir régulièrement.

« Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas traîner dans le Chemin de Traverse, si ? Quelqu'un aurait bien fini par nous remarquer, et l'un de ces jeunes Mangemorts avides de reconnaissance serait allé bavasser sur nous plus vite que tu ne peux dire 'Salazar Serpentard'. Et puis, le proprio nous donne des cacahuètes et des chips gratis, aucun établissement sorcier ne ferait ça pour nous. »

Hermione n'était pas surprise, elle avait l'impression que personne ne tiendrait à encourager les Gars, même sans être au courant qu'ils étaient la branche locale des Mangemorts.

Ils Transplanèrent après avoir compté jusqu'à trois, et se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle mal éclairée qui sentait un peu les poubelles. Hermione dut reconnaître que toute cette escapade était assez excitante, plus en tous cas qu'une autre soirée devant sa cheminer à bouquiner en se demandant quelle serait la meilleure façon de clouer le bec aux autres enseignants.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver devant une porte, si minable qu'elle avait failli la manquer. Severus, courtoisement, lui tint la porte, et elle franchit le seuil du Bistrot. Les Gars pensaient sans doute que le Bistrot était charmant, mais ils avaient tort. Il était sale, il était minable, et il était plein de gens en robes noires. Comment est-ce qu'ils parvenaient à justifier ça aux yeux du propriétaire ? La Franc-Maçonnerie ? Le trainspotting ? Donjons et Dragons ?

« Nom d'une pipe, on dirait qu'ils se sont donné le mot. » Severus était stupéfait de voir que tous les Gars étaient là. D'habitude, il y avait toujours l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux qui était absent. Il ne manquait pas de revenir la semaine suivante avec des histoires époustouflantes de missions secrètes et de forfaits divers. En fait, sa femme ne l'avait pas laissé sortir la semaine précédente, où il n'avait pas voulu manquer leur émission favorite sur Radio-Sorcier. Il y avait un accord tacite entre eux, qui faisait que personne ne cherchait vraiment à connaître la raison de l'absence d'un collègue, ils avaient tous bien trop à y perdre. Une fois que la réputation de monstre sans pitié de quelqu'un était ternie, il fallait qu'il garde en permanence un air mauvais pendant des mois pour la récupérer.

En regardant mieux, on se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait pas plus de quinze personnes dans la pièce, et que l'impression qu'il y avait foule n'était due qu'au fait que la pièce était vraiment très petite. Cependant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper à Severus dans un élan de panique quand une grande silhouette mince s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda, « Alors c'est vrai que tu es une Sang-De-Bourbe ? »

Encore une fois, elle eut l'impression qu'un courant d'air glacial courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils étaient peut-être les amis de Severus, et elle avait beau les soupçonner de ne pas être plus dangereux qu'un troupeau de moutons, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir cette réaction instinctive de panique en voyant ces putains de robes. Un Mangemort venait de lui demander si elle était une Sang-De-Bourbe ; elle espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas enchaîner avec quelque chose du genre 'prosterne-toi devant moi, vermine'. Elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de lancer des sorts, alors elle acquiesça poliment.

« Génial. Tu peux saurais m'expliquer la règle du hors-jeu ? »

« Au Quidditch ? » Hermione était surprise de s'entendre poser une question si curieuse. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'un test pour voir si elle connaissait suffisamment bien la culture magique.

« Nan, au football. »

Hermione vit qu'il y avait un petit téléviseur tout en haut dans un coin. Le propriétaire devait sans doute l'allumer les soirs de match, se disant que comme tous les anglais ses clients étaient obsédés par le football. Elle imaginait parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Au début, ils s'étaient approchés pour se moquer des ces imbéciles de moldus, et se demander pourquoi ils se donnaient tant de mal, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas de balais. Et puis, peu à peu, ils étaient devenus accros.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Bloodnok, je ne pense pas qu'Hermione s'intéresse tant que ça au sport. » Severus était exaspéré. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on embête Hermione en lui demandant des explications sur la culture moldue. Mais bon, ils auraient pu poser des questions bien plus embarrassantes. Comme : depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble ? Ou : combien de fois par nuit ?

« Eh bien, je n'en sais rien, » répondit Hermione. « Mais je connais un homme qui pourra nous aider. Mon père arbitre de temps en temps des matches amateurs le dimanche. »

« Il a un sifflet ? » demanda Bloodnok, intéressé.

« Un sifflet, des cartons jaunes et rouges, et un petit calepin pour noter les noms des joueurs qui commettent des fautes. »

Les Gars étaient impressionnés. Ils furent encore plus impressionnés quand Hermione sortit son portable pour passer un coup de fil. « Papa ? Bonsoir. Je suis dans un bistrot, et un type voudrait que je lui explique la règle du hors-jeu. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de me rafraîchir la mémoire ? »

Hermione fit de petits 'hmmm, hmm' dans son téléphone, avant de commencer à rassembler quelques verres vides. « Bon. Admettons que le bord opposé de la table soit le but, d'accord ? » Bloodnok acquiesça. « Et là, nous avons les défenseurs… Bien. Maintenant, quand l'attaquant arrive… »

Severus regarda d'un œil amusé les Gars qui se rapprochaient pour se faire expliquer les règles du football. Hermione était définitivement dans son élément quand elle donnait un cours. C'était surprenant qu'elle déteste enseigner à ce point. Peut-être que le fait que dans sa salle de classe tout le monde se fichait de ce qu'elle racontait faisait la différence.

Il se sentait si ragaillardi par les événements qu'il avança jusqu'au bar pour offrir la première tournée.

« Nom de Dieu ! » s'exclama Smudger, en le voyant passer. « Est-ce que c'est déjà Noël ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de boire avec nous si tu n'en as pas envie. » Severus fouillait ses poches à la recherche de l'argent moldu que Dumbledore lui avait donné en faisant beaucoup d'histoires.

« Ne plaisantes pas avec ça. Je prendrais une pinte. De gnôle, puisque tu es d'humeur généreuse. »

« Tu prendras une bière, comme tout le monde, et tu en seras content. » Il espérait gratter un peu de monnaie pour se payer un exemplaire de _Potions de Plus Grand Pouvoir Encore_. Pince avait refusé de lui en commander une copie ; sous le prétexte totalement justifié que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le programme scolaire. La peau de vache.

Severus balaya l'assemblée du regard. Ils boiraient ce qu'on poserait devant eux sans se plaindre, mais ils étaient tous très pointilleux sur leurs goûts en matière de chips. S'il se trompait de parfum, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. « Quinze pintes, quatre paquets de chips fromage/oignon, trois nature, et deux sel et vinaigre, s'il vous plaît. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas commander pour ta jeune amie ? » demanda Smudger avec un petit sourire.

Merde. Il ne pouvait pas lui prendre une pinte de bière, et crier à travers un bistrot bondé pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait boire rendrait les Gars soupçonneux. Après tout, s'ils sortaient ensemble depuis une éternité, ça tombait sous le sens, qu'il sache ce qu'elle aimait boire. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils goberaient une excuse du genre _'on passe tellement de temps sous la couette que jamais on n'a eu l'occasion de prendre un verre ensemble.'_

Le barman remarqua son hésitation et la mis sur le compte des doutes qu'il avait sur la capacité de son établissement à fournir des rafraîchissements convenables. « Nous avons une carte des vins, Monsieur, » lui dit-il d'un air de reproche. « Nous avons même des cocktails. Peut-être que la jeune dame apprécierait une Caresse Intime ? » Le barman n'eut la vie sauve que parce qu'il interposa entre lui et Severus la carte des cocktails, et indiqua du doigt la boisson en question.

Severus lut la liste avec une fascination grandissante. Il ne résista pas à la tentation. « Hermione, chérie, » l'interpella t'il à travers la pièce, « est-ce que tu veux un Sex Appeal ? »

« Non, merci. Mais je ne refuserais pas un Péché de Chair. »

Les Gars écoutaient ce dialogue en retenant leur souffle. Ils étaient en train de parler de Sexe, et quand on y pensait, quand on voulait vraiment être honnête, le Sexe était plus intéressant que le Football. Mais le Football était plus courant, même pour les hommes mariés ; après tout, quoi qu'il arrive, il y avait deux matches par semaine à la télé.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me regardez tous. C'est une boisson, » se moqua Severus, fort des cinq minutes d'avance qu'il avait sur eux.

Les Gars poussèrent collectivement un soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs au sujet des pratiques coquines qui avaient cours dans le Premier Cercle, mais même si c'était marrant de fantasmer sur les Sang-de-Bourbe friponnes, ils n'avaient pas la moindre envie de voir Ce Genre de Choses, merci bien.

Surtout pas avec Severus.

Severus paya l'énorme note avec mauvaise grâce, et une expression peinée. « Les boissons sont sur le comptoir, » annonça t'il, avant de se lancer dans un exercice d'adresse compliqué pour apporter le verre d'Hermione, sa pinte, et un paquet de chips nature vers l'endroit où elle se tenait.

Elle lui prit les chips des mains, puis son verre, et lui sourit un peu timidement. « Je crois que tout se passe bien jusqu'à maintenant. »

Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'il allait répondre, parce qu'il fut interrompu par un cri venant des joueurs de fléchettes. « Hé, Severus, laisse un peu ta copine, c'est ton tour. »

Severus se retourna, prêt à engueuler le Gars en question, mais Hermione posa la main sur son bras et lui dit, « Non, vas t'amuser. Il n'y a pas de problème, je t'attends ici. »

Severus eut l'air un peu soupçonneux, mais il la laissa quand même. Il y avait une silhouette solitaire au comptoir, sirotant toujours sa pinte, un œil sur les Gars. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant mine d'admirer Severus. Pas qu'elle ait besoin de se forcer beaucoup. C'était étrange de le voir si vivant, si animé, et en train de se chamailler avec entrain. C'était des chamailleries beaucoup plus amicales que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir venant de lui, même si elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à dire qu'il aimait réellement ses camarades.

Les Garçons étaient bizarres, et essayer de les comprendre ne ferait que vous donner mal au crâne.

Elle avait besoin d'un autre verre. Elle approcha du comptoir, et attendit patiemment de se faire servir. Le barman était occupé, probablement dans ce qu'il appelait le coin VIP - elle aurait eu horreur de penser qu'elle était dans le coin VIP – et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir passer sa commande.

Quand on lui servit sa vodka-cola, la silhouette affalée contre le comptoir fouilla dans ses poches pour y chercher de la monnaie. « Non, laisse-moi payer ça. Une dame ne devrait jamais avoir à payer elle même ses boissons. » S'il avait été une femme, on l'aurait qualifié de jolie laide – il n'était pas vraiment beau, mais il avait un visage intéressant, qui invitait à se lier d'amitié.

« Euh, merci. » La transaction effectuée, elle attendit que le Gars anonyme ait rangé sa monnaie dans ses poches avant de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de lui tendre la main. « Je suis Hermione Granger, au fait. »

L'homme s'essuya soigneusement la main sur ses robes avant de lui donner une poignée de main ferme. « Smudger. »

« Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Smudger. » Hermione ne parvint pas à trouver la moindre chose à ajouter. Elle ne pouvait pas recourir aux lieux communs habituels de la conversation, parce que ça pourrait la mener dans une impasse carabinée. Elle ressentit un instant d'empathie pour la Reine, qui rencontrait toujours de nouvelles personnes, et posait toujours les mêmes questions idiotes, et probablement ennuyée à mort par les réponses. _'Et depuis combien de temps es-tu un Mangemort, Smudger ? Bien, bien. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à rejoindre les rangs. C'est très intéressant ? Et est-ce que tu veux tuer tous les moldus, ou seulement les sorcières Sang-de-Bourbe ? Je vois._'

« Alors comme ça, toi et Severus, hein ? » demanda Smudger.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Et ça marche bien entre vous ? »

Hermione acquiesça de nouveau. « Très bien. »

La conversation connut un moment de faiblesse, les deux parties étant tombées à court de sujet qui ne fâchaient pas. Hermione, que ce silence mettait mal à l'aise, se raccrocha à un bon vieux cliché. « Et vous venez ici souvent ? »

Elle serra les dents en s'entendant dire ça, mais apparemment la phrase n'avait pas la même connotation que celle qu'on lui associait dans le monde moldu. Ou alors, Smudger eut la gentillesse de prétendre qu'il n'en était rien. « Assez, oui. Il y a une grande réunion du Premier Cercle une fois par mois, seulement pour le haut du panier, au Manoir Malefoy, alors que les pauvres couillons comme nous ne sommes convoqués que de temps en temps, quand Sa Seigneurie a envie de créer un peu de désordre. Pas qu'on fasse jamais quoi que ce soit, » ajouta t'il précipitamment, se souvenant tout à coup de qui il avait en face de lui. « Le vieux Malefoy est bien trop occupé à s'envoyer en l'air avec sa Pépée Sang-de-Bourbe, et il passe la main à notre bon vieux Snappy. Alors on dégote une histoire qui nous permettra de satisfaire Sa Seigneurie. »

Un air de consternation se lisait sur le visage de Smudger. « Bien sûr, je dis pas que Snappy pense à toi comme à sa Pépée Sang-de-Bourbe, non, pas du tout. C'est seulement Malefoy, et on sait bien que lui c'est un salaud. » Smudger finit par se taire, décidant finalement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de creuser sa propre tombe plus profondément.

Hermione prit pitié de lui. « Malefoy est un salaud, » approuva t'elle. « Et il prend tout le monde de haut en plus. »

Smudger se ragaillardit. « C'est vrai, tu as raison. » Apparemment, '_Malefoy est un salaud_' était un thème récurrent chez eux, et l'homme n'était pas plus populaire dans son propre camp qu'il ne l'était chez les membres de l'Ordre. « Il se pavane, comme si tout lui appartenait, juste parce que c'est le cas. C'est pas des manières. »

« Oui, mais est-ce qu'il est heureux ? » demanda t'elle.

Smudger cligna des yeux. « Bien sûr qu'il est heureux ! » s'exclama t'il, en expliquant lentement, « Il est riche à crever, et il s'est marié avec la plus belle poule de notre classe. Evidemment qu'il est heureux comme un prince. »

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre envie d'expliquer la notion d'angoisse existentielle à Smudger, alors elle se contenta de, « Elle a l'air d'être sacrément casse-pieds, en tout cas. Je parie qu'elle arrête pas de lui dire de ne pas mettre ses coudes sur la table. »

« C'est vrai. » De toute évidence, c'était une idée nouvelle pour Smudger.

« Et ce n'est pas un truc qui fait rêver, pas vrai ? Pas après une dure journée passée à essayer de conquérir le monde. Ce qu'il te faut, c'est quelqu'un qui t'apporte un bon verre de whisky Pur Feu et tes pantoufles quand tu rentres : quelqu'un qui te fasse sentir que tu es le bienvenu chez toi. »

Smudger avait le regard perdu dans le vide : sa nouvelle idée avait été rejointe par une amie, et l'effort inhabituel le faisait loucher un peu. « Est-ce que tu apportes ses pantoufles à Severus ? »

Elle acquiesça. « De toi à moi, » elle lui donna un petit coup de coude, « des fois, je lui fais aussi un petit massage des pieds. Ça, ça le détend vraiment. »

« Non ! » Son incrédulité était la même que si elle venait d'admettre qu'elle se livrait à des jeux érotiques complexes impliquant un plumeau et une branche de céleri. « Tu es absolument formidable, voilà ce que j'ai à dire, » pleurnicha t'il, terrassé. « Severus est un type vraiment, vraiment chanceux. J'aimerais avoir une petite amie comme toi. »

Elle lui tapota le bras, essayant de le consoler. « Je suis sûre que ta petite amie est formidable avec toi, elle aussi. »

Elle l'entendit marmonner derrière sa manche, il s'essuyait les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie.

« Comment, un gaillard sympathique comme toi ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un. »

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais vit qu'elle était sincère. « Eh bien, c'est le côté Mangemort, tu vois. Les filles sympas ne veulent pas sortir avec nous, et ce n'est pas un secret facile à garder. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à suivre Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, alors ? » demanda t'elle, en essayant de garder un ton naturel.

« On ne peut pas tous être espions comme Severus, » répondit Smudger.

« Tu sais… » Hermione interrompit son exclamation haut perchée, et continua, d'une voix plus normale, « je veux dire, tu penses que Severus est un espion ? »

Smudger lui tapota la main, amicalement. « Bien sûr qu'il en est un. Ça tombe sous le sens. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il traîne avec les autres salauds. Il préférerait de loin être là avec ses vieux potes, mais il doit aller faire le dandy aux cocktails de Malefoy… » - Smudger leva le petit doigt – « et boire des boissons bizarres dans des verres décorés de petits parapluies, qu'on lui présente sur des plateaux qu'ont des napperons. C'est inhumain, ce que cet homme attend de lui. »

« Quel homme ? » demanda Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

« Dumbledore. Il est presque aussi salaud que Sa Seigneurie, non ? »

« Mon Dieu, oui ! » Hermione approuva avec ferveur, même si elle n'avait aucune base de comparaison, et espérait bien ne jamais en avoir.

Ils regardèrent leurs verres, uni par le sentiment de l'injustice de ce que le monde leur réservait. Ils soupirèrent.

Hermione se souvint que ça n'était pas la peine de s'apitoyer, puisqu'elle avait prévu de régler le problème de Sa Seigneurie dimanche, et qu'ensuite elle serait débarrassée de Dumbledore. Voilà. Elle se redressa. Sauf que maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec l'obligation supplémentaire de trouver un plan qui ne mettrait pas les Gars dans la panade. Ils étaient plutôt mignons, même s'ils refuseraient de l'admettre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu connais Severus ? » demanda t'elle.

« Depuis l'école. Poudlard, » précisa t'il sans nécessité. « On est de la même promo. »

« Et vous… Vous avez rejoint les rangs ensemble, pour ainsi dire ? »

« Tu poses bien beaucoup de questions, » s'étonna Smudger. « T'es pas un de ces rats de journalistes, au moins ? »

Hermione soupira. « Non, je suis une espionne, comme Severus. Mais je ne suis pas encore très douée. Tu ne le diras à personne, si ? »

Il lui tapota de nouveau la main. « Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, ton secret sera bien gardé. » Il sembla penser qu'il devait en faire plus, parce qu'après avoir roté discrètement et s'en être excusé, il ajouta. « Tu n'es pas si mauvaise, tu sais. Il m'a fallu une éternité pour m'en rendre compte. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu seras aussi douée que Severus. C'est un as dans sa partie, tu sais, un véritable génie. »

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je voudrais seulement qu'il se dépêche de régler son compte à Sa Seigneurie, d'une façon ou d'une autre. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, même le Premier Cercle commence à devenir assez nerveux. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda t'elle, avant d'afficher un grand sourire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me laisserais pas te payer un verre, et puis tu me raconteras tout ça. »

Smudger regarda son verre vide, puis le visage amical d'Hermione, avant de prononcer les mots qui lui vaudraient un jour un Ordre de Merlin (deuxième classe). « Ok, ça marche. »

* * *

_C'est zazaone qui m'a dégoté le nom de cocktail 'Sex Appeal'. Merci zaza. Les autres, je les ai inventés. benebu_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione et Smudger étaient tellement absorbés par leur conversation qu'ils remarquèrent à peine Severus quand il vint les rejoindre. Elle sursauta quand il posa un bras sur son épaule, et interposa son visage entre eux pour demander, « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? »

« On complote, » répondit-elle dans un grand sourire. Après tout, c'était ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Ch'est bien. »

Elle réalisa, avec une certaine déception, que Severus était une fois de plus en chemin vers une bonne cuite. A en juger par les sourires satisfaits de certains des Gars, soit ils avaient rempli son verre pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, soit même ils avaient corsé sa bière. Elle lui prit son verre des mains et le renifla. Rien de flagrant. Elle but une gorgée et faillir s'étouffer. Du brandy ! Ces espèces de cafards pervers avaient ajouté du brandy dans sa bière.

Elle leur jeta un regard très mécontent, et ils se tortillèrent un peu en prenant l'air honteux, ce qui était à peu près aussi convainquant venant de leur part que ça l'était quand ça venait de Harry et Ron. Et eux, elle ne pouvait pas les attraper par les oreilles pour leur faire entendre sa façon de penser.

Quelques soirées comme ça, et la tentation deviendrait quasi insupportable. Ils avaient tous, c'était évident, besoin qu'on les Reprenne En Main.

« Bien, viens-là, toi. Il est l'heure qu'on s'en aille, » dit-elle à un Severus de plus en plus affectueux, qui maintenant s'enroulait autour d'elle comme du chèvrefeuille autour d'un treillis. Ce comportement l'aurait rendu malade s'il avait été sobre, mais elle le trouvait étonnamment touchant. Si la boisson révélait la vraie nature d'une personne, Severus Snape était terriblement câlin.

Il se laissa entraîner vers la porte avec un dernier sourire moqueur pour les Gars.

Severus était un ivrogne affectueux. Les protestations indignées d'Hermione sur le fait qu'il puait du bec se turent quand il l'embrassa dans la ruelle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le mettre sur le compte du brandy ou de son habileté, mais quand il s'écarta, elle avait décidément la tête qui tournait, et très envie de Transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard aussi vite que possible.

Malheureusement, si la chose était possible, la fraîcheur de la nuit écossaise sembla le rendre plus ivre encore, et elle se retrouva à l'aider à tenir debout, puis finalement à le porter à moitié jusqu'à ses quartiers.

« Tu t'es vraiment bien entendue avec Smudger. Tu n'as pas aimé l'un d'entre eux plus que moi ? » demanda t'il avec inquiétude en entrant. « Parce que tu es ma petite amie, et que c'est moi que tu dois aimer le mieux. »

« Je n'ai aimé aucun d'entre eux plus que toi. » Ils étaient arrivés près du lit maintenant, et elle essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il se cramponnait à elle comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Ils étaient jaloux de moi, parce que j'avais une petite amie. Ils ont dit que tu étais jolie. Tu es jolie. »

« Merci Severus. C'est très gentil. Mais est-ce que tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps de te coucher ? »

« Ooooh, » s'émerveilla t'il. « Tu es d'humeur coquine, ce soir. J'approuve. » A ces mots, il s'écroula sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui, avant de se livrer à une manœuvre compliquée qui eut pour résultat de la coincer sous lui contre le matelas. Il s'endormit quasi instantanément, laissant Hermione plus qu'un peu frustrée.

Elle ne parvint pas à se libérer de la pieuvre humaine qu'était Severus Snape. Elle était devenu son nounours préféré et sa bouillotte dans le même emballage, et il refusait de la lâcher. Si elle parvenait à écarter un bras, il la bloquait avec une jambe. Si elle déplaçait une de ses jambes, il lui tapotait la tête en marmonnant quelque chose dans son sommeil.

Finalement, elle se résigna à l'inévitable, se tortilla un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, et se prépara à s'endormir. Severus émit un autre grognement satisfait, et se serra contre elle. « Severus Snape, » dit-elle doucement, « tu me le paieras. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit à son tour.

Hermione était toujours agrippée par un Severus endormi en se réveillant le lendemain matin. Son bras était engourdi, et elle égrena un chapelet de jurons à mi-voix tout en essayant de le masser pour retrouver des sensations.

Severus n'en fut pas perturbé le moins du monde.

Hermione lui donna des coups dans les côtes. Des coups plutôt appuyés, l'un dans l'autre, parce qu'elle se sentait toujours assez attristée à propos de la Nuit dernière, ou plutôt, de l'absence de 'Nuit dernière'. Ses coups eurent l'effet désiré, et Severus commença à remuer. D'abord une main, qu'il ouvrit, pour commencer à explorer les alentours, prudemment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait déterminé que Severus n'était pas seul.

Il ouvrit un œil et la regarda avec surprise, avant d'immédiatement passer à une expression de contentement béat. Malgré sa détermination à le faire souffrir pour ses nombreux péchés, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, et une chose en entraînant une autre, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne lui rende ses caresses.

Céder aussi facilement n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire du point de vue de la Discipline, mais il aurait été mal élevé d'essayer de discuter de quoi que ce soit dans un moment pareil.

Et puis, il était assez doué.

Bon, d'accord, exceptionnellement doué.

Après leurs ébats, ils restèrent enlacés, et Hermione se demanda simultanément combien de temps elle devrait attendre avant de demander un deuxième acte, s'il pourrait se laisser convaincre d'essayer quelques unes des idées intéressantes qu'elle avait eues, et s'il y avait moyen qu'elle ait droit à une tasse de thé en attendant, parce qu'elle mourait de soif.

Etant une fille, elle était capable de suivre plusieurs cheminements de pensée complexes à la fois. Severus, de son côté, n'était qu'un homme, et il ne pensait à rien de vraiment plus compliqué que '_Chuis Bien…_'.

Il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il aimait encore plus faire que de passer sa soirée avec les Gars.

Ce qui lui fit repenser à Smudger, et à tout le temps qu'Hermione avait passé à discuter avec lui la veille au soir.

« Hermione ? » demanda t'il d'un ton un peu plaintif. « De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé toi et Smudger hier soir ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, nous avons comploté. »

« Oh. » Il continua d'enrouler une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione autour d'un doigt. « Et à propos de quoi ? »

« Comme d'habitude : mettre fin au règne du mal, et apporter la paix dans le monde. Je te raconterai cet après-midi. »

« Est-ce que ton plan inclut de nous débarrasser de Dumbledore ? » marmonna t'il d'un air sombre.

« Bien sûr, chéri. Est-ce que tu m'as déjà vue ne pas être rigoureuse dans ce que je fais ? »

« Eh bien, je me demande si tu n'aurais pas manqué un endroit tout à l'heure. » Severus leva un sourcil, mutin.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Hermione. « Mais si tu as besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire… » elle s'y appliqua avec beaucoup de soin.

Plusieurs heures enfiévrées plus tard – elle avait même réussi à boire une bonne tasse de thé entre temps – Hermione se prélassait dans un bon bain chaud dans les quartiers de Severus, pendant que lui était allé discuter avec l'Ennuyeux Albus.

Elle profita de son bain pour penser tactique, entre les moments où elle se remémorait avec tendresse de leurs activités de la matinée. Smudger avait été suffisamment obligeant pour lui faire un compte-rendu complet de la situation du point de vue des Mangemorts, et maintenant tout ce qu'il lui restait à découvrir, c'est ce à quoi Albus pouvait bien jouer. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle devrait faire le sacrifice ultime de prendre le thé avec Minerva, et d'écouter des heures et des heures de babillages sur Albus, et combien il était merveilleux.

Ensuite, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire entrer Harry et Ron dans l'équation – elle ne pouvait pas négliger le fait que l'un était l'Instrument de la Prophétie, et l'autre le Meilleur Ami de l'Instrument de la Prophétie – et à trouver un plan. Après ça, elle devrait laisser les garçons penser qu'ils en avaient eu l'idée eux-même, et il suffirait de passer à l'action.

Satisfaite d'avoir plus qu'à moitié résolu tous les problèmes du monde magique – le truc, c'était de découper chaque tâche en étape, et de réfléchir à comment accomplir chacune de ces étapes – elle se sécha, s'enveloppa du deuxième peignoir de Severus, et se prépara à retourner discrètement dans sa chambre.

Elle eut la chance de n'être vue par aucun élève – ils étaient sans doute tous à Pré-Au-Lard, à essayer d'ingurgiter autant de bonbons qu'il était physiquement possible pour un petit corps en deux heures – et à se glisser dans sa chambre, pour se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Elle passa une demi-heure à sourire bêtement au plafond avant de se reprendre. Elle avait un monde magique à sauver, et ça ne se ferait pas en traînassant au lit.

Des vêtements, voilà ce dont elle avait besoin. Des vêtements, et ensuite un message pour Minerva.

Minerva, apparemment, était libre pour le thé. Minerva était libre, parce que Severus était toujours en train de discuter avec Albus. Minerva n'était pas très contente d'Albus, parce qu'il avait promis qu'il l'emmènerait déjeuner à Pré-Au-Lard.

En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait écouté que d'une oreille les dernières difficultés que rencontrait leur relation en dents de scie. Il y avait une limite à la quantité d'allusions au sexe entre seniors qu'elle pouvait supporter avant d'avoir envie de s'enfuir de la pièce en courant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre l'attrait d'un homme plus âgé, mais au moins Severus était encore ferme là où il le fallait. Et ses fesses étaient sans conteste aussi plaisantes à toucher qu'elles l'avaient été à regarder.

Oups. Baver sur la table à thé n'allait pas encourager aux confidences. Il était temps de retrouver sa concentration.

Albus était un âne. Albus n'avait pas la moindre considération. Albus était un salaud, un menteur, et un manipulateur.

Bien, tout ça était vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que Minerva retire ses œillères ? Assez inquiète que de poser la question ne lui vaille une fois de plus des détails sexuels, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et demanda quand même.

Minerva souffla, et se prépara à raconter ses malheurs à une oreille apparemment compatissante. « Je ne sais pas Hermione, on dirait que quelque chose a changé. Il a passé des années à me courtiser, à me persuader de sortir avec lui, et il était alors merveilleux, et attentionné, et romantique. Il y a une plusieurs années que nous sommes ensemble maintenant, et il m'a demandée en mariage à la dernière Saint-Valentin. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Je n'étais pas au courant ; vous avez été très discrets à ce sujet. »

Minerva acquiesça, et but une autre gorgée de thé. « Oui, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache avant que le petit problème de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ne soit réglé. Il a dit que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je devienne une cible. Mais maintenant je me pose des questions. Il a presque l'air d'avoir changé d'avis. »

« Est-ce que vous avez essayé de lui en parler ? »

« Evidemment. » Minerva soupira. « Mais vous savez à quel point il peut être fuyant. Il y a toujours une réunion des professeurs, ou une réunion de l'Ordre, ou une discussion avec Severus. Je veux dire, de combien de temps est-ce que Severus peut bien avoir besoin pour dire à Albus qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial hier soir ? Il ne s'est rien passé, pas vrai ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Pas que je sache. Mais je n'ai pas assisté à la réunion à proprement parler, plutôt à ce que je qualifierais de pot après la réunion. Je crois que nous avons obtenu des informations intéressantes. »

« Et ils vous ont bien traitée ? Je dois dire que j'ai été très inquiète quand Albus m'a dit que vous acceptiez d'accompagner Severus. »

Hermione calcula ce qu'elle devait répondre à Minerva. Lui dire toute la vérité était hors de question, mais si elle devait comploter et tirer des plans, Minerva pourrait bel et bien se révéler une alliée utile. Ça pourrait toujours servir de ne pas avoir à passer deux heures à se disputer pour faire admettre que '_non, ils n'ont pas été si méchants que ça en fait_'. « Je crois qu'il y a pas mal d'insatisfaction chez les Gars, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Ils n'allaient pas vider leur sac devant une drôle de Sang-de-Bourbe à ma première visite, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il serait possible de les persuader qu'ils pourraient avoir d'autres options pour leur avenir. Severus a fait un travail magnifique pour les tenir hors de danger. »

« Les Gars ? »

« C'est comme ça que Severus les appelle. »

Minerva lui lança un regard curieux. « Alors c'est Severus maintenant ? »

Hermione garda un ton parfaitement neutre pour répondre, « Bien sûr que nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. C'est difficile de prétendre être la Pépée de quelqu'un si on continue de le vouvoyer en l'appelant Professeur Snape. »

Minerva eut un reniflement peu gracieux. « Arrêtez un peu. Personne ne se balade avec cet air béat s'il ne s'est rien passé de plus compromettant qu'un simple passage au tutoiement. » Son sourire se dissipa, et elle prit un ton plus grave. « Oh, pauvre chérie, il ne vous fait pas le même coup, quand même ? Il ne vous demande pas de garder le secret, parce que si c'est le cas… »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Nous n'en avons pas réellement parlé, nous n'avons pas eu le temps, mais je doute qu'il veuille en faire un secret auprès de qui que ce soit. Mais il serait peut-être préférable qu'Albus ne soit pas au courant, pour diverses raisons. »

« En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui vendrai la mèche, Hermione. Nous avons rarement l'occasion de parler, et en ce moment, je ne lui donnerais pas l'heure qu'il est, à cette merde de Véracrasse baveux. »

Hermione cracha son thé en entendant ces mots, et passa les cinq minutes suivantes à s'éponger avec une serviette qu'elle avait attrapé d'un Accio, tout en se plaignant amèrement du fait que Minerva ait pu utiliser une expression si grossière. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Minerva. Vous êtes Directrice Adjointe, Directrice de Gryffondor, et vous devriez me montrer un bon exemple. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre des mots pareils venant de vous ! »

Minerva était à peine désolée. « Eh bien, » dit-elle, un peu contrite, « il le mérite, après tout. »

« Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas le cas ; seulement, si vous pouviez éviter de dire ce genre de choses quand je suis en train de boire du thé brûlant ! »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une femme qui a appelé Drago Malefoy un petit merdeux sans envergure avec autant de style qu'un alligator, qui gagnerait beaucoup à être transformé en une paire de chaussures parce qu'au moins elle pourrait le piétiner tous les jours, ait les oreilles si délicates, » renifla Minerva. « Et vous pouvez arrêter de sourire bêtement comme ça, vous avez passé bien trop de temps avec Severus. »

Hermione sourit de plus belle.

« Il est si doué ? » demanda Minerva, un peu rêveuse.

« Plus, bien plus encore, » répondit Hermione avec aplomb.

« Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que nous avons besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que du thé. Je pourrai noyer mon chagrin, et vous pourrez boire à vos amours. »

« C'est une sacrée bonne idée, Minerva. »

Quand Severus échappa finalement à Albus et arriva chez Hermione, il fut surpris – et déçu – de voir que Minerva était présente. Il fut encore plus surpris encore de voir qu'elles étaient toutes les deux un peu ivres.

« Vous savez que vous ne devriez pas boire dans l'après-midi, » dit-il avec sévérité. « Et si Albus vous surprenait ? »

« Albus peut aller se faire foutre, » affirma Minerva.

Hermione et Severus tressaillirent tous les deux en visualisant cette image.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous avez eu des mots tous les deux ? » demanda Severus en acceptant avec mauvaise grâce un verre de whisky pur feu : si vous ne pouvez pas les battre, joignez-vous à eux.

Minerva gratifia Severus d'une longue complainte détaillée sur tous les défauts d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, alors, » dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Minerva se réfugia dans un autre verre de whisky pur feu ; son manque de compassion l'avait blessée, et elle le lui dit.

« Apparemment, » intervint Hermione, « Albus a promis à Minerva de l'épouser quand tout ça serait fini, et maintenant il essaie de se défiler. »

« Le salaud. Le putain d'enculé de salaud. » Severus se leva de sa chaise, débordant d'indignation, et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'espace restreint, tout en jurant continuellement.

« Je remarque que vous n'avez pas d'objection à ce qu'il soit grossier, » dit Minerva à Hermione.

« Eh bien, venant de lui, je m'y attends, » répondit-elle. « Sans parler du fait qu'il est carrément sexy quand il est tout énervé comme ça. »

Minerva regarda Severus de la tête aux pieds, jugeant par elle même, avant de hausser les épaules. « Si vous le dites, ma chère. Je dois dire que personnellement je ne me rends pas compte. »

« Je suis ravie de l'entendre, » répliqua Hermione avec fermeté. « Parce que j'aurais eu horreur de devoir vous jeter un mauvais sort. »

« Bien, » interrompit Severus d'un ton acerbe, « quand ces dames auront fini de discuter entre elles, je serai ravi de pouvoir bénéficier de leur attention. Nous avons un problème grave. »

« Je suis touchée que tu sois si contrarié de ce qui m'arrive, » l'assura Minerva. « Mais vraiment, Severus, je pense que ta réaction est exagérée. Je pense qu'il a simplement la trouille, et je pourrais m'en occuper une fois que nous serons débarrassés de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. »

Severus inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises, son calme ne tenant visiblement plus qu'à un fil. « Je vous parle du fait qu'Albus a négligé plusieurs chances réelles de battre Sa Seigneurie, apparemment parce qu'il s'est engagé dans des fiançailles qu'il regrette maintenant. »

Minerva garda un silence horrifié le temps que la dernière pièce du puzzle se mette en place. « Le salaud, » siffla t'elle. « Le putain d'enculé de salaud. »

« Je l'ai déjà dit, ça, » lâcha Severus.

« Tu ne peux pas nier que ça vaille le coup d'être répété, » fit remarquer Hermione. Il grogna. « La question, c'est de savoir ce que nous allons faire. »

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda raisonnablement Minerva. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais souvent aux réunions de l'Ordre – Albus me fait toujours rester à Poudlard en cas d'urgence. Je ne crois pas qu'ils me prendraient au sérieux si je débarquais à la prochaine réunion pour accuser Albus d'être un salaud. »

« Et puis moi, ils m'ont jamais aimé, alors ils m'écouteront pas non plus, » chouina Severus. « Surtout le grand Harry Potter. C'est sans espoir. »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Albus a la mainmise sur l'Ordre, mais est-ce qu'on a besoin d'eux dans le fond ? » demanda Hermione avec beaucoup de patience ; la solution lui paraissait tellement évidente. « Bien sûr, nous aurons besoin de Harry, mais vous pouvez me laisser m'occuper de ça. Et pour le reste, je pense que les Gars pourront nous fournir toute l'aide dont nous aurons besoin. »

« Les Gars ? » s'esclaffa Severus. « Ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt s'ils n'ont rien à y gagner. »

« Exactement. » Hermione souriait. « Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'un plan qui nous permet de nous débarrasser de Sa Seigneurie sans danger, tout en leur permettant de s'en sortir en sentant la rose. C'est tout. »

« Je propose un toast, » dit Minerva, en levant son verre. « A la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, au fait de doubler Albus, et aux Gars. »

« Aux Gars, » reprirent Severus et Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Shiv5468.

Note : C'est à Mirliton que vous devez ce postage (cette postation ?) plutôt rapide : elle m'a menacée d'horribles tortures si je ne lui fournissais pas un chapitre rapidement. Vous pouvez la remercier en allant lire ses écrits. Rien de sérieux je le crains, mais Voldemort qui casse son karaoké et Severus qui boit son café matinal dans une tasse Bisounours. Et les pingouins, évidemment. On ne peut pas ignorer les pingouins. Hi-la-rant. Lien dans mes favoris.

**Mirliton**, ma grande, un avertissement rien que pour toi : il y a un gâteau au chocolat dans ce chapitre. Ne te laisse pas distraire. Autour du gâteau, il y a une histoire qui progresse.

&&&&&&&&

Décider qu'il était temps de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Sa Seigneurie était chose facile. Trouver un endroit où ils pourraient donner rendez-vous à Smudger sans être vus par un Auror, un Mangemort, ou quelqu'un qui risquerait de vendre la mèche à Albus, c'était plus difficile. Minerva avait un petit cottage au milieu de nulle part, et elle fut ravie de le prêter pour la bonne cause, mais il leur fallait encore s'arranger pour pouvoir s'absenter de Poudlard tous les trois en même temps.

Elle s'était assurée qu'Albus ne serait pas à moins de vingt-cinq kilomètres dudit cottage en l'invitant à l'y retrouver pour discuter de l'organisation de leur mariage, parce qu'elle voulait que tout soit prêt pour le jour où la guerre serait finie.

Quand Albus – au tout dernier moment – se défila à cause d'un empêchement de dernière minute, il ne fit aucune difficulté pour accepter qu'Hermione l'accompagne, allant même jusqu'à remercier la jeune femme de prendre sur son temps un week-end pour tenir compagnie à Minerva.

Severus de son côté dit la vérité : qu'il allait voir Smudger pour essayer d'avoir son avis sur les états d'âme des autres Mangemorts.

Hermione et Minerva étaient parties devant avec un elfe de maison, pour aérer le cottage, mettre un ragoût sur le feu et de la bière – Hermione ne voyait pas Smudger comme un buveur de vin – sous un sortilège de rafraîchissement. L'elfe de maison avait ensuite été renvoyé à Poudlard, pour leur laisser tout le secret dont ils avaient besoin. Hermione et Minerva s'étaient préparé une tasse de thé, elles étaient assises à table à regarder avec envie le gâteau au chocolat qui avait été très clairement amené pour plus tard, quand elles furent distraites par le claquement très net d'un Transplanage.

Elles prirent position de part et d'autre de la porte, baguettes à la main ; il ne servait à rien de courir des risques. Elles n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une fantaisie de la part d'Albus, qui pouvait décider bizarrement de venir à la dernière minute. Comme l'avait dit Minerva, il suffirait alors d'une Oubliette et d'un Imperius, mais il serait plus raisonnable de lui tomber dessus sans prévenir.

Heureusement, ce n'étaient que Severus et Smudger.

Smudger n'était pas content d'être là, pas content du tout, et son mécontentement augmenta encore en voyant l'accueil baguette en main que lui réservèrent les deux sorcières. Apparemment, il se sentit un peu mieux quand les baguettes retrouvèrent leur place dans la manche et – dans le cas de Minerva – dans un audacieux étui sanglé à la cuisse. Smudger sembla apprécier de pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur sa jambe, avant de se souvenir des bonnes manières et de détourner le regard.

Minerva approcha de lui en lui tendant la main. « Monsieur Smudger, quelle joie de vous rencontrer enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. »

Smudger s'essuya sur ses robes, avant de lui serrer la main. « Seulement Smudger, s'il vous plaît. »

« Alors vous devez m'appeler Minerva. »

Hermione se dit que si la jambe de Minerva avait été utile pour amadouer Smudger, il vaudrait mieux conforter cette opinion à l'aide de thé et de gâteau au chocolat, ce qui signifiait, bien sûr, qu'ils devraient tous en manger, afin de démontrer qu'il n'y avait pas de poison dans le gâteau.

Bonnes manières de Serpentards.

Ils n'auraient pas dû s'en faire. Smudger fut ravi d'accepter le gâteau au chocolat, et sembla penser que ça valait le coup de risquer l'empoisonnement, surtout parce que ledit gâteau était fourré de confiture de framboises et glacé de chocolat fondu. « Oh, mon préféré, » affirma t'il. « Je ferais presque n'importe quoi pour un morceau de gâteau. En tout cas, j'irai jusqu'au meurtre sans problème. » Il commença à manger voracement. Quand il en fut à la moitié, il demanda, dans une pluie de miettes. « Mais je me demande ce que vous allez me demander en échange. »

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû poser la question avant de manger le gâteau, » se moqua Severus.

« Nan, mon pote. Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'il est impossible de faire faire au bon vieux Smudger quelque chose qu'il veut pas faire, gâteau au chocolat ou pas gâteau au chocolat. »

« Eh bien, nous avons une proposition à vous faire, Smudger, » dit Minerva. « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de nous aider à libérer le monde magique du mal ? »

Smudger interrompit son geste – le transfert de plus de gâteau encore dans sa bouche. Sa main resta en l'air. « Ça me dit trop rien, » avoua t'il franchement. « Ça à l'air dangereux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'être riche et célèbre et d'avoir des tonnes de jeunes sorcières qui se pendent à ton cou ? » demanda Severus, en fusillant Minerva du regard. On pouvait faire confiance à une Gryffondor pour présenter la situation sous le mauvais angle.

Smudger se ragaillardit. « Ça, ça sonne mieux. Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux. » Il mordit à belles dents dans son gâteau, pendant que les trois autres se félicitaient du regard. « Bien sûr, faudrait que je sois stupide pour pas me rendre compte que vous parlez de la même chose. Et je suis pas stupide. »

Hermione sourit et lui resservit du thé. « Bien sûr, nous savons bien que tu n'es pas stupide, Smudger. Mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal de te faire remarquer que notre proposition a ses avantages. Après tout, tu n'es pas un de ces crétins de Gryffondor qui va se précipiter pour sauver le monde sans une petite contrepartie. »

Smudger les regarda avec méfiance, avant d'accepter une deuxième part de gâteau « D'accord, je vois les avantages qu'y peut y avoir à être le sauveur du monde magique. Potter a l'air de s'en tirer pas mal, même s'il a rien fait depuis des années. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Eh bien, » dit Hermione. « Pour le moment, il s'agit plus de Stratégie que d'un plan. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine qu'on se perde dans les détails, si finalement tu décides que tu ne veux pas participer, et puis tu pourrais très bien avoir des idées toi aussi. »

« Ça se tient. » Smudger fronça le nez. « Est-ce que c'est le déjeuner que je sens ? »

« Oups, » dit Minerva en se levant précipitamment de son siège. « J'espère que ça n'a pas brûlé. »

Le ragoût était cuit à la perfection, et Smudger fut le premier à l'apprécier, même s'il fit grise mine en voyant la portion congrue qu'on lui avait servie. « C'est mieux, » affirma t'il quand Minerva ajouta quelques bonnes cuillerées dans son assiette. « J'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour comploter. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que c'est le moment d'agir, et pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça dans le dos de Dumbledore ? »

Hermione et Severus regardèrent tous les deux Minerva. C'était à elle d'expliquer la situation. « Nous pensons que le Directeur se montre bien trop prudent, qu'il est temps de passer à l'offensive, et qu'il est inutile d'attendre plus longtemps. »

Smudger, qui écoutait des experts lui mentir depuis des années, comprit tout de suite que Minerva ne disait pas la vérité et le dit haut et fort.

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas seulement accepter que nous avons de très bonnes raisons de penser qu'Albus se trompe, » demanda Hermione, en regardant Minerva d'un œil.

Smudger ricana. « Tu me demandes de risquer ma vie pour vous, et tu me demandes de vous faire confiance, mais vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qui se passe en réalité ? Ça s'annonce mal pour ma pomme. »

« Mais… » protesta Hermione.

« Non, ma chère, il a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. » Minerva était rouge comme une tomate. « Albus a promis de m'épouser quand la guerre serait finie. Apparemment, il regrette cette promesse maintenant, et il cherche un moyen d'y échapper. Ça semble avoir affecté son jugement sur la guerre et la meilleure façon d'agir dans ce domaine. »

Smudger en était bouche bée. « Non, ça peut pas être vrai. »

« Je peux vous assurer que si, » dit Minerva la voix serrée.

« Eh ben, c'est un sacré crétin, 'scusez-moi de le dire, de décevoir un beau brin de sorcière comme vous. Un sacré crétin fini. »

Minerva rougit de nouveau, mais pour des raisons tout à fait différentes.

« Nous pensons qu'Albus a laissé passé plusieurs bonnes occasion d'en finir avec tout ça pour cette raison, » affirma Severus. « Si tu te souviens, il y a quelques mois, Sa Seigneurie a décidé de faire la réunion au Manoir Malefoy. Nous aurions pu encercler l'endroit et capturer tout le monde très facilement. »

Smudger acquiesça. « C'est vrai. En fait, j'ai eu les boules toute la soirée, je m'attendais à voir arriver des Aurors d'une minute à l'autre. »

« Si ça avait dû arriver, j'aurais malencontreusement été malade. Tout comme le reste des Gars. Nous aurions tous attrapé quelque chose en même temps – une espèce d'Auroritine. »

Smudger fut soulagé de savoir que Severus les aurait mis au courant. « D'accord, vous m'avez convaincu qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? »

« Eh bien, » dit Hermione, la bouche pleine. « Nous savons que la Prophétie réclame que Harry s'occupe de Sa Seigneurie en personne, alors l'idée de base, c'est de permettre à Harry de se retrouver avec lui seul à seul. »

Smudger acquiesça, avala sa bouchée de ragoût dans une déglutition sonore, et dit. « C'est logique. Mais ça veut dire qu'y faudra se débarrasser du Premier Cercle, et ce sont tous de fieffés salauds, pas vrai Severus ? Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

« Y'a pas de mal, » répondit gaiement Severus, en mangeant son ragoût avec appétit. « Ce sont tous de fieffés salauds, et Malefoy est le pire d'entre eux. »

Smudger approuva.

« Alors ils ont tous peur de lui ? » demanda Hermione.

Smudger et Severus acquiescèrent de concert.

« Alors si on pouvait persuader Lucius – disons, en le tenant en joue – de donner des ordres au reste du Premier Cercle, ils obéiraient ? » poursuivit Hermione. « Et à ce moment, les Aurors n'auraient plus qu'à venir les cueillir un par un. »

« Oui, » répondit Smudger en se grattant le menton. « Ils obéiraient, mais ce ne sera pas facile d'avoir le dessus sur le vieux Lucius. Il est méchamment costaud. Je crois pas qu'y ait beaucoup de monde qui soit capable d'Impériuser ce salaud. Severus pourrait le faire, mais à part lui… pas grand monde. »

« Et je ne tiens pas à faire quelque chose qui pourrait me faire enfermer par le Ministère, » intervint Severus. « Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore pour me garder hors d'Azkaban, et je ne fais certainement pas confiance à Fudge. Même si j'aimerais assez savoir jusqu'où je peux le pousser, dans le seul intérêt de déterminer combien je dois me méfier de lui. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer de le pousser du haut d'une falaise, » suggéra Hermione. « De cette façon, il serait vraiment poussé à son maximum, ce qui ne servirait pas à grand chose pour déterminer la confiance qu'on peut lui accorder, mais aurait l'avantage de rendre ce calcul purement théorique. »

Severus eut un rictus amusé. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Smudger tendit son assiette pour réclamer du rab. « Et si on laissait de côté le problème de savoir si Fudge rebondirait si on le lançait d'une grande hauteur, pour décider comment régler notre petit souci avec Lucius ? »

« Le Polynectar ? » suggéra Minerva.

« C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Le bon vieux Snappy peut nous fournir la potion, et il ne nous restera plus qu'à mettre la main sur quelques cheveux de la belle Lucie. Ce sera pas un problème, il les perd pire qu'un chat. »

Hermione tressaillit en entendant parler de chats dans une conversation sur le Polynectar. A en juger par le sourire ironique de Severus, il pensait à la même chose. « Oui, mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de ressembler à Lucius, il faut aussi avoir la même voix. La potion ne s'occupe pas de ça, du moins, à ce qu'on m'a dit. »

« Ce n'est pas difficile d'imiter Lucius. Tout ce qu'il y a à faire c'est de lever le nez, comme pour éviter une mauvaise odeur, et se plaindre des Sang-de-Bourbe tout le temps. » Smudger leur montra le bon angle pour le nez. « Oh, les Sang-de-Bourbe sont sales, et puants, et stupides, et nous devrions tous les tuer, » énonça Smudger dans une parfaite imitation de Malefoy.

Hermione, Severus et Minerva le fixaient. La dernière pièce du puzzle venait de se mettre en place.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? » demanda Smudger, mal à l'aise. « Eh merde, après toute une vie de planqué, je viens de me porter volontaire, c'est ça ? »

« Je suis sûre que vous serez impeccable dans ce rôle, Smudger, » affirma Minerva avec conviction.

« Il est trop tard pour te défiler maintenant, » ajouta Severus.

« Bon, mais il faut que je gagne quelque chose dans l'affaire, » insista Smudger. « Un Serpentard a sa fierté. »

« Une autre récompense en plus de voir le monde magique sauvé de la ruine ? » demanda Minerva, incrédule.

Smudger acquiesça, affichant un air calculateur. « Je veux une Pépée Sang-de-Bourbe pour moi tout seul. »

Il y eut un silence horrifié, et Severus serra ses mains sur son couteau et sa fourchette à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

« Ce n'est pas un terme que l'on emploie dans la bonne société, » expliqua gentiment Minerva.

« Ah, » dit Smudger. Il mangea en silence pendant un moment. « J'ai pas l'habitude de la bonne société. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux une petite amie moldue ? » demanda Hermione.

« Eh bien, » expliqua Smudger, reconnaissant pour la perche qu'elle venait de lui tendre. « Elles ont l'air tellement plus marrantes que les Sang-Pures. Je veux dire, elle connaissent le football et savent jouer aux fléchettes, et elles ont rien contre l'idée de passer une soirée dans un pub… Je ne sais pas, elles ont simplement l'air plus marrantes. »

« Alors tu ne tiens pas spécialement à ce qu'elle soit une fille de moldus, » questionna Hermione. « Tu veux juste une fille qui aime le même genre de choses que toi. »

« Oui, » répondit Smudger. « Je rajeunis pas, et en voyant ce bon vieux Snappy se caser… eh bien, ça m'a fait réfléchir. »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre une Sang-de-Bourbe pour toi tout seul, tu sais, » dit Hermione. « Mais je suis sûre qu'à nous deux, Minerva et moi pourrions te présenter quelques filles sympas. Et bien sûr, si par hasard nous laissions entendre combien tu as été courageux, et que c'est grâce à toi que Sa Seigneurie à été battue, les jeunes filles se précipiteront dans tes bras. »

« J'imagine, » dit Smudger, pas convaincu. « J'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les filles jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Mais c'était avant que vous ne deveniez un véritable héros, » affirma Minerva. « Regardez un peu notre bon vieux Snappy. Il n'attirait pas vraiment les Dames avant qu'Hermione n'arrive. Mais une fois qu'elle a découvert combien il était Courageux, et Intelligent, elle est venue lui manger dans la main, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? »

Severus s'était montré tour à tour irrité, attendri, puis amusé pendant cette péroraison.

« Tout à fait, » dit Hermione avec conviction. « Je lui mange dans la main. »

Elle leva les yeux et vit que Severus posait sur elle un regard plein d'affection. Elle se sentit rougir, le souffle un peu court, et assez impatiente que la réunion touche à ses seins.

Touche à sa fin, c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire. A sa fin. Pas à ses seins.

Hum.

« Purée, » s'exclama Smudger, ramenant Hermione à la réalité assez brutalement. « C'est pas que je te croie, évidemment, mais c'est mignon de voir une fille prête à mentir pour son homme comme ça. » Il essuya une larme imaginaire de ses yeux.

« Mais voyons, Smudger, » dit Hermione, battant des cils de façon tout à fait artificielle. « Je suis une Gryffondor, pas une Serpentard rusée ; je suis incapable de mentir. »

Smudger fut pris d'une sérieuse crise de fou-rire en entendant ces mots. « Elle est bonne, » répétait-il. « Elle est vraiment bonne. »

Il ne s'arrêta de rire que quand il s'étouffa avec un morceau de ragoût, et que Severus dût lui taper dans le dos. Il tapa d'ailleurs peut-être un peu plus fort que strictement nécessaire, le Sang-de-Bourbe de tout à l'heure lui restait encore un peu en travers de la gorge.

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit Smudger, quand il eut finalement repris son souffle. « Je marche. »

« Bien, » dit Hermione, « maintenant, nous arrivons au point le plus délicat. »

« Se débarrasser de Sa Seigneurie ? » demanda Smudger.

« Non. Réussir à faire faire à Harry et Ron ce qu'on veut qu'ils fassent. »

Smudger eut un sourire hésitant, ne sachant pas si Hermione n'était pas en train de le mener en bateau.

« Crois-moi, » dit Severus avec ferveur. « Elle ne plaisante pas. »

Hermione eut un sourire calculateur. « Je crois que je viens de trouver exactement comment nous y prendre. C'est simplissime. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Il suffit de leur dire de ne pas le faire. Ça a toujours marché avec Albus, et ils n'ont jamais retenu la leçon. »

Severus ricana. « Jamais, c'est vrai. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne fais surtout pas ça, Potter, lui répétait-il. Et ça ne loupait jamais, à la fin de l'année, vous vous retrouviez tous les trois à faire très précisément ce qu'on vous avait interdit de faire. »

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas le leur faire interdire par Albus cette fois encore ? » demanda Minerva. « A mon avis, si tu présentes ce plan à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre – sans parler de Smudger bien sûr – Albus va faire sa chochotte, et ils commenceront à y penser de leur côté. »

« Je préférerais qu'on laisse Albus hors de tout ça, » dit Severus. « Ce n'est qu'un emmerdeur, un crétin d'âne bâté. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je sais, je vais les inviter à boire un verre et voir ce qu'ils pensent de l'idée. Inutile de mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Albus à propos de nos plans, à moins que nous n'y soyons obligés. Ensuite, s'ils sont partants, la seule chose qu'il nous restera à faire est de leur présenter Smudger sans qu'ils ne se méfient de lui, parce que nous n'avons pas six ans devant nous pour les persuader de sa bonne foi. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as finalement réussi à les convaincre que je ne suis vraiment pas secrètement en cheville avec Sa Seigneurie ? » demanda Snape d'un ton acide.

« Soit ça, soit ils ont appris à ne plus être stupides au point de répéter leurs soupçons quand j'étais là, » répondit Hermione. « J'imagine qu'ils ont fini par réaliser que si tu étais vraiment du côté des méchants, Harry mangerait les pissenlits par la racine à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Exactement, » dit Smudger. « Après tout, il a sous la main un laboratoire entier de potions vicieuses. S'il avait voulu régler son compte au petit crétin, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. »

Severus sourit en entendant ces louanges, il ne les avait pas volées. « Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être apprécié. »

« Vraiment, » dit pensivement Minerva, « je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Sa Seigneurie n'y a pas pensé. Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il ne t'a pas chargé de le débarrasser de Harry ? »

« Ah, je sais pourquoi, » répondit Smudger avec assurance. « Il veut s'en occuper lui-même, pas vrai ? C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une rancune personnelle. C'est idiot, quand on y pense. Je suis un type pratique. Si on veut que quelqu'un meure, ce qui est important, c'est qu'il finisse par mourir, et pas comment ça se passe, ou même qui s'en occupe. »

Severus acquiesça. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord. »

Hermione eut un sourire moqueur. « Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler quand Harry sera de nouveau le héros du monde magique… »

Severus n'avait pas l'air ravi d'y penser. « Tu est sûre qu'on ne pourra pas l'Amnésier après coup ? Comme ça personne n'en saurait jamais rien. »

Seule Minerva sourit, Smudger et Hermione savaient qu'il parlait sérieusement.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas là dans les fics précédentes, Amnésier : Utiliser un sort d'Oubliette. benebu._


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione devait admettre que quand Severus appelait Harry '_la personne la plus horripilante à qui il avait jamais eu l'infortune de parler, Sa Seigneurie et Lucius Malefoy compris'_, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais pour être tout à fait juste avec Harry, elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'avoir une discussion prolongée avec aucun des deux autres personnages, alors elle ne pouvait prétendre qu'à une conclusion partielle en la matière.

Non qu'elle ait la moindre raison de penser qu'elle était dans l'erreur.

Elle avait comme convenu invité Harry et Ron à prendre un verre, et Severus avait de son côté décliné l'invitation. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé que la présence de Severus pourrait les aider en quoi que ce soit, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle devait l'inviter quand même. Et puis, en l'invitant, elle était sûre de se voir répondre 'non' avec superbe, alors que si elle ne l'invitait pas, il trouverait le moyen de venir dans son dos pour être au courant de ce qui se tramait.

Elle ne pensait pas que Harry serait disposé à les aider à se débarrasser de Sa Seigneurie s'il réalisait que l'un des bénéfices secondaires serait d'améliorer la vie sexuelle de Severus, et c'est pourquoi elle garda un silence discret sur sa relation naissante avec lui.

Ce qui se révéla une sage idée. Le temps n'avait aucunement atténué la rancœur que les deux garçons avaient pour Severus, et ils consacrèrent le premier quart d'heure de leur soirée à se remémorer leurs pires retenues avec l'Imbécile Graisseux.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où il nous a fait découper ces Bubobulbs ? » lança l'un des deux, et ça suffit à les lancer dans cette compétition bizarre qui visait à déterminer qui d'entre eux avait vécu la plus pénible.

Harry gagna, bien sûr. Hermione n'avait même pas eu le droit de participer, sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de retenue avec Snape. Ron avait fait une brave tentative pour remporter le titre en racontant la fois où il avait été forcé de passer trois heures avec Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, et Colin Creevey, à nettoyer le sol de la Classe de Potions à la brosse à dents, mais il se retrouva disqualifié, parce que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

« Tu as passé la soirée à regarder Drago et Pansy se peloter, et à faire des paris avec Creevey sur combien de temps ils pouvaient tenir sans respirer, » s'indigna Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules. Ça avait valu le coup d'essayer. « Tu ne peux pas nier que ça aurait pu arriver, quand même, » affirma t'il.

« Ça, c'est vrai. Il était suffisamment salaud pour te faire faire un truc pareil, » admit Harry, avant qu'ils ne lèvent leurs verres à la santé de tous ces pauvres couillons qui étaient toujours à la merci de Snape.

Hermione en vint à l'objet de la réunion en demandant sans plus de précisions comment allaient 'les choses'.

Harry prit une expression sérieuse, qui fit se demander à Hermione s'il n'avait pas des piles. « Eh bien, évidemment, je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais nous sommes vraiment assez contents de la façon dont progressent les choses. »

Hermione ravala sa protestation (_Je suis membre de l'Ordre moi aussi ! Et pense à toutes les aventures que nous avons partagé pendant toutes ces années ! Et qui a tiré les marrons du feu pour vous pendant tout ce temps ? Et pis pour qui vous vous prenez, d'abord ?_) et se contenta de prendre un air encourageant et intéressée, tout en revoyant mentalement la liste des mauvais sorts appropriés en pareille situation.

Pas de Doloris, se répétait-elle. Peu importe à quel point ces deux-là te tapent sur les nerfs, tu ne peux pas utiliser le Doloris. Et puis, c'est illégal.

« Assez content ? » demanda t'elle, en ajoutant pour elle-même, _'mais dans quel monde est-ce que tu vis, pour dire que les choses vont bien ? Sa Seigneurie est toujours en vie, Lucius Malefoy fait ce qui lui chante, et je suis coincée à enseigner à Poudlard ! '_ Elle ne savait pas laquelle de ces trois choses était la pire.

Harry acquiesça. « Nous avons capturé plusieurs Mangemorts ces derniers mois, et nous ne sommes plus très loin de déterminer où se cache Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. »

Evidemment, se dit-elle, on aurait tout aussi bien pu poser la question à Smudger, ou même à Severus, qui savaient très exactement où on pouvait trouver Sa Seigneurie – tout du moins le dernier vendredi du mois. « Humm ? » demanda t'elle, sans s'engager. « Et que ferez-vous une fois que vous aurez cette information ? »

« Eh bien, nous devrons bien sûr effectuer une reconnaissance des lieux, avant de prendre les décisions concernant les meilleures tactiques à employer pour atteindre notre cible. »

« Excuse-moi, » interrompit brusquement Hermione. « Faire une reconnaissance ? Réfléchir à la tactique ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver au Harry que je connaissais ? Celui qui se précipitait sans réfléchir, et qui réglait les problèmes ? »

« C'était l'ancien Harry, » admit-il à regret. « Maintenant, je suis un Auror aguerri qui sait comment on doit faire les choses. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous comporter comme si nous étions des enfants. C'est ce qu'ils me répètent tout le temps, en tous cas. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression de ne rien faire d'autre que de la paperasse. Je ne sais pas, je ne m'étais jamais imaginé qu'être un Auror puisse être si ennuyeux. La chose la plus excitante que j'ai faite cette semaine, ça a été de transformer mon rapport sur l'affaire Strangleton en un hibou en papier, qui a volé en rond dans mon bureau pendant près de dix minutes. J'espérais le voir chier sur la tête de Shacklebolt, mais même pas. »

Hermione dévisagea Harry pendant un moment. Mais qu'est-ce que le Ministère pouvait bien lui mettre dans le crâne, pour lui faire croire qu'il devait se comporter comme un comptable ? Il était supposé être un Auror, pour l'amour de Dieu, et se démener pour sauver des vies, au lieu de rester assis à son bureau pour écrire des rapports. « Et si je vous disais que je savais où trouver Sa Seigneurie dans quinze jours, et que j'ai pensé à un plan qui éloignerait quasiment tout le Premier Cercle pour la soirée, ce qui te donnerait la meilleure opportunité depuis des années de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai pas entendu parler ? »

« Eh bien, je me suis dit que tu devrais être le premier à savoir. Je n'en ai même pas encore parlé à Dumbledore. C'est entre toi, moi, Minerva, et Severus. Et notre contact secret, Mr Smith. »

« Oooh, Severus, » l'interrompit Harry. « Alors maintenant on l'appelle par son prénom… »

Hermione rougit, mais heureusement les garçons ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

Ron fronçait le nez, ce qui était toujours signe qu'il réfléchissait. « Je crois me souvenir que l'année dernière, le vieux Snappy a suggéré que c'était le moment idéal pour attaquer Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom. Mais nous n'avons pas bougé. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, il se donne du mal, il risque sa peau pour déterminer les points faibles, et on ne fait que l'ignorer, » cracha Hermione, indignée, essayant très fort de ne pas penser aux concours de fléchettes.

« C'est évident, non ? Ça fait des années que Snape vient nous voir pour nous raconter que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom est à tel endroit, ou qu'il est vulnérable tel ou tel jour, et jamais personne ne l'a pris au sérieux. C'est trop facile. Se débarrasser de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom est censé être difficile, épuisant, et demander beaucoup d'intrigue, et de danger, et de sacrifices inutiles. On n'est pas supposés arriver à couvert pour lui lancer un sort par derrière. Ce n'est pas du tout héroïque. » Ron balaya cette idée du revers de la main.

« Mais Dumbledore doit sans doute insister pour qu'on passe à l'action ? » Hermione ne pouvait pas croire que le Ministère soit tellement stupide.

Ron se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, et se prépara à annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. « Pas vraiment. C'est un peu bizarre, en fait, » dit-il. « Je veux dire, il y a des gens au Ministère que l'attitude de franc-tireur de Dumbledore effraie et inquiète, alors je sais pas si ça aurait fait beaucoup de différence, mais même lui s'est mis à soutenir Snape un peu moins ces derniers temps. L'impression générale, c'est que même Dumbledore commence à douter de sa loyauté. Et puisque Harry est la seule personne qui puisse vaincre Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, il est vital qu'on ne le laisse pas prendre de risque. »

Hermione ricana. « Alors si je comprends bien, on est tous restés assis à attendre que tu fasses quelque chose, et toi de ton côté tu es resté à attendre que Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom te soit livré avec un ruban rose autour du cou, mais seulement si ce n'est pas Severus Snape qui te l'amène sur un plateau. Partis comme on l'est, tu seras toujours en train d'attendre au moment de ta retraite ! »

Harry soupira. « Tu es sérieuse. »

« Mais vous en avez certainement marre de vous tourner les pouces ? Moi, en tous cas, j'en ai assez, » répliqua Hermione avec exaspération.

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Tu sais, » reprit pensivement Ron, « je me suis souvent dit que Shacklebolt était un peu une vieille dadame. Si on l'écoutait, on ne pourrait jamais rien faire. »

« Hum, » dit Harry. Ce n'était pas le '_hum, je préfère ne pas me prononcer_', c'était plus le '_hum, j'y réfléchis_', presque le '_hum, je suis d'accord_'.

« On faisait une si bonne équipe, » ajouta Ron.

« Et on s'amusait tellement, » ajouta Hermione.

« C'est vrai, » admit Harry, avec un éclair de son ancienne malice dans les yeux.

« Alors, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione.

« Eh bieeeen, » dit Harry, résistant de moins en moins et leur jetant des regards interrogateurs, auxquels ils répondirent en hochant la tête. Ça lui semblait plus sensé d'aller attaquer Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient que parce que c'était la meilleure solution tactique à adopter. « D'accord, parle-moi de ton plan. Ça ne peut pas nous faire de mal de simplement l'écouter, pas vrai ? »

Ron sourit. « Pas du tout. Je dirais même que c'est notre devoir de le faire. »

Hermione attrapa une paire de dessous de verre sur la table d'à côté, et commença à les disposer sur la table. « Voilà, » dit-elle brusquement. « Apparemment, Sa Seigneurie est terrée dans une vieille maison au milieu de nulle part. En temps normal, plusieurs membres du Premier Cercle traînent dans le coin, pour lui embrasser les pieds et lui dire à quel point il est formidable. Nous avons un homme à l'intérieur, qui pourra leur ordonner de sortir, et il le feront. Non seulement ça, mais il pourra laisser la porte de derrière pour nous. »

« Alors tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de nous faufiler près de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom par derrière, crier 'hé !', et le tuer, » résuma Harry.

« Pourquoi crier 'hé' ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ben, il peut pas lui lancer un sort dans le dos, quand même. » expliqua Ron avec calme. « Les Gryffondors ne font pas ce genre de chose, si ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien. C'était peut-être une réaction de fille, mais elle était tout à fait prête à lancer des sorts aux gens par derrière. Ça lui semblait le meilleur moment pour le faire. Peut-être qu'elle passait trop de temps avec Severus ? »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'en pense Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne lui en ai pas parlé, » répondit Hermione, en jouant avec son carton de bière.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Harry. « Tu veux dire que tu fais tout ça dans son dos ? »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Eh bien, ça règle la question, non ? » Harry sourit. « Tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Je propose un toast, » dit Hermione en levant son verre. « Aux Trois Mousquetaires ! »

« Hein, » demanda Ron, stoppant son mouvement en cours de route.

« Les Trois Mousquetaires ? » Hermione regarda les airs ahuris des garçons et soupira. « Les personnages d'un livre moldu. Ils étaient trois – d'où le nom – et leur devise était 'un pour tous et tous pour un'. Je me suis dit que ça nous irait bien. »

« Oh. Oh, d'accord, alors. Aux Trois Mousquetaires ! » Leurs verres claquèrent pour saluer le toast. « Et ensuite, Hermione va pouvoir nous expliquer comment exactement elle en est arrivée à appeler Severus Snape par son prénom, » enchaîna Ron.

Hermione se félicita de ne pas avoir été en train de boire quand il dit cela. Apparemment, elle avait quelques explications à leur donner. Elle fit signe à la serveuse de leur apporter une autre tournée : il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux entendre à travers une brume d'alcool.

&&&&&&&&

Severus attendait Hermione, ce qui était mignon. Il l'attendait devant les grilles de Poudlard, ce qui risquait de créer un malaise, puisque les garçons la raccompagnaient jusque là. Heureusement, les garçons étaient presque aussi ivres qu'Hermione, et quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec leur pire ennemi, ils se contentèrent de ricaner comme des imbéciles en se donnant des coups de coude dans les côtes.

Hermione essayait de les faire taire, tout en tentant de ne pas glousser elle aussi.

« Oooh, » dit Ron. « Tu vas avoir des ennuis maintenant. »

« Miss Granger, » affirma Severus, « ne va pas avoir d'ennuis. Il est parfaitement clair que c'est vous autres, en vauriens que vous êtes, qui l'avez entraîné sur le chemin du vice, comme cela s'est déjà produit si souvent par le passé. »

Les garçons gloussèrent de nouveau.

« C'est vrai, » confirma Hermione avec beaucoup de dignité. « C'est de votre faute. C'est vous qui avez insisté pour qu'on boive des fœtus (1). »

« Des foetus ? » demanda Severus.

« Tu mets un verre de Whisky Pur Feu au fond d'une pinte de bière et tu bois le tout, » expliqua Hermione.

« Dieu du ciel. » Severus était impressionné qu'ils tiennent encore debout après ça, et prit note de suggérer aux Gars d'essayer un de ces soirs, surtout s'ils étaient particulièrement rebelles à propos de quelque chose. Apparemment, les personnes les plus difficiles se transformaient en idiots rigolards, à qui il serait bien plus facile de donner des ordres par la suite, et quand il s'agissait des Gars, il avait besoin de tous les avantages auxquels il pouvait penser.

« B'nuit, b'nuit, » marmonna Hermione, en embrassant chacun des garçons sur la joue. Severus trouva que ce geste était par trop amical, et les regarda disparaître au loin.

« Par tous les dieux, » s'exclama Severus. « Et c'est sur eux que nous comptons pour sauver le monde magique ? »

« Ils seront sobres ce soir-là, » fit remarquer Hermione. « Et pourquoi diable est-ce que tu m'as appelée Miss Granger ? »

Severus sembla mal à l'aise. « Je ne savais pas si tu avais parlé de nous à tes amis. »

« Bien sûr que oui. Ils savent que tu es mon petit ami. »

Severus renifla. « Je ne suis pas un peu vieux pour être le petit ami de quelqu'un ? »

« Non. Tu as exactement le bon âge. » Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, sincère. « Maintenant, est-ce que tu vas m'aider à me mettre au lit ? »

« Oui. J'ai même apporté une fiole de potion contre la gueule de bois pour toi. »

« Tu es tellement mignon. »

« J'espère que ça, tu ne le leur a pas dit. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne m'auraient jamais crue. Après tout, tu as été leur professeur pendant sept ans. »

Severus réfléchit à la question. Il avait retiré autant de points qu'il avait pu, distribué les retenues arbitrairement, et avait toujours favorisé les Serpentards. Sa réputation était assurée, même s'il était poli avec Hermione en public. Néanmoins, quand Hermione glissa la main dans la sienne, il vérifia que personne ne les regardait ; il était inutile de prendre des risques.

Les Gars se moqueraient de lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

&&&&&&&&

Hermione était heureuse. Elle était, sans vouloir chercher à analyser la chose trop avant, extraordinairement heureuse.

Elle se rendit compte que d'être extraordinairement heureuse rendait Poudlard presque supportable. Elle n'en était pas tout à fait au point de chanter des airs joyeux quand elle se déplaçait dans le château, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait une tendance à se mettre à sourire de toute ses dents sans raison particulière, même en plein milieu de ses cours, ce qui avait l'avantage de rendre encore plus nerveuse une population étudiante déjà plutôt inquiète.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à répondre défensivement à Albus pendant les réunions des professeurs – ça ne lui faisait jamais remettre en cause ses idées incongrues, mais les professeurs étaient supposés faire l'effort de protester. Les regards désapprobateurs qu'elle reçut, et les murmures pas si discrets disant qu'elle Les Laissait Tomber, étaient un peu forts venant de collègues qui avaient profité de sa naïveté de nouvelle pour s'assurer qu'elle écope de trois week-ends à Pré-Au-Lard d'affilée.

Des salauds, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul cheveu dans la soupe – deux, si on comptait Vous-Savez-Qui – Albus complotait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, il soupçonnait que Minerva complotait quelque chose, dans lequel Severus et Hermione seraient, ou ne seraient pas, impliqués.

A leur retour du cottage, Albus avait nonchalamment coincé Hermione en salle des professeurs pour commencer à lui poser des questions gênantes. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cet interrogatoire approfondi, et elle savait qu'elle avait eu l'air coupable en balbutiant ses réponses. Elle espérait seulement qu'il penserait qu'elle lui cachait un plan pour le mener devant l'autel, et pas quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Sa Seigneurie.

Par conséquent, elle était de mauvaise humeur au déjeuner. Et cette humeur ne fut pas améliorée par les commentaires de Minerva, qui prétendait que le cerveau d'Hermione se transformait en purée de pois maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse. Hermione ignorait vaillamment le mal que Minerva se donnait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute, « Et j'espère que vous reprendrez vos esprits avant que Serpentard ne remporte la Coupe cette année. »

Hermione sourit vaguement, pensant toujours à moitié à ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire à Albus. « La situation ne peut pas être aussi catastrophique. »

« Oh, si, qu'elle le peut, » répondit Minerva avec sévérité. « Pendant que vous vous promeniez la tête dans les nuages, Severus a continué comme à son habitude, et nous avons presque 200 points de retard. »

Un gros nœud se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione, et elle eut l'impression de le sentir descendre jusqu'à son estomac.

Comme d'habitude.

200 points !

Mais… mais…

Ce fut une Hermione très contrite qui reprit le chemin de sa classe. « Bon, vous autres, » grommela t'elle, alors que ses élèves entraient. « Asseyez-vous. Ouvrez vos livres au chapitre dix, et commencez à lire. Je ne veux pas entendre un bruit avant la fin du cours. »

Les élèves furent curieusement soulagés de retrouver une Hermione ronchonne derrière son bureau, au lieu d'une Hermione qui avait la tête dans les nuages : ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir avec un professeur grognon. Malheureusement, aux yeux de la professeur grognon en question, les petits sourires de soulagement ne se distinguaient pas des rictus de pitié.

« D'accord. Je retire dix points à Serpentard, et ce n'est qu'un début. »

« Mais, Miss, » protesta l'un des enfants, plus courageux que ses camarades.

« Mais Miss, rien du tout. Le prochain d'entre vous qui respire trop bruyamment perdra cinq autres points pour sa Maison. » Le message fut reçu et compris, les élèves se plongèrent dans leurs livres avec mauvaise grâce, et Hermione eut tout loisir de réfléchir en paix.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que Minerva était cinglée.

Elle et Severus s'étaient découvert une attraction mutuelle, qui, avec le temps, pourrait très bien évoluer vers de l'amour.

Mais en attendant, Hermione ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que Severus se mette à sourire en public juste à cause d'elle, même s'il avait un sourire absolument charmeur qui la faisait fondre complètement : ce sourire lui était réservé, rien qu'à elle. Elle ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi ses techniques d'enseignement changeraient – il détestait les enfants, les enfants le détestaient, et les potions demandaient toujours l'utilisation de flammes et d'objets pointus, et ils auraient beau baiser tant qu'ils le voulaient, ces données n'allaient pas changer.

Alors, plus elle y pensait, plus elle était convaincue que Minerva laissait ses préjudices totalement compréhensible contre les hommes modifier son jugement, et qu'elle et Severus partageaient une Relation, et que quoi qu'il se passe dans la tête de Severus, même si ça demeurait obscur, il devait y avoir une explication parfaitement rationnelle à son comportement.

Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il devait toujours prétendre être un Mangemort sans cœur, et que l'un des gamins écrivant à son papa que Severus souriait pendant ses cours ne risquait pas d'aider son cas. Ou encore, peut-être que l'un de ces petits chéris avait effectivement fait quelque chose qui méritait qu'on lui retire tous ces points. Ça arriverait à un moment ou à un autre, même si c'était aussi probable que cette histoire de singes qui écrivaient du Shakespeare. Quel que soit le problème, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Severus Avait Des Doutes au sujet de leur relation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le petit Stebbins respirait par la bouche, et ça lui fit perdre encore cinq points pour sa Maison. Qu'il soit un Serpentard n'était que pure coïncidence.

Hermione sécha le Dîner en prétextant un mal de crâne, et commanda un repas dans ses quartiers. Si elle devait voir Albus ou Minerva ce soir, elle risquait de leur crier dessus, alors mieux valait se tenir à l'écart.

Elle espérait que Severus passerait la voir plus tard pour lui dire ce qui le tracassait. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas se comporter comme les garçons et la garder dans le noir 'parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète', pour qu'il ne lui reste que quelques heures pour régler la panade dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis cette fois. Elle ne pouvait que lui faire confiance pour se confier à elle à un moment, avant qu'elle n'ait à recourir à des mesures extrêmes comme de devoir lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Elle savait comment ça se passerait alors : plusieurs minutes de grognements inarticulés, puis des dénégations fuyantes, du genre 'mais je te dis qu'il n'y a rien de spécial', suivies d'accusations de harcèlement, et enfin, une fois que toutes les autres issues auraient été épuisées, l'Aveu.

Severus frappa à sa porte après le dîner – pas vraiment le comportement de quelqu'un qui avait des regrets à propos de leur relation – et fut accueilli par un baiser sur la joue. « Entre, » lui dit-elle. « Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? Dobby vient juste de revenir d'une expédition dans la cave secrète de Dumbledore. Je peux te proposer un porto tout à fait remarquable. »

Severus se mit à l'aise sur le canapé, et lui adressa ce sourire doux dont il avait le secret. « Ce serait très plaisant. » Il posa une petite bouteille sur une table. « J'ai apporté ça avec moi, au cas où ça aurait été à cause d'un véritable mal de crâne, et pas de Dumbledore, que tu as évité le dîner dans la Grande Salle. »

« C'est gentil de ta part. » Elle versa deux verres de vin, et lui en tendit un avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« J'avais une idée derrière la tête, » dit-il, en passant une main autour de sa taille.

« Ça me paraît intéressant. »

Il eut un sourire ironique, mais il manquait de conviction. Il appuya sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, et soupira. « Albus m'a vraiment tapé sur les nerfs la semaine dernière. Est-ce que tu es sûre que je ne peux pas glisser un peu de poison dans son verre ? »

Hermione lui tapota le genou, réconfortante. « De mon côté, j'ai eu une journée absolument atroce, et je refuse de penser à Albus avant que ceci » – elle fit tourner le vin dans son verre – « ait eu une chance de laisser agir sa magie. Mais tu sais, je crois vraiment que nous pourrons laisser Minerva s'occuper d'Albus ; je m'attends à les voir devant l'autel moins de quinze jours après la chute de Sa Seigneurie, et elle aura alors une vie entière pour lui faire réaliser à quel point il était dans l'erreur. » Le sourire ironique de Severus se fit un peu plus prononcé à ces mots.

Elle se serra contre lui, et ils sirotèrent leur porto dans un silence confortable. C'était un excellent porto qu'Albus gardait pour sa consommation personnelle, parfois celle des gouverneurs. Dobby, même s'il était employé par l'école, avait décidé qu'Hermione, en tant que personne la plus proche de Harry, avait besoin d'être soignée et chouchoutée, et il n'hésitait pas à chaparder dans les caves ou les cuisines à chaque fois qu'Hermione lui paraissait particulièrement malheureuse.

Elle devait avoir eu l'air particulièrement déconfite pour avoir droit à un raid dans les réserves personnelles d'Albus.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais eu une frénésie de déduction de points. Est-ce que je peux te demander quels Serpentards t'ont offensée cet après-midi, et comment ? Si l'un d'entre eux a dit quoi que ce soit de déplacé, je le pendrait à la Tour d'Astronomie par les oreilles, » affirma t'il avec affection.

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. « Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il semblait surpris qu'elle en doute, et elle se sentit un peu honteuse. « Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Stebbins respirait trop fort, » dit-elle, mal à l'aise face à cette explication tellement mesquine.

« Ah, une de ces journées-là, » acquiesça t'il en connaisseur. « Albus ? »

« Minerva. »

« Je ne te poserai pas de questions. » Il enroula une de ses boucles autour de son doigt, et tira dessus, joueur. « Tu as toujours de la marge avant de rattraper les 150 points que j'ai retirés aujourd'hui. »

« Albus ? »

« Oui. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Il s'est montré particulièrement irritant ces derniers jours. Rappelle-moi un peu : pourquoi est-ce que j'aide Potter ? »

Hermione tendit le bras pour poser son verre, puis, comme Severus était à proximité, elle se pelotonna contre lui. « Parce que tu es rusé et manipulateur et que tu l'utilises pour parvenir à tes fins : te débarrasser des Réunions le soir, pour passer plus de temps à boire du porto devant la cheminée avec moi, et ne plus avoir Albus dans les pattes toute la journée. »

« Hum, ce n'est pas près d'arriver, si ? » Il soupira une fois de plus. « Même si on est au cœur du problème : se débarrasser d'Albus. »

Hermione se redressa vivement, manquant de cogner le menton de Severus avec sa tête. « Il n'y a pas de clause de non-fraternisation, si ? Il n'est pas en train de suggérer que nous devrions arrêter de nous voir, parce que si c'est le cas, je te jure que je vais l'étrangler avec sa propre barbe. »

« C'est une idée formidable, on en aura peut-être besoin plus tard. » Hermione reposa la tête contre sa poitrine. « Non, il était plutôt en train de se féliciter du fait que, comme nous étions ensemble, tu étais condamnée à rester ici ad vitam aeternam. »

« Je ne vois pas comment il arrive à cette conclusion. J'avais prévu de démissionner aussi vite que possible après que nous nous soyons débarrassés de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom, et je pensais que tu en ferais autant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu comptais rester ici, si ? »

Severus tressaillit. « C'est là qu'est le problème. Tu n'as qu'un trimestre de préavis ; mais mois je dois prévenir un an à l'avance. Quoi qu'il arrive, je suis coincé ici pour les dix-huit mois qui viennent. »

« Bordel de merde. C'est affreux. »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas le pire. Je… euh, je me disais que tu voudrais continuer notre… hum hum… liaison après avoir quitté Poudlard ? » La question resta en l'air, attendant une réponse. Hermione réalisa qu'à sa manière, Severus cherchait à être rassuré.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle promptement.

« C'est là qu'arrivent les difficultés. Le personnel n'est pas autorisé à recevoir des invités pour la nuit. Une fois que tu auras quitté Poudlard, il nous sera presque impossible de nous voir. C'est sur ça que compte Albus pour te retenir ici. »

« Eh bien ce salaud pourrait avoir raison, » répondit-elle. Severus communiqua sa satisfaction de la voir d'accord avec lui de façon totalement non verbale, mais extrêmement satisfaisante, ce qui faillit la distraire de la question importante de Leur Avenir. « Hum, Lucius, » dit-elle, pour se retrouver repoussée par Severus si soudainement qu'elle se retrouva par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » tempêta t'il.

« Eh bien, ce que j'essayais de dire, même si je veux bien admettre que je me suis exprimée de façon malheureuse, » expliqua t'elle, « c'est que tout ce que nous avons à faire est d'avoir Quelques Mots avec Lucius, et de voir si, en tant que Gouverneur, nous pouvons le convaincre de modifier le règlement. Que ce soit sur ton préavis, ou sur la possibilité de recevoir des invités pour la nuit. »

« Et comment proposes-tu que nous fassions ? » demanda Severus, en aidant avec courtoisie Hermione à se relever, et à épousseter ses vêtements avec beaucoup de soin. Après tout, elle était tombée sur les fesses, alors elles risquaient d'être poussiéreuses.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle gaiement. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait le kidnapper, le tenir en joue, et voir ce que ça donne. A priori, il va choisir de se retrouver du côté des vainqueurs, si on lui en laisse la chance. »

« J'imagine que ça pourrait marcher. »

« Et si ça ne marche pas, nous pouvons toujours lui prendre une mèche de cheveux, l'Amnésier, et l'abandonner dans une ruelle sombre quelque part. »

« Ça ouvre des possibilités, » dit Severus, pensivement. « Ce sont les grandes lignes d'un plan, pour le moins, et nous pourrons fignoler les détails plus tard. Après tout, Lucius pourrait se rendre utile pour nous de plus d'une manière. »

Hermione ne fut qu'un peu déçue quand Severus commença à chercher un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour commencer à établir une liste, au lieu de revenir à leur précédente occupation. La Romance, c'était bien beau, mais la Domination du Monde devait passer en premier.

* * *

_(1) C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle chez moi. Nul doute que chaque région/fac/famille a sa propre dénomination pour cette charmante coutume. benebu_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Shiv5468.

Note : Smudger n'ayant rien à faire dans le chapitre précédent, il a accepté un rôle dans _Les enquêtes de l'Auror_, de dekado, que je ne peux que vous recommander. Lien vers les fics de l'auteur dans mes favoris.

&&&&&&&

Lucius Malefoy était un salaud soupçonneux.

Pour être tout à fait juste avec lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière. Il était membre du Premier Cercle, qui était presque entièrement composé de filous du genre à vous planter un couteau dans le dos, prêts à vendre leur grand-mère pour faire de la colle même si elle n'était pas encore morte. Le Deuxième Cercle, en fait, était encore pire. Leurs talents pour le poignardage dans le dos n'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait aussi au point, pour preuve, ils n'étaient pas encore membres du Premier Cercle, mais ils étaient bien plus enthousiastes, et être enthousiaste était la meilleure recette pour arriver à un désastre.

Par exemple, un membre du Premier Cercle qui apprendrait que Lucius avait fait une erreur choisirait probablement d'utiliser cette information pour le faire chanter, parce qu'évincer Lucius du jeu ouvrirait simplement la porte à un malade avide de pouvoir plus jeune et moins stable. Un membre du Deuxième Cercle, lui, se précipiterait vers Sa Seigneurie plus vite qu'un Hippogriffe qui charge, lui tirerait sur la manche comme un gamin de trois ans qui réclame des bonbecs, et cracherait le morceau dans l'espoir d'obtenir une promotion en reprenant la place du mort – par Doloris express, au minimum.

Non, on savait à quoi s'en tenir avec les vieux de la vieille, parce qu'à être franc, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait des perspectives de promotion possible dans le Premier Cercle. Pettigrow avait le poste de Main Droite dans la poche, et si les rumeurs concernant ses obligations étaient justifiées, il pouvait se le garder, merci bien.

C'est pour ça que quand Severus lui avait envoyé une petite note polie lui demandant s'ils pouvaient se rencontrer, il avait accepté, se basant sur le fait que Severus était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un vieil ami, mais il avait insisté pour pouvoir prendre des précautions assez drastiques, puisque la raison pour laquelle ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps était qu'ils avaient rejoint les rangs à la même époque, quand ils étaient jeunes, pour poignarder les gens dans le dos ensemble. On ne pouvait bien sûr pas faire confiance à Severus ; ni à Lucius.

Lucius choisit l'endroit du rendez-vous – un cottage miteux au milieu de nulle part, qui dégoulinait positivement de barrières de protection pour repousser les passants, et qu'il s'imaginait, content de lui, être une place imprenable. Il ne fallut à Hermione que dix minutes pour démontrer le contraire, et cinq autres minutes pour réinstaller les mêmes barrières de façon à ce que tout ait l'air exactement comme ça devait être. Lucius Transplana dix minutes plus tôt que convenu, pour avoir le temps de vérifier les barrières, de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne de louche dans les environs, et pour pouvoir voir Severus approcher le long de l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée.

« Severus, à quoi est-ce que je dois le plaisir de ta compagnie ce soir ? » demanda Lucius sur le ton grandiloquent, comme s'il accueillait un invité au Manoir Malefoy, et pas dans une cabane fétide à laquelle on accordait le titre de cottage simplement parce qu'elle avait quatre murs et un toit.

« Lucius, » salua Severus. « Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que nous pourrions en parler à l'intérieur ? Les murs ont peut-être des oreilles, mais les buissons et les arbres aussi. »

« Tu n'as jamais beaucoup aimé la campagne, pas vrai ? » demanda Lucius, désarmant tranquillement les barrières, et tenant la porte à son invité avec politesse.

« Non, pas vraiment, » répondit Severus, en franchissant le seuil. « Et cet endroit ne fait rien pour modifier mon opinion. Pour l'amour du ciel, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas pu envoyer un elfe pour qu'il allume la cheminée à l'avance ? Je vais me geler les couilles à ce tarif-là. »

« Tu m'as précisé que tu voulais que ce rendez-vous se passe en privé, » expliqua Lucius. « Si un elfe en avait entendu parler, alors cinq minutes plus tard, Narcissa l'aurait su aussi, et ça aurait été la fin des haricots. Elle est tellement soupçonneuse. »

« Probablement parce que tu es si soupçonnable. »

« Oh, merci, » ironisa Lucius. « Remarque, je pense que tu as raison pour le feu. Nous ne voudrions pas risquer tes couilles maintenant que la rumeur dit que tu leur as enfin trouvé une utilité. » Il alluma la cheminée d'un sortilège, s'installa dans un fauteuil devant le feu, étendant ses longues jambes pour profiter de la chaleur. « J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais dégoté une Sang-De-Bourbe. Elle est douée ? »

La dernière chose que vit Lucius fut le grand sourire de Severus quand il lui répondit, « Elle est indéniablement très douée pour les sortilèges. » Il entendit ensuite quelqu'un qui marmonnait '_Cochon de sexiste_', suivi rapidement par '_Stupefix_' derrière lui, et ce fut tout.

Hermione et Severus mirent à profit le temps pendant lequel Lucius resta inconscient. Première chose, il le séparèrent de sa canne, et vérifièrent qu'il n'avait pas de baguette supplémentaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment indispensable, vu qu'Hermione avait lancé plusieurs sorts particulièrement costauds pour le clouer à sa chaise – peut-être avec un peu plus de véhémence que strictement nécessaire – et qu'il ne pouvait plus remuer le petit doigt. Severus chipa une mèche des cheveux de Lucius, à l'arrière, où ça ne se remarquerait pas, plutôt que de tout couper comme le suggérait Hermione.

Lucius revint à lui pour trouver sa chaise tournée de travers vers la cheminée, et Hermione enfoncée dans un fauteuil en face de lui, la canne de Lucius ostensiblement posée en travers de ses genoux. Severus se tenait derrière elle, avec ce que Lucius jugea pour lui même un sourire ironique du plus mauvais effet.

Ce n'est pas facile d'être suffisant et suave quand on est ligoté sur une chaise, mais Lucius fit quand même de son mieux. « Mon cher Severus, est-ce que tout ça était vraiment nécessaire entre deux si vieux amis que nous ? »

« C'est précisément parce que nous sommes de vieux amis que je considère que c'est tout à fait indispensable. »

Ils échangèrent des sourires carnivores quasiment identiques.

« C'est tellement peu civilisé de ta part, Severus. Tu as entièrement raison, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'en est un comportement civilisé. Mes robes sont positivement froissées. »

« Bien, » dit Hermione, les interrompant, « quand vous aurez terminé de flirter, messieurs, nous pourrions peut-être discuter de l'affaire qui nous occupe. »

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent des regards contrariés. C'était le genre de réparties qu'ils préparaient une vie durant. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée d'apprendre qu'ils gardaient de petits carnets à côté de leurs lits, pour pouvoir noter une réplique particulièrement bonne qui leur serait venue aux petites heures du matin. Severus utilisait probablement ses cours de Potions comme un entraînement au sarcasme, jugeant si une insulte valait le coup d'être répétée selon la quantité de larmes qu'elle provoquait chez le pré-adolescent de base.

« C'est peut-être une petite coquine, Severus, mais elle est toujours un peu gauche. Je suis sûr que tu pourras y remédier avec un peu d'entraînement. »

Severus prit une brève inspiration. « Hermione, chérie, souviens-toi que nous avons besoin de lui vivant. »

« Mais pas nécessairement en un seul morceau, » répondit-elle, en s'essayant à son tour au sourire ironique.

Si Lucius avait été libre de ses mouvements, il aurait regardé ses ongles pour clairement démontrer son ennui. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil. « Les menaces, c'est tellement vulgaire. »

Le sourire d'Hermione se refroidit vers quelque chose de plus mauvais. « Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est une promesse. »

« Bien, » dit distraitement Lucius, « de quoi est-ce que vous vouliez discuter ? » Des années de pratique empêchèrent sa voix de le trahir, mais il ne s'était pas trouvé dans une situation plus difficile pour ses nerfs depuis ses vingt ans. Le Malheureux Incident, avec le Serpent du Cap, la Poufsouffle, et les Photos Animées. Ce problème avait alors été résolu par l'emploi de poison à un moment où il avait un alibi. Mais comme Severus avait été son fournisseur pour ledit poison, il doutait de pouvoir utiliser de moyen pour se sortir de cette situation délicate.

De son point de vue tout à fait partial, Severus avait l'air d'un homme complètement amouraché ; il lui faudrait des années avant de retrouver son véritable potentiel Serpentard. L'amour semblait totalement incompatible avec un désir de dominer le monde, et de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ses camarades de complot. C'était à en pleurer. Cependant, Lucius se dit qu'il n'aurait pas autant de compétition dans le futur, et que tout n'était si pas noir dans cette affaire.

Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche. « Du Véritasérum, » expliqua t'il. « Etant données les circonstances, je pense que nous nous sentirons mieux si cette conversation était honnête et sans réserve. »

« Et puis je ne croirais pas un mot de ce que vous allez dire autrement, » affirma Hermione avec conviction. « Votre conversation est fallacieuse dans les meilleurs moments, et nous sommes loin d'être en ces meilleurs moments. »

« Vraiment, merci Miss Granger. Je suis flatté par votre panégyrique. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Severus avança jusqu'à Lucius, s'assurant de ne pas bloquer la ligne de visée d'Hermione. « Ouvre le bec, » dit-il, levant la fiole jusqu'aux lèvres de Lucius. « Ne m'oblige pas à te pincer le nez, ça manque de dignité. »

Lucius se soumit avec mauvaise grâce, et avala la potion. Severus en fit autant, et passa la fiole à Hermione, qui but une bonne gorgée.

Il y eut un moment de silence, les deux parties attendant que la potion fasse effet.

« Bien, je vous repose la question : de quoi vouliez-vous discuter ? » demanda Lucius.

« Je veux pouvoir continuer à sortir avec Hermione, rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Albus, mettre fin au règne de Sa Seigneurie, et Dominer le Monde, » dit Severus, contrôlant sa réponse au prix de sérieux efforts. On ne pouvait pas mentir sous Véritasérum, mais on pouvait toujours essayer de présenter ce qu'on avait à dire sous le jour le plus avantageux.

« Dans cet ordre ? » demanda malicieusement Lucius.

« Oui, » siffla Severus, à la grande satisfaction d'Hermione, et à la surprise de Lucius. Il s'était attendu à ce que la Domination du Monde figure un peu plus haut sur la liste. Il soupira. Severus était vraiment une cause perdue, et il n'aurait plus qu'à se trouver un nouveau sparring partner. Il s'accorda un moment pour se réjouir d'avoir une femme telle que Narcissa. Il n'y avait rien de tel que d'être marié à une chieuse pour faire comprendre à un homme les bénéfices des sorties le vendredi soir, à essayer de conquérir le monde magique.

« Alors, Lucius, est-ce que vous aimeriez être du côté des vainqueurs ? » demanda Hermione.

« Evidemment, » répondit-il tranquillement. « Cependant, vous ne m'avez toujours rien dit qui serait en mesure de me convaincre que le camp des gagnants est le vôtre. Comment est-ce que vous avez l'intention de vous débarrasser de Sa Seigneurie ? »

« Une prophétie, un crétin, et du Polynectar, » répondit Severus en s'asseyant sur le bras du fauteuil.

« Potter ? » proposa Lucius.

« C'est un crétin, » confirma Severus.

Hermione lui donna un bon coup de coude. « Hé, c'est mon ami. »

« Est-ce que tu prétend qu'il n'est pas un crétin ? » demanda Severus.

« Bien sûr que c'est un crétin, » répondit-elle. « Espèce d'imbécile. Je »– la négation refusa de sortir de sa bouche – « te pardonnerai pour ça. »

« Quand vous aurez terminé de flirter, les tourtereaux, nous pourrons peut-être revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse ? » interrompit Lucius d'un ton supérieur.

Hermione fusilla du regard ce trouble-fête. « Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de nous aider à vaincre Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom ? »

« Non, » répondit simplement Lucius.

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Severus. « Ça fait des années et des années que tu te plains de lui. »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer ma vie et mes soirées de liberté du vendredi pour aider une grande idée libérale qui ne tient pas la route. »

Hermione et Severus échangèrent un long regard. « Et si, » dit-elle en se penchant en avant, « le plan ne comportait pas le moindre risque pour vous, mais demandait simplement que vous soyez à un endroit complètement différent ? Tout ce qu'il nous faut c'est une mèche de vos cheveux pour nous permettre de passer la porte, et c'est tout. »

« C'est mieux, j'imagine, » répondit Lucius. « Et il est en train de me ruiner, entre les pots-de-vin et les amendes que j'ai à payer. Vous ne me croiriez jamais si je vous disais combien j'ai dû payer la dernière fois pour pouvoir sortir d'Azkaban. Entre ça, et ce que Narcissa dépense en chaussures tous les mois, je ne suis plus très loin de la banqueroute. Mais et pour mes vendredis ? »

Hermione réfléchit un moment. « D'accord, que dites-vous de celle-là : vous expliquez à Narcissa que c'est vous qui avez comploté pour vous débarrasser de Sa Seigneurie, afin de pouvoir devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est évident que tout le monde va se tourner vers vous pour reprendre la cause en main après sa mort, vous n'aurez pas le moindre mal à la convaincre. Vous aurez toujours vos réunions du vendredi soir, évidemment, pour rassembler vos troupes et tout, ce qui vous laissera libre de tromper votre femme autant que le cœur vous en dit. »

Lucius réfléchit. De légères rides de concentration se formèrent sur son front, altérant la perfection de son apparence.

« Et si ça tourne mal, » ajouta Hermione, « il ne vous arrivera rien du tout. Puisque pour ce qu'en saura Sa Seigneurie, vous étiez ailleurs quand l'attaque a eu lieu, et vous ne pouvez aucunement en être responsable. Tant que vous n'êtes pas trop rouillé rayon Occlumencie, tout ira bien. »

Lucius aimait encore mieux cette façon de voir les choses. Un plan qui n'avait que des avantages et pas d'inconvénient, pour lui en tous cas, c'était le genre de plan qu'il aimait. « Si vous n'avez pas du tout besoin de moi, à part pour me prendre des cheveux, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? J'imagine que vous vous êtes déjà servis. J'espère que vous avez été discrets, sinon Maurice sera dans tous ses états, » dit-il.

« Maurice ? » murmura Hermione.

« Son coiffeur, » expliqua Severus à voix basse. « En échange de la chance de ne pas te faire arrêter avec le reste du Premier Cercle, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de convaincre l'Assemblée des Gouverneurs de Poudlard d'accepter quelques changements mineurs à mon contrat de travail. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas préférer tenter ma chance avec le Ministère, » répondit Lucius. « Ce serait peut-être moins cher que d'essayer de corrompre les Gouverneurs. »

« Oui, enfin, si tu restes en vie jusque là. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que la mort est bien plus probable, quand on pense à la capacité de Potter à provoquer les accidents : un mouvement de baguette malheureux, et il sera trop tard pour que tu puisses acheter qui que ce soit. »

« Ron en particulier vous en veut toujours pour ce que vous avez fait à Ginny, » intervint Hermione. « Et il est tellement émotif. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer dans le brouhaha ? »

Lucius observa que les menaces de Miss Granger s'amélioraient avec la pratique, et il avait horreur d'imaginer à quoi elles ressembleraient dans encore plus de temps. « Très bien, je m'arrangerai pour que tu puisses quitter Poudlard après un préavis court, en échange d'un conseil amical sur les dates auxquelles ma présence auprès de Sa Seigneurie est moins que désirable. Est-ce que ça vous convient ? »

« C'est acceptable, » convint Severus. « Et je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler combien les Gryffondors sont impulsifs, et leur tendance à lancer des sorts d'abord et à poser des questions ensuite. S'il y a le moindre soupçon que tu aies l'intention de revenir sur ta parole, en vérité, je ne crois pas que je serai capable de les empêcher de faire une bêtise. »

« Est-ce que ces menaces sont vraiment nécessaires, mon ami ? »

« Bien sûr qu'elles le sont, Lucius. Je crois que les moldus parlent d'une histoire de carotte et de bâton. Tu devrais te réjouir qu'on ait pensé à la carotte, c'est plus que ce que j'ai jamais eu, » dit Severus avec une certaine amertume.

Lucius eut un rictus ironique, « On pourrait croire que de travailler pour deux maîtres apporterait le double de récompenses, mais apparemment ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça. Et maintenant l'Elfe de Maison veut être libre ? »

« Oh Dieu oui ! » répondit Severus avec ferveur. « Autrement, je vais devoir tuer Albus, et il faudra que tu m'aides à cacher le corps. »

« Moi pareil, » ajouta Hermione.

« Euh, le Véritasérum s'est dissipé, non ? » demanda Lucius, assez nerveusement.

« Voyons, quel était ton surnom quand tu étais enfant ? » demanda Severus.

Un air de profond soulagement se lut sur le visage de Lucius quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de dire la vérité. « Merlin merci. »

« Remarque, » affirma Severus, « je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux quand je parle de zigouiller Albus. »

« Tout à fait, » approuva Hermione.

Tous les trois se séparèrent en terme amicaux. Ce qui veut dire qu'Hermione lança un sortilège de dénouement à rebours sur le charme ficelant Lucius à sa chaise pour leur donner le temps de Transplaner au loin en toute sécurité avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur sa baguette.

Lucius tint parole. Un hibou porteur d'un message soigneusement alambiqué trouva Severus, indiquant que la réunion des Gouverneurs s'était bien passée, et que le futur s'annonçait bien pour les Elfes de Maison.

Ce qui s'était effectivement passé à la réunion des Gouverneurs, ce fut Minerva qui le leur raconta le lendemain. Albus n'était pas là au petit-déjeuner, il était toujours dans ses quartiers, en train de bouder à cause de l'embuscade qu'on lui avait tendue.

« Apparemment, les Gouverneurs ont commencé à discuter de discipline, et du besoin de pouvoir renvoyer rapidement les professeurs qui posaient des problèmes, » annonça Minerva à la cantonade dans la Salle des Professeurs. Elle avait un large public, Severus n'était pas le seul à être coincé dans un contrat à long terme. « Malefoy a dépeint une image horrible de professeurs qu'on suspendait en continuant de leur payer un plein salaire jusqu'à la fin de leur contrat, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas les renvoyer même s'ils commettaient les pires infractions. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce que ça nous aide, » dit Hermione. « Ça ne fait que de rendre les choses plus faciles à Albus s'il veut tous nous saquer sans crier gare. »

« Ce n'était que le commencement. Une fois qu'il est parvenu à les décider à modifier les contrats afin qu'on puisse renvoyer sans délai un professeur qui aurait débauché ses élèves, ou qui se serait rendu coupable de vol, ou toute autre forme de Conduite Répréhensible, il est passé à quelque chose qu'il a appelé 'Paiement Ajusté à la Performance'. »

Hermione marmonna à Severus, « je parie que c'est sa pépée Sang-de-Bourbe qui lui a soufflé cette idée. Je reconnais le vocabulaire moldu. »

« Dieu merci, » répondit-il lui aussi entre ses dents. « Je pensais que c'était une forme obscure de Magie Noire. J'ai eu des visions de teneur absolument perverse quand elle a prononcé le mot de Performance. »

Minerva fusilla Hermione du regard quand celle-ci éclata de rire, lui donnant l'impression de redevenir une élève. « Si vous avez fini ? » Hermione murmura une excuse et se tut, comme on le lui demandait. « Ce dont nous avons besoin, a t'il dit, dans un Monde Magique Moderne, ce sont des contrats flexibles qui permettront aux professeurs d'être rémunérés en fonction de leurs résultats, et ces résultats devront être mesurés chaque trimestre. »

Les autres professeurs semblèrent horrifiés. Un salaire correspondant aux résultats ? Ca ne pouvait quand même pas signifier qu'ils auraient à apporter la preuve de leur utilité ? Trelawney en particulier semblait au trente-sixième dessous. « Mais il est impossible de mesurer les talents et les facultés que nous apportons à nos postes. Comment mettre un prix sur la connaissance ? »

« Les Gouverneurs le peuvent, apparemment, » affirma Minerva. « A hauteur de dix Gallions par semaine, logé, nourri, et trois robes par an. Mais je n'ai pas d'inquiétude. J'ai jeté un œil aux contrats. Tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est d'être meilleurs que Beauxbâtons, et franchement, ça fait des années qu'on les écrase à plate couture, alors ce ne sera pas franchement un exploit. Notre salaire de base ne court pas le moindre danger, et pour la première fois, nous allons être payés pour surveiller les sorties à Pré Au Lard, ou pour toute autre activité extra-scolaire. En fait, nous pourrions très bien être à la veille de la première hausse de salaire que certains d'entre nous aient connu depuis des années. »

Bibine donna un coup de coude à Trelawney en ricanant un peu. « Des activités extra-scolaires, hein ? » Minerva lui adressa un regard noir.

Le reste du personnel murmurait pour eux-même ; c'étaient de bonnes nouvelles. L'un des pires contentieux entre eux et Dumbledore – ou l'Autre Empaffé, comme ils l'appelaient affectueusement – était le fait qu'il attendait d'eux qu'ils fassent des heures supplémentaires pour ce qu'il appelait l'amour de la profession, au lieu de les faire pour l'amour des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes.

« Mais la meilleure nouvelle dans tout ça, c'est que comme ces contrats sont trimestriels, nous n'avons qu'un trimestre de préavis à donner. Alors la prochaine fois que l'Autre Empaffé vous tape sur les nerfs, vous pouvez lui dire de se coller son boulot là où le soleil ne brille jamais (1), et vous n'aurez pas à passer toute l'année prochaine à l'écouter se plaindre. »

Trelawney prit sa tasse de thé à la main et se leva dans un mouvement majestueux. « Je voudrais vous proposer un toast. Mesdames et Messieurs, à Lucius Malefoy. Un salaud obséquieux, meurtrier et raciste, mais un salaud qui a réussi à poignarder Albus dans le dos, et qui ne me pose donc pas le moindre problème. »

Comme un seul homme, tous les professeurs se levèrent – Hermione et Severus compris – et portèrent un toast à Lucius Malefoy avec du thé tiède ou du café faiblard.

Severus prit mentalement note de parler à Lucius de son soudain regain de popularité ; il en serait probablement immensément amusé. Ensuite, il se demanderait comment en tirer avantage, mais risquait fort d'être déçu parce que de ce côté là il n'aurait rien à attendre. Severus entendait bien faire savoir qu'il avait joué un rôle clé dans l'obtention de l'attention de Lucius sur leurs contrats pendant que durerait la vague de gratitude. Après tout, il avait toujours un trimestre à tenir dans cette prison, et il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Leur sentiment d'euphorie pour avoir arrangé les choses à leur convenance dura très précisément trois jours, quatre heures, et dix minutes.

Harry, à en croire le hibou urgent qu'il venait de leur envoyer, avait Réfléchi.

Hermione se dit qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur, mais sa loyauté envers son ami l'empêcha de le dire à voix haute. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en faire ; Severus en eut bien plus qu'assez à dire sur le sujet quand elle lui fit lire la lettre.

« De toutes les choses imbéciles, idiotes, crétines, stupides qu'il aurait pu faire ! » enrageait-il. « On est là, à s'agiter pour essayer de renverser Sa Seigneurie, en tentant désespérément de garder le secret, et lui qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il va bavasser. Il en parle à Neville Londubat, rien que ça. J'abandonne. C'est décidé, je laisse tomber. »

Il s'effondra dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, affichant toutes les caractéristiques de l'Homme Brisé.

« Allons, allons, » dit Hermione.

« Et je ne veux pas qu'on me cajole, » grommela t'il.

« Je ne te cajole pas, » répliqua t'elle. « J'exprime ma compassion et ma solidarité avec toi en temps de besoin. Mais si tu compte adopter ce ton avec moi, tu peux toujours courir. »

Severus l'ignora, pour continuer à se plaindre amèrement de la stupidité de Potter. « Mais à quoi diable est-ce qu'il a bien pu penser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit que Londubat va bien pouvoir faire, pour l'amour du ciel ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous organisions une mission secrète pour faire exploser le chaudron de Sa Seigneurie, et c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle il possède une réelle qualification. »

« Je pense que Harry s'inquiète que la Prophétie parle de Neville et non pas de lui. »

« Alors il s'est dit qu'on n'avait qu'à emmener Londubat, au cas où ? » Severus ricana. « Quel idiot. »

« Eh bien, c'est toujours mieux que de devoir y retourner la semaine prochaine si on se rend compte que tout compte fait Harry n'est pas l'Instrument de la Prophétie, » raisonna Hermione. « Je sais bien que nous avons suffisamment des cheveux de Lucius pour faire plusieurs tentatives, mais je pense que Sa Seigneurie finirait par se rendre compte de quelque chose, aussi bon que puisse être Smudger. »

« J'imagine, » marmonna Severus. « Et ça veut dire que Potter ne recevra pas tout le crédit, pas vrai ? »

« Là, je retrouve mon Severus, » dit affectueusement Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front. « Tu trouves toujours le bon côté des choses. »

Severus fronça le nez. « Arrange-toi seulement pour que Londubat ne traîne pas dans mes pattes, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

« Quelque part, je me dis que ça ne va pas poser de problème, chéri. »

En effet.

Ils organisèrent une autre réunion au cottage de Minerva. Cette fois, Harry, Ron, et Ce Crétin de Londubat – comme on l'appelait maintenant – furent invités eux aussi.

Severus avait été contre cette réunion, demandant pourquoi diable Potter « ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'on lui disait rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, au lieu de demander des explications et de foutre le bordel dans un plan bien huilé juste pour pouvoir avoir l'air important. »

« Ecoute, » dit Hermione en serrant les dents. « Nous ne pouvons pas lui demander de faire ce qu'on lui dit sans poser de questions quand les ordres viennent de nous, et de faire le contraire quand ils viennent du Ministère, de Shacklebolt, ou d'Albus ; ça ne ferait que le perturber. »

Severus se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe, ce qu'Hermione choisit de prendre pour un assentiment, parce que l'alternative était de passer au stade suivant de leur relation et d'avoir une Dispute Orageuse. La Réconciliation serait sans aucun doute spectaculaire, mais ce serait également une distraction dont ils pouvaient se passer en ce moment. Le Code Tacite des enseignants – quoi qu'il arrive, on présente un front uni devant les enfants – s'appliquait dans ces circonstances, et les chamailleries devraient attendre un moment où elle aurait le luxe de pouvoir Bouder.

Minerva était partie devant pour ouvrir le cottage et le préparer à recevoir des visiteurs. Ses barrières de protection étaient sacrément plus compliquées que celles de Malefoy, et ils ne tenaient pas à avoir à recoller l'Instrument de la Prophétie ou l'un de ses amis avant de pouvoir commencer.

Hermione était un peu nerveuse. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait revoir les garçons depuis qu'elle leur avait dit pour elle et Severus, et ils avaient dû depuis dessaouler et prendre le temps d'y penser. Les choses risquaient d'être un peu bizarres pendant un moment.

Ils Transplanèrent, et trouvèrent Harry, Ron et Neville en grande conversation. Ils s'éloignèrent les uns des autres, l'air coupable, et Hermione n'eut pas de mal à imaginer de quoi ils avaient discuté, une opinion confirmée par les regards curieux que Neville n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer quand il aurait mieux fait de se concentrer sur le plan.

Neville n'était pas distrait au point de ne pas s'assurer qu'Hermione était assise entre lui et Severus, et que c'était lui qui était le plus près de la porte au cas où il serait dans l'obligation de fuir. Ce qui était vraiment idiot. Il était extrêmement improbable que Severus lance un mauvais sort à Neville – elle ne serait pas allée jusqu'à dire impossible – mais s'il le faisait, il faudrait bien plus qu'une longueur d'avance pour s'en sortir sans dommage.

« Bien, » dit Harry, tentant de prendre la direction de la réunion. « Puisque tout le monde est là, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. »

« J'ai bien peur, Potter, que comme toujours vous n'ayez conclu beaucoup trop vite. » Severus réussit à mettre dans cette simple constatation beaucoup de sous-entendus, et Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Une autre personne doit encore arriver ; celle qui a le rôle le plus vital de tout notre plan. »

Harry rougit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas d'embarras.

« Sa-lut, » lança gaiement Smudger depuis la porte. « Je sais que vous parliez de moi, j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent. »

« Monsieur Sm-Smith, » le salua Minerva, se souvenant juste à temps du nom qu'Hermione avait donné aux garçons. « C'est gentil à vous d'être venu dans des délais si courts. »

Smudger fit un signe de tête à Hermione et Severus, puis marcha droit sur Neville et dit, « Monsieur Potter, je présume ? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Euh, euh, je ne suis pas Harry, » expliqua Neville, serrant toujours la main qui lui avait été tendue. « Je suis Neville Londubat. »

« Oh, je suis désolé, » dit Smudger, conservant son ton rieur et détaché. « J'ai simplement pensé que tu étais un gars qui portait la marque du destin. Alors naturellement, je me suis dit que tu étais Harry Potter. »

« Gloups, vraiment ? » balbutia Neville, se redressant un peu sur sa chaise.

« Absolument. Attends, t'es pas en train de te payer ma tronche, et de seulement prétendre que t'es pas Harry Potter ? » Il fit un clin d'œil à Neville. « Un de ces trucs d'initiés. »

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu fais cette erreur, Sm-Smith, » dit Severus sur son ton le plus neutre. « Ils ont des apparences très similaires, mais c'est à cause de leur air général de bravoure Gryffondor. Ils ont tous tellement envie de devenir des héros. »

Severus et Smudger échangèrent un regard supérieur, pendant que Harry et Ron les fusillaient du regard. Minerva avait l'habitude de Severus et de ses piques, et ne cilla même pas. Hermione avait décidé qu'elle allait demander l'asile politique à Serpentard, parce que de toute façon elle préférait le vert au rouge, le sexe était mieux, et elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de devenir une héroïne. Neville, innocent qu'il était, pensait qu'on venait de lui faire un compliment, et bombait le torse.

« Dans ce cas, c'est à nous autres Serpentards de les garder en vie avec nos ruses et notre fourberie, pas vrai ? » plaisanta Smudger.

« Putain de merde, c'est sacrément bien dit, » dit Minerva, choquant les garçons par cet écart de langage. « Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit aille se faire tuer. Ce qui signifie que vous trois, vous allez faire ce qu'on vous dit de faire. » Elle regarda Harry, Ron et Neville avec sévérité. « Et vous deux, arrêtez un peu de les taquiner. »

« Oui, Madame, » répondirent les garçons en cœur, uni dans leur impression d'être revenus dans une salle de classe.

Il y eut un instant de confusion quand Harry faillit lever la main pour poser une question. « Bon, alors, qui est Monsieur Smith, et qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec le plan ? »

Smudger s'assit, et étendit les jambes. « C'est une très bonne question, mon gars ; je suis ravi de voir que tu as la tête solidement vissée sur les épaules. »

Harry se rengorgea un peu. Hermione réalisa que Smudger, en tant que second de Severus depuis des années, avait depuis longtemps compris comment diriger une troupe avec simplement de petites tapes ça et là. Smudger était un Serpentard jusqu'à la moelle, et s'il semblait toujours gai et amical, il était à sa façon tout aussi retors que Malefoy.

Elle se demanda qui avait eu l'idée de renverser Sa Seigneurie, finalement.

Smudger lui fit un clin d'œil, et elle eut l'impression que Severus n'était pas le seul à faire un peu de Légilimencie en douce.

« Moi, mon gars, je suis celui qui vous permettra de passer devant les gardes de Sa Seigneurie, » répondit Smudger. « Et c'est tout. Ce que vous ferez une fois que vous serez entrés, ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Alors vous allez simplement vous pointer, et dire aux gardes d'aller faire un tour ailleurs, » demanda Ron, incrédule.

« C'est bien ça. Je ne veux pas vous en dire trop, mais c'est l'idée générale. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je n'aurai peut-être pas la même tête le soir en question, d'accord ? » Smudger parvint à afficher un air de sincérité et de sagesse quasi-Dumbledorien.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. « Ecoute, je ne te connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, » dit Harry. « Et pourtant tu t'attends à ce qu'on te fasse confiance sans poser de questions, comme par exemple qui tu es et comment tu comptes t'y prendre. Ça ne me plaît pas. Toute cette affaire ne me plaît vraiment, vraiment pas. »

« Harry, » intervint Hermione. « Je connais le plan, et je peux t'assurer que c'est quasiment du tout cuit. Nous avons les plans du Manoir de Sa Seigneurie, nous savons que la plupart des Mangemorts ne seront pas là, et nous savons comment entrer malgré les gardes. Nous ne pouvons pas te donner plus de détails avant la nuit de l'attaque, parce que sa vie n'est pas la seule à être en jeu, quelqu'un d'autre est impliqué. » Sans parler du fait que – en n'évoquant même pas l'idée que – si Harry savait que Malefoy était impliqué, il piquerait encore sa crise. « On ne te demande pas de faire confiance à Monsieur Smith, pas du tout. Nous te demandons de me faire confiance, à moi. Parce que si Monsieur Smith nous fait un coup fourré, il sait très bien que je le retrouverai et que je l'écorcherai vif. Très, très doucement. »

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment un petit veinard, » affirma Smudger à Severus sur le ton de la conversation. « Je veux dire, bon, d'accord, c'est une Gryffondor et tout, alors ses menaces sont peut-être un peu directes, mais elle a vraiment un talent prometteur. On a vraiment l'impression qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. »

« Elle le pensait, » dit Severus, pince-sans-rire. « Et si ce n'était pas le cas, tu sais que moi, je m'en chargerais. »

« Bien sûr, mon pote. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on puisse faire autrement. » Smudger tourna un regard plein d'espoir vers Hermione. « Tu n'aurais pas des fois une grande sœur ? Juste quelques années plus vieille que toi, que tu pourrais me présenter ? »

« Je suis désolée, mais non, » répondit Hermione.

« Dieu merci, » soupira Severus. « Jamais je n'aurais pu enseigner à deux personnes comme toi. » Il reçut immédiatement un coup de coude, au grand amusement de Smudger.

Le sourire disparut soudain de son visage quand Harry demanda, « Alors tu dis que Monsieur Smith est digne de confiance ? »

« Hé, » s'indigna Smudger, « tu retires ça tout de suite ! »

« Non, Harry, » répondit Hermione. « Je te dis que Monsieur Smith est un Serpentard, dont les intérêts dans cette affaire se trouvent coïncider avec les nôtres, et sur qui l'on peut compter pour faire entrer dans l'antre de Sa Seigneurie. Il n'est pas le moins du monde digne de confiance. »

« Oh, je vois, » dit Harry, qui clairement ne voyait rien du tout.

« Bien, » dit Minerva, en employant la même tactique que dans les réunions des professeurs – si vous n'avez pas obtenu le soutien de vos collègues, prétendez que vous l'avez et passez rapidement à la suite, parce que de toute façon à la fin de la réunion ils ne s'en souviendront pas – « nous allons avancer, d'accord ? Qu'allons-nous faire une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur du périmètre ? Je crois que c'est le mot qu'on emploie dans le langage militaire ? »

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient que périmètre était le mot qu'il convenait d'employer ; ils étaient des Aurors hautement qualifiés.

« Et si, » lança Severus sur le ton de quelqu'un pris d'une inspiration soudaine, « j'escortais Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Weasley devant Sa Seigneurie en prétendant que je les ai faits prisonniers ? »

« Oh, vous aimeriez ça, pas vrai ? » ironisa Harry.

Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise de découvrir que Severus rêvait de tenir Harry et Ron sous la menace de sa baguette, mais elle espérait que son rêve n'allait pas jusqu'à penser à les livrer à Sa Seigneurie. C'était probablement pour ça que l'idée – et c'était une bonne idée – lui était venue à l'esprit si facilement.

« Si vous aviez mieux à proposer, » dit Smudger. « Pour ma part en tous cas, je serais ravi de vous écouter. Après tout, si vous trouvez une idée plus sûre, moi je suis pour. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents, mais personne ne lui demanda de répéter.

« Neville et Minerva pourront rester à l'extérieur pour s'assurer que personne ne se glisse à l'intérieur dans notre dos, » continua Smudger une fois qu'il fut clair que Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'utile. « Et ils pourront entrer pour prendre part à la fête une fois que ça aura commencé. A ce moment, nous aurons besoin de toute l'aide dont nous pourrons disposer. »

« Euh, et moi ? » demanda Hermione. « Où est-ce que je serai ? »

« Je ne t'emmène pas là-bas, » dit Severus, horrifié. « Tu pourrais être blessée. »

« Tout comme toi, » dit Hermione. « Pourtant, tu ne m'entends pas dire que tu ne peux pas y aller. »

« Oui, mais tu es une Gryffondor, » dit-il. « Tu vas faire quelque chose de stupide, te précipiter ou être courageuse et te faire tuer. »

« Severus, ces derniers temps j'ai traîné en mauvaise compagnie, alors tu peux me faire confiance pour trouver quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – derrière quoi me cacher quand les sorts commenceront à voler. Je ne précipiterai pas à découvert en pensant que mon bon cœur et mes nobles intentions me protègent, et je peux te certifier que je n'ai pas le moindre problème de conscience à l'idée de jeter un sort à quelqu'un pendant qu'il a le dos tourné. De toute façon, j'y vais, alors tu ferais mieux de te faire à l'idée. »

Severus, la regarda en clignant des yeux, surpris par tant de véhémence, avant de se résoudre à l'inévitable. « Si tu me promets d'être raisonnable. »

« Promis, » dit-elle d'un ton pincé.

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, à moins de te Stupéfier, » concéda t'il. « D'accord, alors j'escorte Ron et Harry jusqu'à Sa Seigneurie en les tenant en joue, et Hermione me suit en renfort. »

« Elle peut toujours porter des robes de Mangemort, » proposa Smudger. « Elle se ferait passer pour un adepte. Ce serait plus sûr de cette façon. »

Severus acquiesça. « Dans ce cas, tout ce que tu auras à faire, ce sera de retirer ton masque au moment critique. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses toucher par quelqu'un de notre camp par accident. Certains de tes amis pourraient avoir la gâchette facile dans toute cette excitation. »

« Hé ! » protesta Ron. « Nous sommes des professionnels extrêmement entraînés, je vous ferais savoir. »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, » répliqua Severus. « Le Premier Cercle est composé de tueurs aguerris. »

« Contre qui allons-nous nous battre ? » demanda Harry.

« Lucius sera occupé ailleurs, » répondit Smudger. « Si nous faisons ça dans la prochaine quinzaine, Avery est en vacances. Ce qui nous laisse les Lestrange, Nott, McNair, Crabbe et Goyle, et peut-être une paire d'autres qui traîneront là. Et Pettigrow, bien sûr, mais si on lui en laisse l'occasion il se taillera. »

« Bellatrix Lestrange est pour moi, » annonça Neville fiévreusement.

« Non, mon grand, » le reprit Smudger. « Tu la laisses. Elle te mangerait tout cru. Nous allons la laisser à Severus. »

« C'est personnel, » insista Neville.

« Raison de plus pour la laisser à Severus, » expliqua patiemment Smudger. « Ecoute, mon gars, Bellatrix fait ressembler Malefoy à un Poufsouffle. Elle est vicieuse, elle est fêlée, et elle est sacrément douée une baguette à la main. Severus ici présent a des années d'expérience face à des gens de ce calibre, toi pas. Tout ce que tu as, c'est ta haine, et cette haine ne te mènera qu'à faire des erreurs, et te faire tuer, probablement avec quelques uns de tes amis. Et le résultat final sera qu'elle s'en tire. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

Neville secoua la tête, rebelle. « Non, » marmonna t'il.

« Si c'est important à ce point pour toi, il y aura forcément quelques minutes entre le moment où nous aurons fini et celui où nous appellerons les Aurors, et tu pourras l'emmener dans un coin tranquille et lui lancer sort sur sort jusqu'à ce que le sang lui sorte par les oreilles, » affirma Smudger. « Tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas régulier. »

« Je ne pourrais pas faire ça, » protesta Neville, choqué et révolté. « Je veux simplement qu'elle se retrouve derrière des barreaux, et pour de bon cette fois-ci. »

Smudger haussa les épaules. « Alors dans ce cas, ce n'est pas réellement personnel, pas vrai ? Si c'est tout ce que tu veux, que ce soit Severus ou toi qui la combatte, ça n'a aucune importance, tant qu'on s'occupe de son cas. »

Neville soupira. « Je suppose, oui. »

« C'est bien, » dit Minerva.

« Bien, » reprit Harry. « Alors nous entrons. Le professeur Snape s'occupe de Bellatrix. Hermione, et Ron, s'occupent de nos couvertures, et moi je m'occupe de Sa Seigneurie. Ça me semble tout à fait simple. »

« Et Neville et moi garderons un œil sur les choses depuis l'extérieur, et arrêterons quiconque essaie d'entrer, » compléta Minerva. « Et si nous en venons au pire, nous pourrons toujours appeler des renforts. »

« Et si nous sommes particulièrement chanceux, nous pourrons même tirer sur les rats qui quittent le navire, » dit Smudger. « Pettigrow en particulier m'a toujours particulièrement tapé sur le système ; ce sera un véritable plaisir de m'occuper de lui une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Chacun aura de quoi trouver son compte, alors, » lança gaiement Ron, à la contrariété évidente de Harry.

« Il me semble que vous aviez parlé d'une carte, » commenta Harry, déterminé à reprendre la direction de la réunion. « Je pense que nous devrions y jeter un œil, et voir à quoi ressemblent les lieux. »

Smudger farfouilla dans ses robes, pour en extraire quelques morceaux de papier chiffonnés. Les plans étaient dessinés à grands traits, sur ce qui était très clairement l'équivalent dans le monde magique du dos d'un paquet de cigarettes. « Voilà pour toi, mon gars. »

« Ils ne sont pas très propres, » reprocha Harry.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais il faut dire qu'ils ont été dessinés dans le plus grand secret, alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de saleté en rajouterait au rayon camouflage, » répondit poliment Smudger, mais on pouvait sentir que sa patience commençait sérieusement à s'émousser.

« Etalons-les sur la table, » suggéra Hermione, déterminée à conserver la paix. « Comme ça, nous pourrons tous les voir comme il faut, et nous familiariser avec la disposition des lieux. »

Les autres se rassemblèrent autour de la table pour étudier les plans de l'antre de Sa Seigneurie, laissant derrière Severus et Smudger. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se familiariser avec quoi que ce soit, ils y avaient déjà passé d'innombrables vendredi soirs à écouter des discours ennuyeux tout en se demandant pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas s'asseoir dans des sièges plus confortables.

Severus soupira. « J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui arrivera rien, » dit-il à Smudger à voix basse. « C'est seulement… tu sais, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, et tout ça me semble trop beau pour être vrai. » Severus sentait comme une main glacée lui saisir les entrailles.

Smudger lui tapota le bras. « Toi, t'as peut-être pas de bol, mais elle ? » demanda t'il raisonnablement.

Severus y pensa un moment. Elle avait tenu tête à Sa Seigneurie en première année. Elle s'était fait pétrifier par un Basilique. Elle s'était transformée en chat, à peu de choses près. Oui, elle avait une tendance à se retrouver dans des situations délicates – le plus souvent à cause de Potter et Weasley – mais elle avait aussi l'habitude de s'en sortir. Elle avait de la chance.

« J'imagine, » dit-il lentement.

« Je veux, » renchérit Smudger. « Après tout, elle se retrouve avec toi. Tu crois qu'une fille peut être plus chanceuse que ça ? »

Severus ne put réprimer un rictus ironique.

Harry leva les yeux de sa discussion éminemment technique, pleine de termes comme couverture, embuscade ou avantage tactique, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'était peut-être pas capable d'entendre ce dont discutaient Smudger et Severus, mais par principe, il était opposé au fait que Severus sourie.

Hermione posa un doigt sur la carte, et posa une question à Harry, le forçant à ramener son attention à la discussion ;

« Et je suppose que la Prophétie est de notre côté, » dit acidement Severus, qui n'appréciait pas de voir sa petite amie à une telle proximité de l'Autre Idiot. « Alors nous n'avons pas de raison d'échouer. Et si tu crois à cet argument, j'aimerais te vendre une potion qui permet de changer le plomb en or. »

Smudger sourit. Il avait toujours apprécié la façon joyeuse dont Severus envisageait la vie.

« Et si… et quand nous aurons réussi, ça voudra dire que nous devrons en partager la gloire avec moins de monde, » continua Smudger. « Il n'y a qu'un nombre limité d'Ordres de Merlin, tu sais. J'espère seulement que nous serons toujours là pour en profiter. Un Ordre de Merlin posthume, ça ne sert à rien pour personne. A quoi bon décrocher le pompon quand on ne peut plus rien en faire. Remarque, c'est tellement couillon que ça risque bien de nous arriver. »

« Mais non, » contredit Severus, en regardant les trois garçons avec un sourire mauvais. « Après tout, on dit bien que ce sont les meilleurs qui meurent trop jeunes. »

Smudger ricana. « Tu n'es peut-être pas 'bon', mon pote, mais tu n'es certainement plus jeune non plus. D'âge moyen, c'est comme ça que je te décrirais. »

Severus le fusilla du regard. « Je te fais dire que je suis toujours de prime jeunesse, » dit-il, indigné. « Si tu me compares à un moldu, je suis encore dans mes vingt ans. »

Smudger rit de bon cœur, « ça a toujours été facile de te faire marcher, Snappy. »

Severus eut un rictus de mauvaise grâce. « Tu devrais seulement être content que je me sois ramolli avec l'âge, et que je n'éprouve plus le besoin de lancer de mauvais sorts à toutes les personnes que je rencontre. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais soudain gagné en maturité ces dernières semaines, tu sais. Il n'y a pas un mois, tu as menacé Grytpype-Thyne de lui couper les couilles et de t'en servir comme ingrédient pour tes potions. »

Severus sourit à ce souvenir. « Faut dire qu'il l'avait cherché. »

« Je ne discute pas là-dessus. Ça m'a démangé de le faire moi-même, une fois ou deux. Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a fait interdire de fléchettes, le salaud. »

Severus hocha la tête. Il savait. Tout le monde savait. Et quiconque n'était pas au courant le devenait rapidement, c'était l'affaire de cinq minutes. Remarquez, sur ce point des fléchettes, Grytpype-Thyne n'avait pas tout à fait tort ; Smudger était un putain de danger pour tout le monde dans un rayon d'une centaine de mètres. « C'est vraiment dommage que la Prophétie ne demande pas que Sa Seigneurie soit tué pendant une partie de fléchettes. On aurait été débarrassés de lui depuis des années. »

« Nan, je vois pas Sa Seigneurie venir jouer au fléchettes. Pas sans tricher en tout cas. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il devait être mauvais perdant. Pire que Malefoy. »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Et je parie qu'il ne paierait pas sa tournée. Même Malefoy, ça lui arrive, » renchérit Severus.

« Je parie que le vieux Bumbledore est tout aussi minable quand vient son tour de mettre la main à la poche, » ajouta Smudger, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

« T'as bien raison, » confirma Severus. « Quelle est la différence entre Bumbledore et Sa Seigneurie ? »

« Chais pas, mon pote. »

« L'un est un fou-furieux avide de pouvoir qui veut diriger le monde, et l'autre a une barbe. »

Smudger ricana comme il se devait, même si ça devait être la centième fois qu'il entendait la blague. Il pensait que Severus méritait une médaille rien que parce qu'il supportait le Grand Crétin Barbu, sans même parler de son travail d'agent double. Tous ces poisons à sa disposition, et jamais sa main n'avait tremblé. Remarquez, pour une fois il semblait tirer un peu les marrons du feu sans attendre le lendemain.

Il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Severus. Apparemment, l'Instrument de la Prophétie avait pris sa décision, et ils se devaient de traiter la situation avec toute la gravité qu'elle méritait. Après tout, ça ferait mauvais effet dans leurs mémoires s'ils se trouvaient à ricaner comme des collégiens à ce moment crucial de l'Histoire. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que les garçons choisissent d'être sincères et précis dans ce qu'ils transmettraient à la Postérité, au lieu d'être un peu raisonnables et de s'assurer qu'ils s'y montraient sous leur meilleur jour.

« Alors, » dit lentement Harry, regardant la carte qui était maintenant couverte de croix et de notes. « Nous allons vraiment le faire. »

« Je pense que oui, mec, » confirma Ron.

« Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je pense que nous avons tous bien mérité une bonne tasse de thé. » Minerva avança vers la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu peux me donner un coup de main, Hermione, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle était sur le point de répondre que Neville pouvait aider à faire le thé, pourquoi donc est-ce que ça tombait sur elle, juste parce qu'elle était une fille, quand Hermione réalisa en sentant la tension dans l'air qu'il y avait encore une certaine dose d'intimidation qui devait se jouer de part et d'autre avant que les choses ne puissent réellement être réglées. « D'accord, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois Hermione sortie, quand on put nettement entendre les chocs de vaisselle provenant de la cuisine, Severus dit, « Je veux que vous compreniez bien que s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Hermione parce que l'un de vous a été imprudent ou bravache, je m'arrangerai pour que le peu de temps qui lui reste à vivre soit extrêmement douloureux. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent. « Même chose si vous ou votre ami nous laissez tomber au mauvais moment, » riposta Harry. « Je voulais juste vous en informer. »

« On peut compter sur lui, » affirma Severus. « En fait, si tout se barre en couille, je veux que ce soit lui qui s'assure que rien n'arrive à Hermione. »

Smudger hocha la tête, l'air sérieux. « Si ça devait arriver, un Stupefix par derrière, et je la fais sortir si y'a moyen. Tu as ma parole. »

« Pas à moins que la situation ne soit réellement désespérée, remarquez, » intervint Ron. Severus et Harry le fusillèrent du regard. « Ecoutez, d'abord, c'est une grande fille, et elle a parfaitement le droit de décider de ce qu'elle veut faire, ensuite, je pense que ce sera un sacré avantage de l'avoir à nos côtés, et enfin, je ne voudrais vraiment pas avoir à lui expliquer pourquoi on l'a sortie de la mêlée au beau milieu de la bataille si finalement je m'en sors vivant. »

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tort là dessus, » intervint Neville. « Vous savez comment elle est ; on en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Smudger tressaillit. « J'imagine qu'il doit lui arriver d'être quelque peu… véhémente dans ce qu'elle a à dire. Donc, une solution à n'envisager que si tout espoir est perdu, et si la seule façon de s'expliquer à l'avenir est par le biais de planchettes de divination. »

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

Hermione fut surprise de l'impression d'unité qui régnait dans la pièce quand elle revint avec le plateau du thé. Par chance, elle ne savait pas précisément sur quoi ils étaient d'accord, elle en aurait été plus que contrariée. Quoi qu'il en soit, la petite réunion se termina bien mieux que celle avec Lucius, et positivement mieux que quiconque aurait pu l'espérer en arrivant, même si ça n'empêcha pas Severus de se plaindre de Potter plus tard ce soir là au lit.

Hermione le fit taire en utilisant une méthode aussi efficace qu'agréable, mais c'était probablement ce qu'il avait espéré tout du long.

* * *

(1) C'est une petite vallée près de Lancre, si ma mémoire est bonne… benebu 


	8. Chapter 8

Effectivement, Avery était en vacances, et apparemment Severus avait une dette envers Avery – et pas une dette du genre '_ça mon salaud tu vas me le payer_' – et il fut donc décidé de mettre le plan à exécution le jeudi suivant. Ça donnerait à Harry moins de temps pour tout ficher par terre en découvrant la pensée indépendante. C'était aussi des plus pratique pour Lucius, qui était déjà invité au Ministère ce soir-là, et n'aurait donc pas besoin de trouver une excuse pour échapper à la vigilance de Narcissa.

Il y avait également des raisons tactiques.

Sa Seigneurie était réglée comme une horloge, et convoquait ses disciples le vendredi, ce qui voulait dire que le jeudi était plutôt un jour tranquille. Et même si leur but était de mettre la main sur tout le Premier Cercle, Severus préférait ne pas les prendre tous en même temps. Ils pourraient toujours les attraper un par un plus tard, expliquait-il, Sa Seigneurie était la cible principale, et il était plus important de le prendre quand il ne s'y attendait pas.

Après tout, ils ne seraient que sept.

Severus avait très clairement laissé entendre qu'il préférerait qu'ils ne soient que six, mais sans résultat. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru pouvoir la faire changer d'avis, mais il avait insisté tellement lourdement qu'un jour Hermione perdu patience alors qu'il grommelait pour la énième fois qu'elle allait '_risquer sa vie pour les beaux yeux de Potter une fois de plus_'. « Arrête un peu d'être aussi stupide, » avait-elle lâché. « Je viens avec vous pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien à toi. Neville et Ron protégeront très bien Harry, mais qui va surveiller tes arrières ? Certainement pas eux. Après toutes ces années de cours de potions, ils croient que tu es indestructible ! »

Il n'avait rien répondu, l'avait seulement serrée très fort dans ses bras, mais ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle entendit parler du sujet.

Ils réussirent à trouver des robes de Mangemort pour elle sans trop de mal, même si elle était assez mal à l'aise de les porter. Severus la tranquillisa en faisant remarquer que comme c'était les deuxièmes meilleures robes de Smudger, elles n'avaient certainement pas été portées bien souvent.

Trouver des robes pour Smudger se révéla beaucoup plus difficile. Il y eut un instant de consternation quand Smudger envoya une note disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se procurer quoi que ce soit du genre des robes de Malefoy, pas sans dévaliser une banque avant en tous cas. Le prix qu'avait demandé le tailleur fut suffisant pour faire tressaillir Severus, qui pourtant avait l'habitude de ce genre de tarifs puisque lui-même se faisait faire des robes sur mesure.

« Eh bien, nous avons deux possibilités, » résuma Hermione. « Soit on demande à Minerva d'en Métamorphoser, soit on demande à Malefoy de nous prêter les siennes. Il doit bien en avoir de rechange. »

Minerva, quand on lui posa la question, exprima ses craintes de ne pouvoir Métamorphoser quelque chose en quelque chose d'autre, sans savoir à quoi ressemblait le quelque chose d'autre. Severus et Smudger essayèrent de dessiner une esquisse ressemblant aux Robes en question, pour lui servir de guide, mais le nez froncé de Minerva leur dit clairement qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée par leurs efforts.

Hermione avait la même expression peu de temps après quand elle observa leur dernière tentative, qu'aucun Malefoy n'aurait jamais donné à un elfe de maison pour qu'il fasse les poussières avec, et à plus forte raison n'aurait accepté de porter.

« Je vais devoir me contenter de prendre un air dédaigneux, et espérer que sa réputation de salaud vicieux fasse passer le reste, » dit Smudger, d'une voix dubitative, en examinant lui aussi les robes. « J'imagine que je pourrai toujours dire que mes robes étaient au sale. »

« Saleté d'elfes de maison et tout ça, » renchérit Severus, brodant sur le thème. « Il se plaint tout le temps du mauvais travail que font les elfes de maison de nos jours. Il n'arrête pas de répéter que c'était mieux dans le temps, quand on pouvait les écorcher vifs et clouer leur peau à l'encadrement de la porte pour encourager les autres. »

« C'est vrai, » se rassura Smudger. « Il est presque aussi odieux envers les elfes de maison qu'il l'est envers les San… les enfants de moldus. Et puis il fera sombre, » ajouta t'il, essayant de se convaincre lui-même autant qu'il essayait de convaincre les autres. « Je pense que je serai capable de m'en tirer. »

« Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à jouer ta vie là-dessus ? » demanda Hermione.

« Non, pas vraiment, non, » concéda Smudger.

« Alors nous allons devoir demander à Lucius, » conclut Severus. « Et il ne va pas aimer ça, » poursuivit-il, « il ne va pas aimer ça du tout. »

« Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'avoir un plan B, alors, » dit Hermione.

« Et un plan C, » renchérit Smudger. « Au minimum. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée… »

&&

En fait, Lucius parvint à donner l'impression qu'il était absolument ravi de voir Hermione et Severus quand il se présentèrent au Manoir Malefoy à l'improviste, mais il faut dire qu'il avait eu toute une vie pour apprendre à donner le change. Smudger avait décidé de ne pas venir, parce qu'après tout une arme secrète n'est plus si secrète que ça quand elle se pointe au Manoir Malefoy pour faire un essayage.

Il y eut une sorte de délai après que le valet elfe de maison les ait fait entrer dans ce que Severus appela la deuxième meilleure salle d'attente pour voir si _le Maître_ était _A La Maison_. Hermione était persuadée que Lucius avait passé plusieurs minutes à chier une pendule parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de dire à l'elfe de maison de ne pas laisser entrer de visiteurs, spécialement des visiteurs imprévus qui pourraient venir lui demander des faveurs, puis quelques minutes encore à se brosser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils brillent.

Personne, se disait-elle amèrement, ne pouvait avoir des cheveux qui semblaient si nets et bien en place sans passer la moindre minute libre dans sa journée à justement les remettre en place. Elle se demanda si Maurice acceptait la clientèle féminine – et Sang de Bourbe, parce qu'elle pourrait certainement bénéficier de son aide.

Elle prit mentalement note d'en toucher un mot à Lucius à un moment plus opportun.

« Severus, » salua Lucius, donnant toutes les apparences d'être ravi, en entrant dans la pièce dans un envol de robes qui était juste un ton moins dramatique que ce dont Severus était capable. « C'est tellement gentil de passer sans prévenir. »

« Et c'est gentil à toi de nous recevoir si rapidement, » répondit Severus, avec à peine l'ombre d'un sourire ironique.

Lucius leur offrit des rafraîchissements, qui furent poliment refusés, avant de renvoyer de la pièce un elfe de maison plein de bonne volonté, mais inquiet.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda Lucius. « J'imagine que vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose. »

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas triste quand quelqu'un de si jeune est déjà tellement cynique ? » demanda Severus à Hermione, pas vraiment en aparté, et tout à fait comme quelqu'un déversant la flatterie à la louche. Quel Serpentard pouvait résister quand on le créditait de cynisme, et quel homme d'âge moyen – aussi magnifique que soit sa chevelure – pouvait résister quand on disait qu'il était jeune ?

« Vous devriez certainement tourner autour du pot plus longtemps, » répondit Hermione. « En posant une question directe comme ça, est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de se faire dénoncer à une sorte de commission qui garde les valeurs de la Maison Serpentard ? Il ne risque pas d'affreux problèmes ? J'aurais horreur de penser qu'il risque d'affreux problèmes. »

« Je pense qu'il s'inquiète parce qu'il a peur que Narcissa découvre que nous sommes là. » Severus vit le tressaillement infinitésimal qui montrait que sa pique avait porté.

« La question demeure, » reprit Lucius, avec un poil d'impatience. « Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je pense que j'aimerais voir votre chambre à coucher, » annonça Hermione, faisant s'écrouler totalement le magnifique sang-froid de Lucius.

« Hein ? » bafouilla t'il. « Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que vous me demandez ça ? » Il y eut une petite pause. Laissant ses yeux traîner sur la silhouette d'Hermione, il se demanda successivement s'il la trouvait attirante, si Severus était partageur, s'il avait envie d'une partie à trois dans laquelle il pourrait se montrer à son désavantage, et s'il risquait de se faire prendre sachant que Narcissa était dans la maison, même si elle était dans une autre aile du Manoir Malefoy.

Les réponses furent les suivantes : bof, non, encore non : il avait entendu parler de Severus et de sa… hum hum, baguette, et carrément garanti, et il préférait que ses couilles restent là où elles étaient, plutôt que de les retrouver flottant dans un bocal au dessus de la cheminée, merci bien. D'un autre côté, sachant que le caractère vindicatif de sa femme était légendaire, il doutait que la suggestion que la Sang de Bourbe veuille voir sa chambre à coucher doive être prise au premier degré. Il était peut-être attirant, mais il était peu probable qu'Hermione soit prête à affronter Narcissa en face à face, au lieu d'essayer de faire son coup en douce.

De toute évidence, elle mijotait quelque chose. C'était probablement une tactique de diversion, pour qu'il soit assez bête ensuite pour accepter n'importe quoi, mais il était trop malin pour se faire avoir par cette vieille ruse. Il faudrait qu'elle se lève de bonne heure pour duper Lucius Malefoy.

Il était sur le point de risquer un coup d'œil éloquent et un commentaire lascif pour suivre son bluff – tout en gardant un œil prudent sur Severus, qui risquait de sauter sur sa baguette – quand sa femme entra dans le petit salon avec le tact et la grâce d'une Gryffondor.

« Lucius, » siffla t'elle. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne tolèrerais pas que tu amènes tes conquêtes ici. Je te l'interdis. Fais sortir cette sale Sang de Bourbe de chez nous tout de suite. »

Pendant un instant merveilleux, Lucius, voyant la main de Severus glisser nerveusement vers sa baguette, espéra qu'il allait enfin être débarrassé de Narcissa – de façon permanente, et peut-être même très douloureuse pour elle – mais Hermione aussi avait vu ce mouvement, et elle s'accrocha à son bras droit comme une bernique.

Sa déception fut adoucie quelque peu par l'expression qui se lut sur le visage de sa femme quand Hermione annonça d'un air détaché, « Je suis désolée, mais je crois bien qu'il y a eu une sorte de confusion, Madame Malefoy. Je ne suis pas du tout l'une des conquêtes de Lucius, voyez-vous. Je suis la Pépée Sang de Bourbe de Severus. »

Narcissa se calma instantanément. « Oh ? Oh. Je vois. Euh, veuillez m'excuser. » Narcissa avait toujours été particulièrement fière de ses manières impeccables – quand elle ne jouait pas les mégères – mais il n'y avait pas de code de bonnes manières chez les Mangemorts pour traiter avec la Pépée Sang de Bourbe de quelqu'un. De toute évidence, dans le cas général, on devait dédaigner les Sang de Bourbe et les insulter, mais on ne pouvait pas faire cela quand ils appartenaient à quelqu'un. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait quand même pas leur serrer la main.

Lucius fut plus amusé encore quand Hermione mit la barre plus haut, en tendant la main à Narcissa. « Je suis Hermione Granger ; ravie de vous rencontrer enfin, Madame Malefoy. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous. »

Narcissa, bien obligée, lui serra la main, aussi mollement et aussi rapidement que possible. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser un instant, Severus, Hermione, j'ai besoin de dire un mot à mon mari. »

Les mains de Narcissa s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de Lucius comme de véritables serres, et il fut quasiment traîné à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à la fois où Severus avait vu un Auror demandant à Toucher Un Mot à l'un des Gars, mais il doutait que Lucius s'en sorte en lançant un Stupefix à Narcissa avant de se sauver à toute berzingue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là tous les deux ? » siffla Narcissa.

« J'étais sur le point de le découvrir quand tu nous a interrompus, ma chérie, » répondit Lucius avec une patience infinie. Il n'était que trop conscient du fait que Severus était immensément amusé par la situation.

Severus traversa la pièce pour les rejoindre, laissant Hermione admirer les portraits, qui faisaient la grimace à l'idée de se trouver sous le même toit qu'une Sang de Bourbe. « Narcissa, » intervint-il plaisamment. « Je suis désolé de t'interrompre, mais je crains que Lucius et moi ne devions aller Ailleurs. » Severus se frotta l'avant-bras gauche d'un air significatif.

« Pourquoi ? » aboya t'elle, aussi soupçonneuse que jamais. « La Réunion n'est prévue que demain. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te répondre. Tu ne dois pas en savoir plus. Pour ta propre sécurité, bien entendu. » Narcissa était toujours aussi contrariée.

« Il dit vrai, ma chérie, » confirma Lucius. « Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, » - _et que je ne sois pas là pour le voir _– « Je sais que tu es dévouée à la cause » - _de l'achat de chaussures_ – « mais je ne peux pas te laisser prendre ce risque. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle, elle peut y aller ? » lança Narcissa, avec hostilité.

« Chair à canon, » expliqua brièvement Lucius.

« Oh, bon. D'accord, alors. » Narcissa se sentit un peu moins grognon. C'était une chose de sortir avec une Sang de Bourbe pour s'amuser et folâtrer, mais c'en était une autre de l'utiliser comme quelque chose derrière quoi se cacher quand les sorts commençaient à voler.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle t'a entendu ? » demanda Severus à voix basse. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais encore devoir l'Amnésier. Si ça continue, elle finira par avoir plus de trous dans le cerveau qu'un fromage suisse. »

« Je ne pense pas, sinon elle serait sortie de la pièce en courant. »

Le commentaire ignoble de Lucius calma les dernières inquiétudes de Narcissa, et elle embrassa son mari sur la joue en manière d'excuses silencieuses. « Eh bien, tu devrais te dépêcher de monter te changer, chéri. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas Le faire attendre. »

« Oui, chérie, » répondit Lucius d'un ton contrit, ce qui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille de Narcissa si elle n'avait pas été distraite par Hermione qui tirait la langue au Grand-Oncle Bernard. C'était peut-être un individu ignoble et grossier, mais il était de la Famille.

Lucius disparut pour se changer, et Narcissa fondit sur Hermione comme une tigresse prête à défendre ses petits.

« Ah, Miss Granger. Je vois que vous admirez Bernard Malefoy. C'est un sacré personnage. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. C'est un tel privilège d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur ce nom. »

Narcissa eut l'air un peu surprise. Elle avait pour règle de ne jamais exprimer d'émotions fortes, au cas où ça lui donnerait des rides – les potions étaient belles et bonnes, mais il y avait une limite à ce qu'elles pouvaient faire. « Oh, » répondit-elle vaguement. « Où avez-vous entendu parler de lui ? »

« Le professeur Binns a mentionné son nom en classe un jour, et j'ai fait des recherches de mon côté. Il était si courageux et déterminé. »

Le portrait se tint un peu plus droit, et commença à lisser ses robes pour s'assurer d'être parfaitement à son avantage.

« Courageux ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Oh, oui. Il a tenu tête à Grindewald, et s'est battu pour que les enfants de moldus soient acceptés par la société. »

Il fut difficile de décider qui d'Oncle Bernard ou de Narcissa fut le plus surpris par cette nouvelle. Malheureusement, le choc le rendit muet, et c'était quasiment un aveu de culpabilité.

« Vraiment ? » dit Narcissa, en jetant un regard soupçonneux au traître dans leurs rangs. « Je n'en savais rien. »

« Eh bien, sur le moment, bien sûr, tout a dû rester secret, » expliqua Hermione. « Si jamais un disciple de Grindewald avait découvert ce qu'il faisait, ce n'aurait pas été beau à voir. Ça doit être terrible, d'être forcé de se cacher pour faire le bien, et de ne jamais pouvoir en parler à personne. Un peu comme ce qui arrive à nos pauvres Severus et Lucius. »

« C'est un mensonge, » s'égosilla le petit homme. « J'ai assassiné des moldus dans leurs lits. J'ai violé, torturé, j'ai pratiqué la Magie Noire. Doloris Malefoy, c'était comme ça qu'on me surnommait. »

Severus écoutait cette conversation avec amusement. Bernard Malefoy était le Mangemort des Mangemorts. Même Grindewald pensait de lui qu'il était un peu cinglé, et quand le Sorcier Maléfique de votre époque pensait que vous étiez un peu cinglé, ça voulait dire qu'il était temps de se faire enfermer, avec la chemise aux longues manches qui s'attache dans le dos. Cependant, il avait été un riche cinglé utile, dévoué à la cause de l'extinction des Sang de Bourbe.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » dit Hermione en secouant tristement la tête. « Je ne savais pas que ça le mettrait encore dans un tel état. Il a dû faire des choses si terribles pour préserver sa couverture en tant qu'espion. La culpabilité doit le ronger. »

Bernard la fusilla du regard. « Je ne ressens pas la moindre culpabilité pour quoi que ce soit. »

« Bien sûr que non, » le tranquilisa Hermione. « Après tout, de quoi devriez-vous vous sentir coupable ? Pendant les guerres, des choses terribles se produisent, et il faut faire des sacrifices pour que d'autres puissent être libres. »

Bernard la regardait avec une expression d'horreur affolée. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, il faut faire des sacrifices ? Tuer des gens ne mérite aucune excuse. »

Narcissa avait la même expression d'horreur, quoique bien plus atténuée, et pour des raisons différentes. L'un des grands héros de son enfance se révélait être un imposteur. En réalité, il avait été quelqu'un de bien, avec des valeurs morales. Mais qu'allaient penser les voisins ?

« C'est un excellent principe moral en théorie, » répondit Hermione. « Mais vous vous rendez certainement compte qu'en pratique, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Après tout, on a le droit de tuer quelqu'un pour se défendre, et c'est ce que vous faisiez, dans le fond, non ? Vous deviez tuer pour ne pas être tué. »

Bernard resta muet pendant un moment, avant de trouver, « J'ai utilisé des Sortilèges Impardonnables, vous savez. »

« Qui ne l'a pas fait ? » répliqua t'elle tranquillement.

« Il y a une raison pour laquelle on les appelle Sortilèges Impardonnables. C'est parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont : impardonnables. »

« Ah, je crois que je vois où se situe le problème, » dit Hermione. « Vous pensez que ce que vous avez dû faire est impardonnable, malgré tout le bien que vous avez accompli. Je suis sûre qu'avec le temps, vous finirez par trouver la paix que vous méritez. »

« Pardonnable ? Pardonnable ? » s'indigna t'il. « Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait me pardonner ? Est-ce que vous pensez que les Sang de Bourbe que j'ai assassinés pourraient me pardonner ? »

Hermione se contenta de soupirer. « Pauvre homme. »

Bernard réalisa trop tard que ses mots avaient confirmé les pires soupçons de Narcissa, et que son transfert à la cave ou au grenier était maintenant garanti. Exaspéré au delà de toute raison, il sortit sa baguette et lança « Avada Kedavra ! » Un petit nuage de fumée verte sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, glissa dans le tableau, mais ne put aller plus loin que le cadre.

« Tu as osé, » siffla Narcissa, sortant sa baguette avec une rapidité remarquable, pour énoncer ce mot qui glaça le sang inexistant de tous les portraits de la pièce. « Térébenthine. »

« Je visais la Sang de Bourbe, » chouina t'il, avant de battre en retraite jusqu'à la chaise qui était dans un coin du tableau, où on put l'entendre distinctement marmonner dans sa barbe sur l'iniquité des Sang de Bourbe et des Black. Même lui n'était pas prêt à pousser le bouchon plus loin face à de telles menaces.

Narcissa le fusilla du regard, avant de reprendre un air parfaitement calme, quand elle se souvint qu'elle risquait des rides sur le front. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser, Severus, il faut que j'aille voir ce que peut bien faire mon courant d'air de mari, et puis il faut que je m'occupe de quelques problèmes d'ordre domestique. »

« Bien sûr, Narcissa. Je suis sûr qu'il y a de nombreuses choses importantes qui requièrent ton attention, » répondit Severus.

Elle tourna ses talons impeccables, quitta la pièce dans un frou-frou de robes, et on put l'entendre appeler son mari sur un ton de politesse étranglée.

Quand Lucius vint les rejoindre, il était, comme toujours, impeccablement mis. Sa chevelure avait été prudemment rassemblée en une queue de cheval, et ses robes de Mangemort étaient immaculées et amidonnées à la perfection. Hermione les regarda attentivement. C'était son rôle de les fixer dans son esprit, pour que ses souvenirs puissent être transférés dans une Pensine, et que Minerva puisse les voir.

Son regard rendit Lucius un peu nerveux. De toute évidence, la fille était impressionnée – qui ne le serait pas ? – mais est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas se montrer un peu plus discrète, tant que Severus et Narcissa étaient dans les parages ? Il resserra ses robes contre lui, donnant tout à fait par hasard à Hermione une meilleure vue de son postérieur, et annonça, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es venu ici, Severus, mais quoi que ce soit, ma réponse est non. »

« Tu aurais pourtant pu y trouver ton avantage, » répondit Severus, donnant à Hermione plus de temps pour compléter son observation.

« J'en doute. Ça aurait demandé que je dépense de l'argent, que je courre un danger, ou encore une combinaison des deux. C'est toujours non. »

« Très bien, » concéda Severus. « Mais le jour viendra où tu regretteras d'avoir été si prompt à refuser. »

« J'en doute. Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous comprendrez si je vous dis qu'aussi charmante que puisse être votre compagnie, je préférerais faire sans. »

Tout en regardant partir Severus et Hermione, ostensiblement peinés, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était fait avoir quelque part. Il aurait volontiers réfléchi à la question, mais il avait une Pépée Sang de Bourbe à voir, et la chance de pouvoir passer une soirée dans le confort. Narcissa refusait tout simplement de comprendre que ces horribles chaises graciles étaient peut-être très jolies, mais qu'elles étaient carrément inconfortables, même quand on pensait aux sortilèges de capitonnage. Il avait été à deux doigts de suggérer à Sa Seigneurie de les utiliser comme instrument de torture, mais il n'était pas un Sorcier Maléfique réputé pour son sens de l'humour…

Et puis, même s'il aurait tué plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque, Lucius avait découvert qu'il aimait assez la félétision moldue. Apparemment, on y trouvait beaucoup de femmes abondamment dévêtues – chose dont il se trouvait être fort amateur. Ce qui était encore mieux, c'était qu'il pouvait admirer ces jeunes dames sans que sa Sang de Bourbe ne lui fasse de discours véhéments sur la morale. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi se plaignait Narcissa : il était un Mangemort, c'était normal qu'il reluque des greluches à moitié nues. Ça faisait partie du boulot.

Il soupira, mélancolique. Même si Severus réussissait à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'il puisse vivre avec sa Sang de Bourbe au grand jour. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie précédente pour mériter Narcissa ; il espérait seulement qu'il en avait bien profité.

Il Métamorphosa ses robes en quelque chose de plus convenable, et Transplana dans un craquement sec. Au moins, il lui restait cette nuit…

&&

Hermione était très contente d'elle-même. Elle avait accompli sa part de leur mission, et elle avait également eu le plaisir immense de faire tourner en bourrique le portrait de l'un des plus cruels disciples de Grindewald. Il aurait fallu être bien meilleure qu'elle ne l'était pour ne pas s'en vanter.

« Je pense que les choses se sont plutôt bien passées, l'un dans l'autre, » dit-elle alors qu'il se remettaient en marche depuis l'endroit où ils avaient Transplané.

Severus se contenta de grommeler.

« Je suis sûre que Minerva pourra nous créer de bien meilleures robes avec mes souvenirs. » Hermione commençait à être un peu contrariée qu'il ne se montre pas plus enthousiaste.

Severus souffla.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? » demanda t'elle, exaspérée. « Je pensais que tu serais content que ça se soit si bien passé. »

« Tu as regardé les fesses de Lucius, » marmonna Severus.

« Hein ? » Hermione s'arrêta brutalement pour le dévisager.

« Tu as regardé les fesses de Lucius, » répéta t'il, un peu plus fort cette fois, sans pour autant oser croiser son regard.

« Ne sois pas si bête. J'ai regardé ses robes. Je te l'accorde, elles étaient à proximité de ses fesses, mais jamais je n'ai regardé ses fesses en tant que telles. »

« Lucius pensait que si, » contra t'il d'un ton boudeur.

« Ce dégoûtant, cet ignoble, cet horrible cornichon ! Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il aurait pu penser ça ? D'ailleurs, qui pourrait bien vouloir les regarder ? » demanda t'elle, horrifiée.

« Il est beau. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda t'elle, haussant ostensiblement les épaules.

« Il est blond. »

« Je dirais plutôt insipide. »

« Il est charmeur. »

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer d'amusement. « Avec les gens de qui il veut obtenir quelque chose, peut-être, mais pas avec les petites Sang de Bourbes insignifiantes. »

« Il est plus grand. »

« Bon, je te l'accorde, mais je crois qu'il porte des talonnettes pour se grandir. Et puis, tu es exactement de la bonne taille pour m'embrasser, ce qui est quand même plus important, tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'imagine, » répondit-il, sur le même ton qu'emploie un gamin de trois ans à qui on a dit qu'il devait manger tous ses légumes avant de pouvoir avoir son dessert.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Severus, » soupira t'elle. « Tu pourras regarder mes souvenirs dans la Pensine demain, et tu verras que je ne regardais pas ses fesses. Et puis, les tiennes sont mieux. »

Ils continuèrent leur route vers le château un instant. « J'ai aimé la façon dont tu t'es occupée de Bernard, » avança t'il prudement. « Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais tout gamin, c'était vraiment un horrible personnage. »

« Narcissa non plus n'est pas mal dans le genre cauchemar, » répondit Hermione, le laissant s'en tirer.

« Oh mon Dieu oui ! Ça doit être comme de coucher avec un iceberg. »

« Et tu penses souvent à coucher avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton neutre.

« Je l'ai peut-être fait, par le passé, quand j'étais très jeune, avant de développer mon bon goût, et certainement jamais depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, » répondit Severus d'un ton tout aussi neutre.

Hermione rit franchement, et le laissa l'attirer contre lui pour un baiser.

Ils ne se séparèrent que quand Minerva toussota doucement pour attirer leur attention. Elle se tenait dans l'ombre de la cabane de Hagrid. « J'imagine que ça signifie que vous avez réussi, » dit-elle.

« Tout a fait, » confirma Hermione. « J'ai eu une très bonne vue des robes de Lucius, et vous devriez réussir à les copier sans le moindre problème. »

« Est-ce que nous y allons, maintenant ? A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de plus urgent à faire ? » demanda Minerva, faisant rougir Severus jusqu'aux oreilles. « Smudger nous attend là-haut, au château. »

Severus lissa nerveusement ses robes, et suivit les deux femmes jusqu'au château. Plus vite cette maudite histoire serait terminée, plus vite il pourrait se concentrer sur les choses importantes dans la vie.

Smudger les attendait dans le salon de Minerva. Il salua Severus et Hermione d'un signe de tête. « Tout s'est bien passé, alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le plan C n'aurait pas été le meilleur, » répondit Severus, qui avait toujours en tête l'intérêt inutile qu'avait porté Hermione au postérieur de Lucius.

« Quoi, tu veux dire, attendre qu'il fasse passer sa Sang de Bourbe à la casserole, et en profiter pour attraper ses robes d'un 'Accio' ? » demanda Smudger.

« Oui, » répondit Severus.

« Le laisser rentrer chez lui à poil – ou pire, habillé en moldu – aurait été vraiment très drôle, » dit-il. « Mais alors il aurait su ce qu'on voulait de lui, et je ne lui fais pas du tout confiance. Pas le moins du monde. »

« Et puis, il aurait fallu qu'on reste là des heures, » commenta distraitement Hermione.

Severus eut un sourire ironique, et Smudger s'éclaira en comprenant le sous-entendu.

« De quoi est-ce que vous riez tous les deux ? » demanda Minerva.

« C'est juste que ce bon vieux Lucius est en train de se demander ce que nous lui voulions. Cette inquiétude ne doit pas être très bonne pour la… romance, » conclut élégamment Severus.

« Hum, » répondit Minerva, leur adressant un regard sévère qui les réduisit au rang d'écoliers dissipés. « Et si on se mettait au travail ? »

Hermione se sentait un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'utiliser une Pensine. Elle avait travaillé si dur pour acquérir ces connaissances, que ça lui semblait pour le moins contre nature d'inverser le procédé. Et si elle se trompait dans le sortilège, et finissait par transférer la mauvaise information ? Elle pourrait devenir une imbécile heureuse.

Elle savait qu'Albus utilisait régulièrement une Pensine, et elle se demandait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude si ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il avait si peu les pieds sur terre : après quatre-vingts ans d'usage, il avait probablement le cerveau comme une passoire.

Elle pouvait se retrouver complètement incapable de se souvenir des douze usages du sang de dragon, ou de l'angle d'inclinaison de sa baguette pour pratiquer un sortilège de lévitation. Et puis, il y avait quelques souvenirs très sympas qu'elle s'était faits récemment et qu'elle ne tenait pas à perdre de sitôt.

C'est pour ça que sa main trembla légèrement quand elle leva sa baguette vers sa tempe, et commença à en extraire les souvenirs de leur visite au Manoir Malefoy. La Pensine se voila alors que le fil argenté tombait dans le récipient, montrant que quelque chose y avait été transféré. Elle vérifia son esprit une fois le transfert terminé, pour s'apercevoir qu'il y avait un trou à l'endroit ou son souvenir était auparavant. Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était la vague impression d'avoir été là-bas, mais tous les détails étaient flous.

Elle fit quelques calculs d'Arithmancie compliqués, pour s'assurer que tout était toujours en ordre, puis passa en revue les moindres détails de sa soirée de la veille. Elle remarqua que Minerva la regardait bizarrement, et réalisa qu'elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage, ce qui pouvait être mal interprété, surtout par un amant jaloux. « Je vérifiais seulement que mes souvenirs étaient toujours là, » expliqua t'elle.

« Oh, » Minerva ne chercha pas plus loin, ce qui était probablement tout aussi bien, et approcha les robes basiques qu'ils comptaient Métamorphoser plus près de la Pensine pour pouvoir regarder les deux modèles et faire les transformations nécessaires.

Quand Minerva en eut fini, elle fit un pas en arrière et admira les robes, les lèvres pincées. Apparemment, elles passèrent son inspection, et elle les posa sur la table pour qu'elles soient examinées de plus près.

Smudger vérifia qu'elles n'avaient pas de défaut, prêtant particulièrement attention aux broderies sur le bas. Après tout, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu. « Un beau travail, Minerva, » dit-il finalement. « Je n'y trouve rien à redire. Lucius lui-même ne verrait pas la différence, et c'est un fin connaisseur. »

« C'est un prétentieux aussi, » dit Severus. « Je veux dire, quel Mangemort qui se respecte porterait des robes tape à l'œil comme celles-ci ? C'est un coup à être plus facilement identifié par les survivants. C'est crétin, c'est tout ce que j'ai à en dire. »

« En même temps, il n'a jamais eu l'intention de se salir les mains, » rappela Smudger. « Il laisse toujours le boulot aux disciples, pas vrai ? Tu veux bien t'occuper d'un peu de torture pour moi ? Super, t'es un bon gars. Pendant ce temps, je vais me glisser dehors pour lancer la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est de la magie compliquée, ça, on ne peut pas la laisser à des débutants. Il faut que ce soit bien fait. Artistiquement, même. »

« Du beau boulot, vraiment, » affirma Severus.

« C'est vrai, » convint Smudger. « Comme ça, dès qu'il a passé la porte on peut se mettre à gueuler comme un putois pendant sa lune de miel, et le temps qu'il ait fait son boulot – et il ne se presse jamais pour revenir, on peut lui faire confiance – on a eu le temps de répandre du sang animal partout dans la pièce, et d'envoyer au moldu ou à l'enfant de moldus un sort qui le met KO. Quand il revient, il trouve une image de boucherie qui dégoûterait même Sa Seigneurie de finir son thé, et tout le monde est content. »

« Et on peut toujours faire confiance à Skeeter et à ses collègues pour rendre l'histoire sensationnelle, et bien, bien pire que la réalité, » conclut Severus avec fierté.

« Mais est-ce qu'aucune des victimes ne raconte jamais ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé ? » demanda Minerva, ébahie.

Smudger ricana. « Quoi ? Pour gâcher son rôle de pauvre et innocente victime, alors que tout le monde l'entoure de compassion et de compréhension ? Jamais de la vie. »

« Et même s'ils disaient la vérité, quel bien est-ce que ça ferait ? Tout le monde dirait que c'est pour faire bonne figure et se montrer courageux, et que ça cache un traumatisme vraiment très grave, enfoui au plus profond. Les gens veulent croire le pire. Avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, un simple raid qui s'est soldé par un œil au beurre noir et un nez qui saigne un peu, avant que les victimes décident que l'héroïsme peut bien être laissé à d'autres personnes, qui elle ne sont pas tenues en joues par des baguettes pointées sur elles par des gars qui portent de drôles de robes, devient un putain de bain de sang. Le public ne veut pas de la vérité, il veut du scandale. »

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai, » dit Minerva. « Il doit bien y avoir un fond de vérité dans toutes ces histoires. »

« Le mois dernier, un vieux crétin s'est évanoui avant même qu'on commence, et le lendemain matin le voilà qui raconte dans la Gazette les tortures qu'on lui a infligées, laissant entendre qu'il a subi des tourments indicibles, » raconta Severus.

« Je me souviens de lui, » intervint Smudger, indigné. « Il s'est cogné la tête sur la table basse en tombant, mais il a juré que c'était un Mangemort qui l'avait frappé en pleine face pendant que trois autres le tenaient. Je maintiens que nous aurions dû y retourner et lui Toucher Deux Mots sur la situation. »

« On ne peut pas passer son temps à se venger pour la moindre petite contrariété, » dit Severus.

« Dit l'homme qui a retiré 70 points à Gryffondor la semaine dernière, » chuchota Hermione a Minerva.

« Et puis, » continua t'il, ignorant délibérément ce commentaire, « tu sais bien à quel point Sa Seigneurie est tatillonne sur les visites non autorisées. »

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Et pour retirer la salive des robes après, merci ! » Hermione parut confuse, et Smudger lui expliqua. « Il postillonne quand il est en colère. Hors de question d'aller à une Réunion quand tu as contrarié Sa Seigneurie sans t'être au préalable lancé quelques sortilèges imperméabilisants. C'est dégoûtant, voilà ce que j'en dis. »

« J'ai bien cru que ce pauvre Avery allait se noyer la dernière fois, » sourit Severus.

« Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de se pointer en retard. Sa Seigneurie est très à cheval sur la ponctualité. Enfin, quand c'est lui qui doit attendre. » Ils furent interrompus par les coups sonnés par l'horloge de Poudlard. « C'est pas tout ça, mais je ferais mieux d'y aller. Il y a une émission sympa à la radio ce soir. »

« Et j'ai des tas de notations en retard, » annonça Severus, mentant sans vergogne. Ses plans pour la soirée n'incluaient pas de copies, et il ne comptait pas traîner dans les quartiers de Minerva à revoir leurs plans pour la énième fois. A quoi est-ce que ça pourrait bien servir ? Ce n'était pas comme si Potter allait les suivre de toute façon.

« Quand nous réunirons-nous tous les trois ? » demanda Smudger en souriant.

« Jeudi prochain, tu le sais très bien, » répondit Severus. « Et nous sommes quatre, tu sais. »

« Je voulais être un peu littéraire, » répondit Smudger, « en l'honneur du sérieux de l'occasion. C'est de la liberté artistique, voilà ce que c'est. Quand on écrira nos mémoires, on voudra tous sonner un petit peu chic, non ? »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Minerva, l'air amusé.

Severus lui accorda un regard irrité, avant de revenir à ses moutons. « Tu n'auras pas l'air très chic si tu ne sais pas compter jusqu'à quatre. »

Hermione, voyant que cette discussion pouvait durer des heures, des heures qu'elle préférerait employer à autre chose – par exemple, des… hum hum… corrections de copies – décida de mette son grain de sel. « Severus a raison, Smudger, mais j'ai trouvé une solution. Si nous sortons dans le couloir, alors que Minerva reste chez elle, tu peux reposer ta question, et là tu seras à la fois chic et correct, et vous serez contents tous les deux. »

« Elle est maligne, pas vrai ? » dit Smudger en donnant à Severus un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« C'est vrai, » convint-il. « Et merci de te garder tes coups de coude. »

Smudger tenta de prendre un air contrit, et ils sortirent comme convenu pour répéter la scène. Alors que Severus répondait, « Que dirais-tu de jeudi, 18h30 pour 19h00 ? », elle se demanda pourquoi la question de Smudger lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle fut incapable de s'en souvenir.

Leur place dans les livres d'histoire assurée, ils allèrent tous les trois leur chemin : Smudger vers son émission, et Severus et Hermione à leurs notations. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge : Hermione lui décerna un Optimal, mais elle devait dire qu'il l'avait mérité.

&&&&&

Bien, tout est en place maintenant, et la bataille finale est pour le prochain chapitre. Harry Avada Kedavrisera t'il le grand méchant Voldy, ou est-ce que Smudger l'atteindra d'une fléchette fatale ? A moins que le colonel Moutarde, avec le chandelier, dans la bibliothèque… Les paris sont ouverts… benebu


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Shiv5468._

Chapitre neuf 

Severus Snape n'était pas connu pour son côté Schtroumf joyeux. Il lui arrivait peut-être, dans l'intimité de ses quartiers – ou de ceux d'Hermione – d'atteindre le stade de joyeuse schtroumfité, mais comme personne d'autre qu'Hermione n'en était témoin, on ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Cependant un passant innocent – si pareille chose peut exister dans un monde de péché – qui aurait observé les événements de ce jeudi soir, aurait constaté que Severus était carrément proche du Schtroumf grognon.

Il allait risquer sa toute nouvelle petite amie dans une tentative téméraire de sauver le monde, en compagnie du crétin qui avait survécu, de son rouquin de meilleur ami, et d'un garçon si stupide qu'il n'était pas capable de faire bouillir de l'eau sans la laisser brûler. C'étaient les ingrédients d'un désastre.

Ce n'était que parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait Smudger et Minerva en renfort qu'il s'était laissé convaincre de continuer. Ça, et l'idée des reproches incessant qu'Hermione lui ferait s'il se défilait maintenant.

Ils se rassemblèrent à la Tête de Sanglier, à Pré Au Lard, avec l'air furtif de personnes préparant un mauvais coup, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils passaient inaperçus au milieu des autres clients. Londubat était en retard, comme d'habitude, et se glissa dans l'auberge l'air penaud, manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans ses robes.

« Désolé pour le retard, » s'excusa t'il. « Monsieur Phrense a voulu que je reste pour finir du rempotage. »

Severus ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, parce qu'Hermione avait le coup de coude facile, mais ne fit rien non plus pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Pas de problème, mon gars. Tu es là, maintenant, » dit Smudger. « Assieds-toi, ne reste donc pas debout comme ça. »

Neville se laissa tomber sur un banc. On lui tendit une pinte, à laquelle il s'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, » dit Severus avec un regard appuyé en direction de Neville. « Nous pouvons nous y mettre. » Il sortit la flasque du Polynectar qu'il avait soigneusement préparée, et la tendit à Smudger. « J'y ai ajouté un conservateur, pour qu'il fasse effet un peu plus longtemps. Mais je dois te prévenir que ça lui donne plus mauvais goût. »

Smudger sourit. « Déjà que c'est pas terrible au départ. »

Severus lui rendit son sourire, avant de se rendre compte que les garçons le regardaient avec intérêt : ils ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire auparavant. Il leur adressa une grimace mauvaise, et ils furent soudain fascinés par leurs verres.

« Videz vos verres, tout le monde, » annonça Smudger. « Nous avons un rendez-vous important, et nous ne voudrions pas arriver en retard, pas vrai ? »

Ils burent lentement, savourant la moindre goutte de ce qui pourrait bien être leur dernier verre. C'était dommage que ce ne soit pas une meilleure bière, vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'en avoir bue une pire, jamais pendant une sortie avec les Gars. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas des consommateurs exigeants, mais ils avaient leur standard, et cette bière était définitivement en dessous de ce standard.

Et puis, y'avait pas de cahouettes.

S'ils s'en sortaient vivants – quand ils s'en seraient sortis vivants – il s'assurerait qu'ils fassent une putain de vraie fête. Ils inviteraient les Gars, et demanderaient à leur bistrot de leur servir des trucs à grignoter spéciaux, et il raclerait les fonds de tiroir, tout ce qu'il lui restait de l'argent que Dumbledore lui avait donné pour graisser des pattes et autres dépenses indispensables, et ils prendraient du bon temps. Pour autant qu'il était concerné, ce serait la fête d'entre toutes les Fêtes, et Smudger pourrait même y jouer aux fléchettes.

Leurs verres vides, ils se mirent en route pour leur Mission en arborant les visages graves appropriés.

Ils Transplanèrent au Point de Ralliement en deux groupes. Tacitement, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour tenir éloignés Severus et Harry autant que possible. En fait, il était clair que Severus devait être tenu à l'écart de quasiment tout le monde. Il n'était qu'une boule de nerfs, et il était prêt à s'en prendre au premier venu, même s'il était encore suffisamment sensé pour ne pas s'attaquer à Hermione ou Minerva.

Smudger se contentait de l'ignorer. Il avait l'habitude.

Smudger, Hermione et Severus partirent les premiers, pour s'assurer que le point de Transplanage était libre. Une fois qu'ils furent sûrs qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages qui n'aurait pas dû être dans les parages, Smudger s'éclipsa pour aller chercher Minerva et les garçons, qui apparurent soudain quelques minutes plus tard.

« Est-ce que tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ? Minerva et Londubat, vous restez en arrière, pendant que nous emmenons Potter et Weasley à l'intérieur sous la menace de nos baguettes, » rappela Severus.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, même si Neville et Minerva ne semblaient pas très content de leur rôle. Ils venaient tous les deux de réaliser qu'ils risquaient fort de manquer tous les meilleurs moments, et ils ne se privaient pas de bouder à ce sujet.

« Pas de question de dernière minute ? » demanda Smudger. « Si c'est le cas, maintenant, c'est le moment où jamais de les poser. Ça sert à rien de réfléchir à quelque chose dans le feu de l'action, pas vrai ? »

Tout le monde secoua la tête.

« On va attendre encore dix minutes, » annonça Harry, incapable de résister à son besoin de faire son intéressant, même si de son côté il devait sans doute penser qu'il venait de faire une contribution importante. « et ensuite, nous pourrons y aller. »

Smudger laissa tomber le cheveu dérobé avec tant de soin dans le Polynectar, et en but une longue gorgée. « Bon Dieu, tu ne plaisantais pas, » postillonna t'il. « C'est dégueulasse. »

Severus observa la transformation avec un intérêt professionnel. Il sortit ensuite un masque de sa poche, et l'essuya sur ses robes avant de le tendre à Hermione. « Tu as l'air affreux, » dit-il.

« Je me sens affreux, » convint Smudger. « J'ai l'impression d'être un guignol. »

« Pas encore tout à fait. Pour avoir vraiment l'air d'un guignol, il faut que tu ailles enfiler tes robes spéciales de guignol, » répliqua Severus.

« C'est vrai. » Smudger alla se changer derrière quelques buissons qui passaient par là, afin de se tenir à l'écart des yeux curieux des Demoiselles, et réapparut plusieurs minutes plus tard, essayant de donner un semblant d'ordre à ses robes.

« Boudiou, on croirait voir Lucius Malefoy ! » s'exclama Neville avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Severus, s'attendant à ce que celui-ci retire des points à Gryffondor ou le gratifie d'une remarque sarcastique.

« J'espère bien, » répondit Smudger. « Après tout, c'était le but. »

Hermione contourna Smudger, pour vérifier qu'il était bien la copie conforme de Lucius. Severus la fusilla du regard. Il avait déjà eu bien du mal à accepter qu'elle regarde les fesses de Lucius quand c'étaient celles de Lucius, mais maintenant c'était celles de Smudger qu'elle regardait, et c'était absolument inacceptable. « Ça ira, » déclara t'elle enfin. « Mais tu as toujours l'air un peu négligé. »

« De toute évidence, c'est parce que j'étais à l'instant engagé dans un combat à mort avec d'affreux enfants de moldus, » répondit Smudger. « Du coup, j'en ai peut-être été réduit à m'évader de façon furtive, ce qui a quelque peu chiffonné mes robes, mais personne ne va me poser la question, pas vrai ? Parce que je suis un salaud arrogant dans le meilleur des cas. »

« En cas de doute, méprise les gens, » ajouta Severus. « C'est ce que ferait Lucius. »

Hermione portait déjà ses robes sous sa cape, et tout ce qu'elle eut à faire fut de la retirer et de la dissimuler derrière un buisson. Elle enfila ensuite le masque que Severus lui avait donné. « Bordel ! » s'exclama t'elle d'une voix sérieusement étouffée. « Je ne vois absolument rien. »

« Dans ce cas, essaye de ne pas te prendre les pieds dans tes robes, » lâcha Severus.

Hermione posa une main sur la manche de Severus. « Je te promets que je serai prudente. »

« Bien, » répondit-il à contrecœur. « Tu as plutôt intérêt. Si tu te fais tuer, je te préviens que je te ramènerai d'entre les morts juste pour te dire à quel point tu as été stupide. »

« Même chose pour toi, » répliqua t'elle affectueusement.

Harry eut la sensation soudaine qu'Hermione n'allait pas oublier cette histoire avec Severus de sitôt. Il ne revint à la réalité que quand Smudger lui enfonça sa baguette dans le cou. « Si tu voulais bien prendre un air un minimum effrayé, Harry, ça nous rendrait service. Essaie de penser à quelque chose de moche – les cours de potion, par exemple. »

Severus sortit également sa baguette, et empoigna fermement Ron par le bras. « Londubat, donnez-nous un quart d'heure, pour qu'on ait le temps de s'occuper de quiconque monte la garde. Sinon, si vous entendez notre signal, rappliquez en vitesse. »

« Et c'est quoi, le signal ? » demanda Neville.

« Des cris. Les nôtres, ou ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, » répondit Severus, pince-sans-rire. « Et essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer. »

« Je ne savez pas que ça vous faisait quelque chose, Snape, » dit Harry.

« Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, mais c'est important pour Hermione, et elle me rebattrait les oreilles jusqu'à la fin des temps avec ça. » Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry souriait en entendant sa réponse ; il était parfaitement sérieux.

« On y va, » lança joyeusement Smudger, avant d'ajouter à mi-voix, « et bonne chance à tout le monde. Il faudra que je me fasse examiner la tête pour m'être laissé convaincre de faire ça. »

Harry se retrouva agrippé par une poigne de fer, et une voix très douce lui murmura à l'oreille, sur un ton qui lui glaça le sang, « Maintenant, tu vas avancer tranquillement, voilà, comme un gentil petit Garçon Qui A Survécu, et je ne te ferai pas de mal. Pas encore. »

&&&&&

Peter Pettigrow était un Gryffondor, un traître, et personne n'aurait pu douter qu'un rat était la parfaite illustration de son personnage. C'était aussi un magnifique administrateur. Il récoltait tous les sales boulots, ceux que personne ne voulait faire, et il ne parlait pas des tortures, viols, et autres joyeusetés. Il parlait de tenir les minutes des réunions, préparer les mémos, de garder la trace des menues dépenses, et également de rappeler poliment à l'ordre les personnes qui avaient oublié de payer leur cotisation mensuelle.

Il était toujours surpris qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de monde pour se rendre compte que de tenir les minutes d'une réunion était presque aussi bien que de prendre les décisions soi-même. Un mot manquant ici et là, une quantité raisonnable de coupes, et une réunion pendant laquelle il avait été décidé que Lucius Malefoy serait responsable d'un projet donné devenait rapidement une réunion où l'on avait décidé que Avery ferait le travail.

Selon le projet dont il était question, il était tout à fait possible de recevoir des pots-de-vin des deux parties pour arranger les choses à leur convenance.

Les gens n'avaient pas compris non plus le pouvoir qu'on obtenait en restant assis dans l'antichambre de Sa Seigneurie. Il pouvait voir qui entrait et sortait, qui était dans les bonnes grâces et qui n'y était pas, et en collant son oreille contre la porte, il pouvait souvent déterminer les grandes lignes de la discussion. Et si tout le reste échouait, Sa Seigneurie pouvait en général être persuadée de discuter les événements de la semaine quand Peter lui huilait les écailles. Oh, non, Sa Seigneurie n'avait pas de secrets pour Peter Pettigrow.

Il savait qu'il était méprisé ; il en avait l'habitude. Mais maintenant, il était riche et méprisé, alors qu'avant, il n'était que méprisé.

Il n'était pas non plus totalement stupide. Il se rendait bien compte que les choses allaient se terminer rapidement, et il avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour s'éloigner du théâtre du conflit. Il avait déjà fait signer à Sa Seigneurie un papier qui lui ordonnait d'aller effectuer une mission indéterminée et secrète dans le sud de la France, et, si les choses tournaient mal, il pouvait tout à fait, malencontreusement, oublier de revenir. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il reviendrait aux côtés de son Maître, pour se plaindre amèrement qu'il avait manqué la 'fête', parce qu'il avait été occupé ailleurs.

Et si l'un de ses collègues essayait de suggérer qu'il était aller se mettre à couvert au premier signe de problème, et bien, ils découvriraient quel genre de pouvoir donnait la connaissance. Il savait où étaient enterrés les cadavres. Littéralement, dans certains cas.

Et qui les avait enterrés là, et pourquoi.

Il n'avait jamais été invité aux petites sauteries au Manoir Malefoy après les Réunions, et ça, c'était quelque chose qui lui restait en travers de la gorge. Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour eux ? Son sang n'était pas assez pur ? Ou alors, est-ce qu'ils étaient tout simplement jaloux de ses liens privilégiés avec Sa Seigneurie. Ça devait être ça, la jalousie.

Eh bien, il lui suffirait de trouver un moyen de rappeler à Monsieur Malefoy qu'il était une personne avec laquelle il lui faudrait compter, et qu'il ferait bien de ravaler sa fierté au profit du bien de tous, s'il ne voulait pas que Sa Seigneurie n'entende bêtement parler de sa Pépée Sang de Bourbe. Et ça, ça ne risquait pas de passer comme une lettre à la poste, hein ? Que Lucius découvre un peu à quoi ça ressemblait de subir quelques minutes de Doloris, et on verrait ce qu'il en pensait.

Pettigrow était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il remarqua à peine les silhouettes vêtues de noir qui avançaient vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs ombres ne glissent sur sa page. « Vous me faites de l'ombre, » se plaignit-il, sans se donner la peine de lever la tête. « Et il faut que je finisse ces notes pour demain. »

« Je crois que ceci est un peu plus important que tes notes, » affirma Lucius d'un ton sourd.

Pettigrow leva la tête, la bouche ouverte, pour rappeler à Malefoy à quel point ses notes pouvaient être importantes, et pour se plaindre de ce que son travail d'administrateur était injustement sous-estimé, quand il reconnut Harry. Il poussa un cri effrayé, et fit un bond en arrière, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

« Donc, si tu voulais bien nous annoncer auprès de Sa Seigneurie… » continua Lucius, sur le même ton dédaigneux. « Allez, allez ! »

« Sa Seigneurie m'a laissé des instructions très strictes, il ne veut pas être dérangé, » répondit Pettigrow, décidé à résister. « Sous aucun prétexte. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Queudver. Ne sois pas aussi idiot que d'habitude. Je pense que Sa Seigneurie sera plutôt contente de nous voir arriver. »

« Peut-être, » répondit-il. « Mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de vous laisser entrer. Vous savez comment il est quand il fait sa sieste. Vous laisser entrer, ça revient à risquer ma peau. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'enfermez pas les prisonniers dans une cellule quelque part, et je le mettrai au courant dès qu'il se réveillera. »

« Bien, si tu n'es pas sensible à la manière douce, tu nous oblige à employer la manière forte, » dit Smudger en attrapant l'homme par le col. Il attira Pettigrow vers lui, et lui asséna, tranquillement et efficacement, un bon vieux coup de tête. Il tomba au sol comme un sac de pommes de terre, et Smudger ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour ralentir sa chute. « J'avais envie de faire ça depuis une éternité, » expliqua t'il. « Est-ce que tu sais qu'il a essayé de me faire payer ma cotisation deux fois le mois dernier ? Une erreur de comptabilité, qu'il a dit. De l'escroquerie, c'est comme ça que j'appellerai ça, moi. Ce salaud ne me la refera pas de sitôt. »

« Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander qui d'autre il y avait à l'intérieur, » se plaignit amèrement Severus. « Je n'aime pas les surprises. »

Smudger haussa les épaules, content de lui malgré tout. « De toute façon, tu n'aurais pas cru ce qu'il disait. »

Hermione retira son masque, et souffla sur une mèche qui lui tombait dans la figure. « S'il est endormi, la surprise est de notre côté. C'est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Lestrange quand il l'a dérangé pendant un somme. C'était pas beau à voir, pas vrai ? » Smudger secoua la tête, l'air désolé. « Il lui a fallu une éternité pour retrouver ses oreilles, et encore plus longtemps pour réussir à se les recoller. Pauvre gars. »

Harry était un peu vert. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si Smudger se payait sa tête ou non, mais il croyait vraiment Voldemort capable de tout et n'importe quoi. « A quoi devons-nous nous attendre, une fois entrés ? » demanda t'il.

« La pièce est environ deux fois plus grande que celle-ci. Il y a une autre pièce à côté, sur la gauche, et nous pouvons nous attendre à ce que les Lestrange au moins soient présents, peut-être d'autres personnes. L'idiot qui a construit cet endroit avait des illusions de grandeur, alors il y a des piliers, des voûtes et des arches partout. Ça convient parfaitement à la vision du monde complètement tordue de Sa Seigneurie, » expliqua Smudger.

« S'il fait une sieste, il sera étendu sur un lit, dans le coin à droite. Vous ne pourrez pas le manquer : il est couvert de serpents, » ajouta Severus, saisissant fermement la poignée de porte. « A trois. Un, deux, TROIS ! » cria t'il en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent les premiers, et prirent chacun une direction opposée, comme le recommandait le manuel du parfait petit Auror. Smudger, Hermione et Severus les suivirent rapidement, et comprirent tout de suite le peu de couverture offerte par le décor : un pilier par-ci, un canapé par-là. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'en faire : réveillé si brusquement, Voldemort n'était pas en condition de lancer des sorts. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait, et encore plusieurs autres pour mettre la main sur sa baguette, ce qui donna à Harry et Ron l'occasion de tirer les premiers.

Et les choses n'auraient pas été plus loin, si les Lestrange ne s'étaient pas précipités dans la pièce. Bellatrix hurla comme une banshee, et lança des sorts dans toutes les directions, comme une furie, établissant un rempart de sorts protecteurs pendant que Rodolphus rejoignait Voldemort, probablement avec l'intention de donner sa vie pour protéger son maître. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi à l'idée. Bellatrix toucha Ron, qui tomba lourdement. Au lieu de faire ce que Severus considérait comme le plus raisonnable, à savoir, se concentrer sur l'objectif, Sa Seigneurie, Harry se précipita pour vérifier que Ron allait bien, donnant à Voldemort l'occasion de lancer un sort à Severus, avant de se laisser rouler au bas de son lit, pour rejoindre Rodolphus hors de leur champ de vision.

Severus lança rapidement un '_Protego_', détournant le sort qui alla rebondir sur un vase hideux qui tomba en miettes.

« McNair sera contrarié, » dit Smudger. « Il avait acheté ça tout spécialement pour Sa Seigneurie. Faillot. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a du Gryffondor dans ton arbre généalogique ? » demanda Severus, envoyant un méchant sort d'Entaille à Bellatrix, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

« Non, » répondit Smudger.

« Alors arrête de faire l'imbécile et concentre-toi sur ce qu'on est venu faire. On s'occupera des répliques Serpentardes à souhait plus tard… Attention, il y en a d'autres, » cria Severus, alors que deux autres individus vêtus de noir entraient dans la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent, évaluèrent la situation, et allèrent rapidement se cacher derrière un pilier. Il y eu un peu de cafouillage, parce qu'ils avaient choisi le même pilier, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux quitte son abri pour aller se cacher derrière une table qui ne le protégerait pas de grand chose.

« Je garde un œil sur ces deux-là, » dit Hermione. « Concentrez-vous sur les autres. » Celui qui se cachait derrière une table passa imprudemment la tête par dessus pour voir ce qui se passait, et y gagna un sort qui lui fit une nouvelle raie dans les cheveux.

« Merde. Loupé, » dit Hermione, essuyant sa main moite sur ses robes.

« Pas grave, » la rassura Severus. « Essaie juste de ne pas te faire toucher. Smudger va vouloir récupérer ses robes en un seul morceau, et je voudrais en faire autant de ma petite amie. »

Hermione lui tapota affectueusement le bras, sans pour autant quitter ses cibles des yeux.

« Hé, » cria Smudger. « Vous deux ! C'est Perkins et Smith, je me trompe pas ? Si j'étais vous, je commencerais à reconsidérer mes options maintenant. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le moment de poser vos baguettes, et décider que la discrétion est la meilleure des qualités. »

Perkins et Smith ne lâchèrent pas leurs baguettes, mais ils ne prirent pas non plus une part active au combat. Ils étaient neutres, pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent déterminer qui gagnait.

« Lucius, espèce de salaud ! » hurla Bellatrix, « Tu es un vrai bâtard de nous poignarder dans le dos comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé de toute façon ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais le mois dernier, quand tu essayais de me mettre dans ton lit, » répliqua Smudger, criant lui aussi, avec un clin d'œil à Severus. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais à ce moment là ? Que j'étais le plus Serpentard des Serpentards, et que ton idiot de mari bandait mou ? »

Il y eut un hurlement outragé derrière le lit ; Rodolphus accueillait mal la nouvelle de l'infidélité de sa femme. Il passa la tête par dessus le bord du lit pour faire connaître son opinion, et Ron en profita pour lancer un Stupefix qui le frappa en pleine poitrine. Rodolphus tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Bien, » dit Severus. « Il faut que nous attirions Bellatrix à découvert. Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

« Je me disais que l'un de nous pouvait se lancer à découvert pour attirer son attention, donnant à quelqu'un d'autre l'opportunité de la toucher pendant qu'elle est distraite, » proposa Smudger.

« Ça m'a l'air pas mal, » convint Severus. « J'en déduis que tu te portes volontaire ? »

Smudger ricana.

« On tire au sort, alors ? »

Smudger acquiesça, et fouilla ses poches pour y trouver une noise. Il la lança en l'air, la rattrapa adroitement, et la retourna dans sa main. « Pile ou face ? »

« Face. »

« Désolé, mec. » Smudger montra la pièce à Severus : pile.

« Merde. »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration, serra ses robes bien contre lui, et se prépara à courir. « Tu es prêt ? » demanda t'il à Smudger, qui hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer. Il s'élança alors – déboulant de sa cachette comme un lapin apeuré.

Bellatrix le manqua avec son premier sort, mais pas avec le second, et il ressentit une douleur cuisante dans le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Il trébucha, glissa, et il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il était sur le point de tomber face contre terre – devant l'Affreux Potter, en plus ! – et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

Le sol était dur. C'était idiot de penser à une chose pareille, mais il avait eu la respiration bloquée par sa chute, et il n'était vraiment pas en état de former des raisonnements complexes. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, s'attendant à recevoir un sort d'un moment à l'autre, et il était sur le point de se décider à ramper pour se trouver un abri, quand un pied costaud vint se poser sur sa nuque avec plus de force que nécessaire.

Un pied costaud, chaussé de talons hauts, ce qui ne pouvait être que Bellatrix.

« Bien, maintenant nous allons être raisonnables, pas vrai, les enfants ? » dit-elle méchamment. « Un faux mouvement, et nous allons tous découvrir exactement quelle quantité de peau un homme peut perdre avant d'en mourir. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire ? » demanda Potter. Severus, a contrecœur, ressentit une certaine admirations pour le gamin ; c'était exactement l'attitude à adopter – mais il aurait préféré que ça sonne un peu plus comme un bluff, et un peu moins comme une question sincère. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que Severus était assez mal barré. Et que ça situation risquait de ne pas s'améliorer, mais au contraire de devenir plus saignante – littéralement.

Il supposa que si Potter avait été à sa place, il se serait senti réconforté à l'idée de donner sa vie pour la bonne cause. Eh bien, cette idée ne lui apportait pas le moindre réconfort, à lui, et il serait ravi de tester sa théorie en changeant effectivement de place avec Potter.

Bellatrix rit, ce qui lui glaça le sang. Elle ne riait comme ça que quand elle était sur le point de faire quelque chose de vraiment déplaisant. « _Endoloris_, » lança t'elle, et après ce mot, tout ce qu'il sentit fut son sang en train de bouillir dans ses veines, puis il entendit un cri et réalisa que c'était le sien.

Hermione regardait, horrifiée, le corps de Severus se tordre sous ces convulsions de douleur. Smudger tendit le bras et la retint avec fermeté. « Pas encore, » siffla t'il. « Attends. »

La vision d'Hermione se brouilla, et elle battit des paupières pour en chasser les larmes. « Il faut que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, » dit-elle.

« Attends, » répéta Smudger. « Rien qu'un moment encore. Bellatrix s'attend à ce que tu fasses quelque chose. Il faut que nous attendions qu'elle s'intéresse à Harry et Ron avant que nous ne puissions agir. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Il avait raison, mais s'était difficile de rester là, accroupie, sans rien faire, pendant que Severus souffrait. Elle passa mentalement en revue la liste des sorts qu'elle connaissait ; Bellatrix allait le lui payer.

Neville, qui attendait patiemment à l'extérieur, entendit crier. « Est-ce que c'est le signal ? » demanda t'il nerveusement.

Minerva tendit l'oreille pour entendre le son. Elle ne pensait pas le moins du monde que ce soit le signal, mais quelqu'un avait des problèmes, et elle n'allait pas traîner dehors plus longtemps quand elle pouvait être au cœur de l'action. « Tout à fait. On y va. »

Ils coururent dans le couloir, vers le bruit. Neville arriva le premier, et dût s'agripper à l'encadrement de la porte pour rester debout. Ses parents devaient avoir eu la même expression, quand Bellatrix les avait torturés, avant qu'elle ne leur fasse frire le cerveau à force de douleur et de terreur.

« Vous ! » s'écria t'il. « Je vais vous tuer. »

« Je ne crois pas, mon mignon, » se moqua t'elle, avant de tourner sa baguette vers lui. « _Endoloris !_ »

Neville plongea derrière la porte, faisant tomber Minerva à la renverse, et le sort le manqua. Hermione vit que c'était sa chance, et avec un cri de furie, elle se précipita à travers la pièce. Bellatrix, qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque frontale, en resta bouche bée, ce qui donna à Hermione les quelques secondes de surprise dont elle avait besoin. Elle fit tomber la sorcière au sol d'un tacle de rugbyman.

Hermione lui donna un méchant coup de coude dans le lard, histoire de l'empêcher de reprendre son souffle pour lancer le moindre sort, avant de l'attraper par la gorge et de lui cogner la tête contre le sol, plusieurs fois. « Je – t'interdis, » martela t'elle entre chaque coup, « Je – t'interdis – de – poser – tes – sales – pattes – sur – mon – petit – ami. – Plus – jamais ! »

Neville passa la tête à la porte, et regarda Hermione, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de faire ça à Bellatrix ! Il avait rêvé de l'entendre supplier d'être clément, et de refuser toute clémence. Mais Bellatrix ne suppliait pas des masses, avec les mains d'Hermione serrées autour de son cou. Il réalisa que, aussi curieux que ça puisse paraître, Hermione devait vraiment avoir de l'affection pour le Professeur Snape, peut-être même qu'elle l'aimait.

Elle avait toujours été un peu bizarre – toute cette lecture devait lui avoir déglingué la cervelle.

Voldemort était pétrifié lui aussi en voyant une de ses plus dangereuses Mangemort étranglée par une simple Sang de Bourbe. Comment osait-elle ? Comment osait-elle toucher un membre du Premier Cercle avec ses sales petites mains de Sang de Bourbe ? Elle n'en était pas digne.

Neville vit le mouvement du coin de l'œil, et se rendit compte que Voldemort allait lancer un sort à Hermione. « Attention ! » s'écria t'il.

Hermione roula sur le côté, entraînant avec elle une Bellatrix inconsciente, qui reçut le sort en plein dans le dos, protégeant à la fois Hermione et Severus.

Harry hurla « _Avada Kedavra !_ » mais Voldemort lança un sort de bouclier, qui le fit rebondir sur une garde-robe qui était à ses côtés. La garde-robe grinça de façon inquiétante. Neville, dans l'excitation du moment, tomba dans les schémas d'entraînement qu'ils avaient suivi avec l'Armée de Dumbledore, et s'écria « _Tarentallegra_ ! ». Son sort fut également repoussé par le bouclier.

C'était vraiment idiot d'utiliser un sort pareil, se sermonna t'il. Voldemort semblait penser exactement la même chose, et il lui siffla, « Prépare-toi à mourir, gamin. Tu n'es pas de taille face à… »

Minerva poussa Neville sur le côté, et se prépara à lancer un sort à son tour.

Voldemort ne finit jamais sa phrase. La garde-robe n'avait pas été affectée par l'Avada – elle ne vivait pas, comment aurait-elle pu mourir ? – mais le Tarentallegra était une autre histoire. La garde-robe avait des pieds, et ces pieds voulaient danser. Un grincement, un craquement, un gémissement, et elle se mit à danser pesamment.

Les pieds ne le supportèrent pas.

Il y eut un grand bruit, puis un moment ou le monde entier sembla s'immobiliser, et enfin, inexorablement, la garde-robe se renversa, écrasant Voldemort sous son poids.

Silence.

Puis, deux petit cliquètements jumeaux, ceux de baguettes tombant au sol.

Puis, la voix plaintive de Severus, qui demanda, « Est-ce que quelqu'un va s'occuper de moi ou non ? Je souffre atrocement, moi, ici. »

Hermione fit glisser Bellatrix sur un côté, et, rampant à moitié, roulant à moitié, approcha de Severus. « Oh, mon pauvre chéri, est-ce que ça va ? » roucoula t'elle.

Harry et Ron s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse une remarque blessante pour lui avoir posé une question pareille, alors que la réponse évidente était 'non'. Mais au lieu de ça, Severus opta pour l'approche que Molly aurait qualifiée de 'canard mourant dans la tempête' – n'importe quel Weasley aurait reçu un coup de cuillère en bois sur le coin de l'oreille pour une tentative pareille – et laissa Hermione le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur le front.

« Est-ce qu'on est sûrs qu'il est mort ? » demanda Harry.

Severus remonta la manche de ses robes pour révéler un avant-bras blanc et nu. « Oh, oui, » confirma t'il d'une voix un peu tremblante. « Il est mort. » Il se détourna ensuite pour cacher son visage contre Hermione, les épaules tremblantes. Difficile de déterminer s'il riait, pleurait, où s'il souffrait simplement des effets secondaires du Doloris. Tout le monde s'intéressa soudain à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour lui donner un moment d'intimité.

« Si j'étais à votre place, je disparaîtrais vite fait, » lança Smudger à Perkins et à son acolyte, qui avaient l'air un peu perdus. « Laissez vos baguettes ici, je m'assurerai que vous les récupériez. »

Ils donnèrent l'impression qu'ils voulaient protester – aucun sorcier n'aimait se séparer de sa baguette – mais ils se ravisèrent. Les Aurors allaient débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, et il était évident que la meilleure idée était d'être innocemment ailleurs au moment où ils arriveraient.

Ils disparurent.

Bellatrix gémit, elle se remettait probablement du sort que Voldemort lui avait envoyé. Smudger l'évalua du regard, avant de regarder Neville. « Est-ce que tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir lui filer quelques coups de pied tant que tu en as la chance ? »

Neville secoua la tête. « Hermione semble avoir fait le nécessaire. »

« Elle faisait du mal à Severus, » protesta Hermione, indignée. « Pauvre petite chose. »

Severus adressa aux garçons un sourire plein de malice. Il comptait bien en profiter aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Smudger haussa les épaules, et Stupéfixa Bellatrix. « Bon, si t'es sûr… Ça devrait la retenir jusqu'à ce que les Aurors arrivent. »

« Vous savez, » dit pensivement Severus. « On devrait peut-être jeter un petit coup d'œil à la paperasse de Pettigrow – de préférence avant que les Aurors n'arrivent. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait y trouver. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'on pourrait y trouver des preuves pour arrêter d'autres Mangemorts ? » demanda Harry. « Comme ça, on pourrait tous les enfermer à Azkaban une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il avait en tête, » confirma Smudger, lançant à Severus un regard entendu.

« Et ensuite, on ferait bien d'accorder nos violons, » rappela Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Hermione ? » demanda Neville.

« Je veux bien être pendu si nous entrons dans l'histoire comme les personnes qui ont mis fin au règne de Voldemort avec un Tarentallegra, » s'indigna Smudger. « Je vois déjà les gros titre de la Gazette du Sorcier – **Tragédie Terpsichoréenne : un Tyran Tué**. C'est pas avec ça qu'on pourra draguer, si ? »

Neville eut l'air pensif. « Draguer ? »

« Draguer, mon grand. Se trouver une fille avec qui fricoter, » confirma Smudger.

« Oh mon Dieu, » soupira Neville.

Et Severus posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione, pensant à tout le chantage qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec ce qu'ils allaient trouver, et réalisant que finalement, ce serait Neville qui récolterait les lauriers pour la défaite de Voldemort, et non pas Potter. Il sourit, un sourire de profond contentement.

Le Schtroumf joyeux pouvait aller se faire voir – Severus Snape était heureux, très heureux.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468.

_Et je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour remercier Shiv de la confiance qu'elle m'accorde pour traduire ses fics, ainsi que pour sa gentillesse et sa disponibilité. Merci, merci, merci._

**Epilogue**

Severus avait rêvé de ce qu'il ferait de sa première nuit de liberté, une fois débarrassé de sa Marque des Ténèbres, depuis presque aussi longtemps qu'il avait porté ladite Marque – engagez-vous pour dominer le monde en hâte, vous aurez tout loisir de vous en repentir.

Dans aucun de ces rêves Severus n'avait imaginé qu'il se retrouverait cloué au lit, une compresse fraîche sur le front, et une Hermione lovée contre lui pour lui tenir chaud, parce que le meilleur remède contre les effets du Doloris était le repos. Mais finalement, ce fut cette conclusion prosaïque, et pas romantique pour deux noises, qui le convainquit qu'il était réellement libre.

Severus se rendit compte que, même s'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être joyeux, rien ne pouvait altérer sa bonne humeur. En fait, il était purement et simplement aux anges. On était vendredi, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se lever avant midi, il avait un mot. Les héros qui venaient d'être blessés dans la Bataille Finale contre Sa Seigneurie n'avaient pas à se lever pour affronter des troupeaux de cornichons, ils pouvaient faire la grasse mat'.

Il ne s'était pas attardé longtemps sur l'idée pourtant plaisante d'Albus devant se dépatouiller pour le remplacer en classe. Il avait des choses bien plus agréables auxquelles penser.

Par exemple, un petit-déjeuner au lit, avec une utilisation très plaisante, quoique non alimentaire, de la confiture de framboise.

Suivi d'une longue trempette dans un bon bain, pour se débarrasser des graines de framboises qui décidément se glissaient partout.

Suivie d'une bonne heure passée à écrire et réécrire sa lettre de démission, afin de s'assurer qu'elle laissait bien transparaître le maximum de mépris en un minimum de mots.

Suivie de la lecture de la lettre de démission d'Hermione, et d'une discussion pour savoir lesquelles des suggestions qu'elle faisait étaient anatomiquement réalisables.

Sa bonne humeur se maintint durant le déjeuner, auquel Albus ne put assister suite à un regrettable incident avec un chaudron, une pastille au citron, et une très vilaine poussée de furoncles. Elle résista même à cette longue et pénible réunion pendant laquelle ils confrontèrent leurs histoires, pour s'assurer que gloire et fortune seraient réparties de façon adéquate.

Monsieur Potter n'était pas content que Neville ait tué Sa Seigneurie.

Il bourrait le crâne de Neville avec des histoires d'attaques vengeresses de Mangemorts, et d'horribles contes dans lesquels il serait soumis au Doloris jusqu'à ce que son cerveau lui sorte par les oreilles, dans l'espoir que Neville le supplierait d'en recevoir le mérite à sa place.

Même si la chose devait se révéler difficile, Severus pensait être parfaitement capable de vivre avec la déception de Monsieur Potter, mais Neville se révéla bien plus influençable.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, » dit Severus, quand Harry arrêta de raconter ses histoires lugubres assez longtemps pour reprendre son souffle. « Bellatrix est la seule qu'on aurait jamais pu qualifier de loyale – et Hermione lui a réglé son compte. La plupart des Mangemorts qui restent seraient probablement ravis de venir vous serrer la main. »

« Et vous parlez en connaissance de cause, » ironisa Harry.

« Plus que vous en tous cas, » répondit Severus avec hauteur. « En fait, Neville, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas à la petite fête que nous organisons, afin de les rencontrer et de vous rendre compte par vous-même ? »

Smudger hocha la tête. « Après tout, ce n'est que justice que tu sois invité, puisque c'est toi qui a porté le sort fatal. Je pense que tu n'auras pas à payer le moindre verre de la soirée. Je parierai que même Grytpype-Thyne mettra la main à la poche. »

« Ça, j'en suis moins sûr » commenta Severus.

« C'est le genre de chose qu'on ne voit qu'une fois dans sa vie, » répliqua Smudger.

« J'espère, » grimaça Severus. « Je ne tiens absolument pas à devoir recommencer tout ce cirque. »

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il est mort, » le rassura Hermione. « Chacun des Aurors lui a lancé un Avada, juste pour en être sûr. Et Maugrey a dit qu'ils allaient brûler le corps, et disperser les cendres sur une étendue secrète, la plus vaste possible. Même Dracula n'aurait pas pu revenir après ça. »

Ils prirent tous un moment pour se réjouir de cette perspective, avant de reprendre les hostilités.

« Je continue de penser, » affirma Potter, s'accrochant au point de désaccord comme un toutou à son nonos, « que Neville prend un risque terrible, s'il laisse le monde savoir que c'est lui qui a tué Voldemort. Il vaut beaucoup mieux pour lui que les gens pensent que c'était moi, parce que je suis déjà une cible. »

« Héros Potter, » se moqua Severus.

Même Hermione, qui elle n'avait pas de figurine de cire de Harry plantée d'épingles au fond de son tiroir à chaussettes, pensa qu'il y allait un peu fort, et ne se priva pas de le dire. « Je ne te laisserai pas t'attribuer seul le mérite, Harry. Severus et moi avons mis au point tout le plan, Smudger est celui qui nous a permis d'entrer dans la place, et il n'aurait rien pu faire sans les talents de Minerva pour la Métamorphose. Enfin, c'est Neville qui a porté le coup de grâce. Quand on y réfléchit, c'était un effort collectif. »

« Absolument, » renchérit Smudger. « Nous avons tous joué notre rôle, et nous devrions tous récolter une partie de la gloire. Maintenant, ce que je propose, c'est que nous nous en tenions à ce qui s'est réellement passé jusqu'au moment où Sa Seigneurie a touché Bella avec un sort par erreur. Severus est le héros blessé, qui dans sa tentative de distraire Sa Seigneurie, a frôlé la mort. Hermione gagne une aura romantique, puisqu'elle s'est précipitée au secours de Severus, même s'il vaut mieux qu'on dise qu'elle a protégé Severus de son propre corps, plutôt qu'avec celui de Bella. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses sont supposées se passer. »

« J'imagine, » concéda Hermione. « Même si je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir devenir célèbre pour avoir fait une chose aussi stupide que ça. »

« Ce n'est pas stupide, » répliqua Smudger. « C'est Romantique. » Elle marmonna qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de différence, mais Smudger fit mine de n'en rien entendre. « Et puis, ça te donnera une réputation qui pourra être utile la prochaine fois que tu demanderas une augmentation de salaire. Sans parler du fait que Severus ne récoltera pas un regard de la part des Demoiselles, une fois qu'elles entendront ce qui est arrivé à Bella, ce qui les laisse toutes libres pour nous, pas vrais les garçons ? »

« Non que Severus soit intéressé le moins du monde par les Demoiselles, de toute façon, » intervint tranquillement Severus.

Harry retrouva le moral à l'idée de soutenir l'assaut de Jeunes Demoiselles en adoration devant lui.

« Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, alors ? » demanda Ron, un peu amer. « Je me suis simplement tenu là, l'air décoratif, pendant que tout les autres faisaient quelque chose d'utile ? »

« Non, mon grand, » répondit Smudger avec un grand sourire. « Toi, Minerva et moi, nous étions engagés dans une bataille à mort avec les autres disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous lancions des volées de sorts, et nous étions tout simplement héroïques avec un petit 'h'. »

« Mais ils n'étaient que deux, » s'étonna Ron. « C'est loin d'être héroïque, que ce soit avec un petit ou un grand 'h'. »

« Tu le sais. Et je le sais. Mais est-ce que les Jeunes Dames – ou les Jeunes Messieurs, » ajouta t'il, avec un signe de tête à Minerva, « le savent ? Je ne pense pas, et ils ne l'apprendront pas si nous nous en tenons tous à nos histoires. »

Ron réfléchit à la question, imaginant les conversations qu'il pourrait avoir avec ses admirateurs. « Ça pourrait fonctionner, » dit-il finalement.

« Mais à propos du coup de grâce ? » demanda Harry. « Qui l'a porté ? »

« Un effort conjoint, » répondit rapidement Smudger. « Vous l'avez lancé en même temps, et il est impossible de déterminer qui a porté le coup fatal. »

Il semblait horriblement injuste que Potter puisse être autorisé à recevoir le prestige d'une action qu'il n'avait pas accomplie, mais Severus se rendait bien compte que toute protestation qu'il pourrait émettre à ce sujet serait ignorée, et mise sur le compte de son amertume. Et puis, il savait bien que la vie était injuste, alors il ne se serait pas vraiment senti à l'aise en soulevant cette protestation.

Il soupira. Neville n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Héros, c'était évident, et il serait bien trop heureux de se contenter des miettes qui tomberaient de la table de Potter. Et puis, tous les papiers qui attendaient bien au chaud dans ses quartiers l'opportunité de servir de support à un peu de chantage seraient une base bien plus fiable pour un brillant avenir qu'une notoriété fluctuante. Dans six mois, Potter serait toujours un Auror, et toutes les filles courraient après une nouvelle célébrité.

« Ne t'en fais pas, trésor, » lui souffla tranquillement Hermione. « Tu n'as toujours pas officiellement démissionné, tu te souviens ? Ça risque d'être amusant. »

C'était vrai. Et demain, c'était le week-end, et il n'aurait pas à enseigner pendant deux jours entiers.

Et il avait une fête à organiser.

En souvenir du bon vieux temps, ils avaient décidé que cette fête se passerait dans leur bistrot habituel, mais avec des trucs à grignoter plus haut de gamme, et un open bar.

Severus aurait été prêt à utiliser tout ce qui lui restait de l'argent qu'on lui avait donné pour les pots-de-vin, mais Hermione, coup de génie, avait eu l'idée de vendre à la Gazette du Sorcier les droits de reportage exclusifs de la fête. L'auguste institution avait fait preuve de son habituel sens de l'éthique, et le journaliste venu rendre compte de la soirée fut bien content de prendre quelques photos de tout le monde, avant d'aller se faire voir ailleurs, l'article qu'Hermione venait de lui dicter à la main, et quelques gallions en poche histoire de se payer un verre.

« Bien, » dit Smudger. « Maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrassés de lui, nous pouvons commencer la véritable fête. » Glissant deux doigts entre ses lèvres, il siffla pour prévenir les Gars qui attendaient dans la Salle VIP.

« C'est dingue, » dit Seagoon. « J'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'en irait jamais. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il y avait des gens qui attendaient là derrière ? »

« Salaud, » lança Grytpype-Thyne, en plissant les yeux, essayant de conserver sa position de 'méchant' parmi les Gars. Il prit une pose menaçante, et caressant sa baguette d'un air mauvais.

« Ne vous en faites pas, les Gars, le bar est gratuit, et il y a assez de bière pour tout le monde, » les tranquillisa Smudger. « Allez-y. »

Il y eut une ruée vers le bar, tous les Gars se précipitant en même temps. Après une bonne dose de bousculade, et quelques coups de coudes discrets, une sorte d'ordre finit par s'établir.

Severus attendit que les derniers traînards aient passé leur commande avant d'aller lui-même jusqu'au bar. Ce n'était pas comme si les fûts risquaient de se retrouver à sec, il avait donné des instructions très claires sur la quantité d'alcool qu'il faudrait prévoir pour cette soirée.

« Hermione, Minerva, qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? » demanda t'il par dessus son épaule.

« Oh, je crois que nous allons essayer les cocktails, qu'en dites-vous, Minerva ? » affirma Hermione, se glissant entre deux attardés pour attraper la carte des cocktails et faire son choix.

Minerva ne savait pas si elle devait rougir ou ricaner en lisant les noms plus ridicules les uns que les autres. « Je vais prendre une Caresse Intime, » dit-elle. « Ça a l'air intéressant. »

« Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Et toi, Severus ? Est-ce que tu prendras une Caresse Intime, toi aussi ? » demanda innocemment Hermione.

« Tu sais quoi, je crois que je vais essayer, » répondit-il. « L'amertume ne me dit rien du tout, ce soir. »

Ils prirent place à une table avec leurs verres. Minerva lança discrètement un sortilège de nettoyage, et renifla en voyant l'état d'entretien général du bistrot. « Et vous venez ici souvent ? » demanda t'elle à Severus.

Hermione ricana dans son verre. « Arrêtez de draguer mon petit ami, Minerva. »

« C'était une question tout à fait innocente, » répliqua Minerva. « Je me demandais simplement comment Severus pouvait passer ses vendredi soirs dans une bauge comme celle-ci. »

Severus balaya le Pub du regard. Il était minable, mais pas crasseux – entre la pollution londonienne, et les centaines de fumeurs tirant avidement sur leurs cigarettes, les tables étaient un peu collantes, et le papier peint était probablement là depuis le règne de Victoria, certes, mais c'était aussi l'endroit où il avait passé certains des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Il soupira. « Ce n'est pas grand chose, je vous l'accorde, mais au moins, personne n'a jamais essayé de me poignarder dans le dos, ici. »

Hermione lui tapota la main, rassurante. « Ne t'en fais pas, mon chéri, je suis sûre que tu passeras bien d'autres soirées ici, et aux frais de Lucius, encore. »

« Hmmm ? » s'enquit Minerva.

« Lucius va être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, » expliqua Severus. « Donc, il va évidemment avoir besoin de nouveau Disciples, et peut-être qu'il faudra faire preuve d'un peu de persuasion pour les convaincre de le rejoindre. »

« Ça se tient, » convint Minerva. « Alors, est-ce que vous avez réfléchi à ce que vous allez faire dans la vie, tous les deux ? »

Severus était au beau milieu de son explication sur la façon dont il comptait mettre le monde magique à ses pieds grâce à une superbe combinaison de chantage, chantage, et encore plus de chantage, quand Seagoon apparut près de lui.

« Harry vient de défier Smudger aux fléchettes. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, » lâcha t'il.

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Après tout, c'est lui qui a éliminé Sa Seigneurie. » Severus attrapa son verre, avec un sourire ironique. Après tout, s'ils avaient laissé Harry prétendre qu'il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était pour protéger Neville des dangers qui en découleraient. Jouer aux fléchettes avec Smudger avait tout l'air d'être un 'danger qui découlait'.

« Mais il a bu des fœtus ! » insista Seagoon.

« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. » Severus secoua la tête, l'air navré.

Du fond de la salle leur parvinrent un bruit étouffé, un cri, et la voix paniquée de Ron Weasley qui disait, « Harry ? Harry ? Parle-moi, Harry ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Severus, arrête un peu de jubiler, » lui lança sévèrement Minerva. « Et vas donc voir si Monsieur Potter est toujours dans le royaume des vivants. »

Hermione but la dernière gorgée de son verre, et se leva. « Ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe. »

Harry n'était pas gravement blessé, mais retirer la fléchette de l'endroit où elle s'était logée dans son épaule allait se révéler ardu. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle risquait de plier la pointe. Severus, se penchant par dessus son épaule, et lui faisant de l'ombre, supervisa l'intégralité de la procédure, en lui fournissant un flot incessant de conseils.

« Voilà, » dit-elle vivement, extrayant la fléchette pour la tendre à Ron. « Pas de bobo. »

« C'est facile à dire, pour toi, » protesta Harry. « Ça fait mal ! »

Severus marmonna quelque chose de désagréable entre ses dents, avant d'ajouter un peu plus fort, « Vraiment, Smudger, tu sais pourtant que les fléchettes, tu devrais t'abstenir. »

« Si je peux pas jouer aux fléchettes un jour comme aujourd'hui, alors quand ? » répliqua Smudger, un peu vexé. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le gamin s'était montré trop stupide pour se lancer un '_Protego_' avant de commencer la partie, quand même, si ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reprends pas un verre ? » proposa Hermione. « De toute façon, je crois que tu as gagné cette partie. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je te laisse la victoire, je ne prends pas le risque d'un autre lancer, après tout, j'aimerais sortir d'ici en un seul morceau. »

« Bon, bon, si tu veux jouer les rabat-joie, » grommela Smudger. « Va pour un autre verre, alors. »

Il y avait moins de monde au bar maintenant, juste un va-et-vient régulier de personnes, seules ou deux par deux, qui venaient chercher leur verre suivant. Smudger n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'être servi. Pas de boisson pleine de chichis avec un petit parasol pour lui, merci bien ; il s'en tenait à la traditionnelle pinte.

« Alors, » demanda Smudger, regardant les Gars continuer à jouer aux fléchettes d'un œil envieux. « Comment est-ce que le Vieux Salaud a encaissé vos démissions ? »

« Plutôt bien, j'ai été déçu, » répondit Severus. « Je crois qu'il était bien plus préoccupé par le Baume Apaisant que Madame Pomfresh lui appliquait sur les fesses que par la nouvelle de notre départ à Hermione et à moi. Il ne m'a pas supplié de rester une seule fois, c'est vexant. »

« Je pense qu'il s'attend à pouvoir déléguer le problème du recrutement des remplaçants à Minerva, » intervint Hermione. « Une fois qu'il aura réalisé qu'elle prend six mois de vacances pour rattraper toutes celles qu'on lui doit pour ces dernières années, et qu'il va devoir s'occuper lui-même des entretiens, je pense qu'il prendra la pleine mesure de ce que ça signifie. Je m'attends à ce que nous recevions une paire de hiboux à ce moment-là, pour nous supplier de revenir, sans lésiner sur le chantage affectif. »

« J'imagine qu'il n'ira pas jusqu'à vous proposer une augmentation, quand même ? » demanda Smudger.

« Ça, je n'y crois pas une minute. Pas que ça ait la moindre importance, » répondit Severus. « Tout l'or de Gringotts ne me convaincrait pas de retourner travailler là-bas. »

« Sa-lut ! » s'exclama Smudger, l'attention soudain distraite par une silhouette près de la porte. « C'est qui, la fille aux cheveux roses, là-bas ? Elle a l'air plutôt sympa. »

« C'est Tonks, » expliqua Hermione. « Elle est ici pour assurer notre protection. Shacklebolt a insisté pour que nous ayons une protection, et c'est elle qui s'en occupe. »

« Une Auror ? » demanda Smudger. « C'est intéressant. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une Auror avant, à part cette fois où y'en a une qui voulait tellement passer du temps avec moi qu'elle m'a sorti du pub manu militari. »

« Elle t'arrêtait, Smudger, » contra sèchement Severus. « Pour ébriété sur la voix publique, si je me souviens bien, et comportement indécent. »

« Ce n'était qu'une ruse, » répliqua Smudger. « Elle cherchait un prétexte pour pouvoir glisser ses mains sous mes robes. »

« Ça t'a coûté dix gallions de pot-de-vin, » insista Severus.

« Ça les valait, tu peux me croire. Elle avait des mains très agréables. Et elle les avait même réchauffées avant de me fouiller. Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de la considération. »

« Si tu veux faire sa connaissance, il te suffit de le dire, » proposa Hermione. « Je pense que vous pourriez vous entendre. Elle aime le Quidditch, déjà. »

« Est-ce qu'elle joue aux fléchettes ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » Hermione tressaillit à l'idée de Tonks et d'objets pointus ; ça ne pouvait que mal se terminer.

« Tant pis. Personne n'est parfait, après tout. Peut-être qu'elle aimerait apprendre ? » suggéra Smudger, plein d'espoir.

« Peut-être. » Hermione sourit à Tonks, et l'invita à approcher d'un signe de la main. « Tonks, je voudrais te présenter un de mes bons amis, Smudger. Smudger, voici Tonks. »

« Salut, » dit Smudger, avant de se retrouver aussi muet qu'une carpe.

« Il est un peu timide, » expliqua Hermione. « Mais il était en train de t'admirer de l'autre côté de la pièce, et il se demandait si tu accepterais de sortir avec lui l'un de ces soirs ? »

Smudger se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme un écolier. Hermione ne fut pas dupe un seul instant. Apparemment, Tonks non plus.

« En tout bien tout honneur ? » demanda Tonks. C'était une Auror, et elle s'y entendait à mener un interrogatoire. De plus, elle était déterminée à savoir ce qui se cachait exactement derrière cette invitation.

Smudger rougit à ce qu'impliquait la question. « Je peux t'assurer que mes intentions sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus honorables. »

« A quoi bon passer la soirée ensemble, alors ? » demanda Tonks avec un grand sourire.

« D'accord, j'avoue, mes intentions ne sont pas le moins du monde honorables, mais je discerne en toi une sorcière pleine de tempérament et de détermination, qui ne cédera pas facilement. Ça me va, j'aime les défis. »

« Exactement. Puisque nous nous sommes bien compris, je veux bien sortir avec toi. »

« Tu ne saurais pas des fois jouer aux fléchettes, si ? » demanda Smudger.

« Je connais les règles, » répondit-elle. « Mais ils ne me laissent jamais jouer ; je ne suis pas assez douée. »

« C'est marrant que tu me dises ça, » répliqua Smudger, en l'attrapant par le coude. « Parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les Gars ne me laissent pas jouer aux fléchettes non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, ça te tente d'essayer de leur montrer à quoi ça ressemble, une vraie bonne partie ? »

Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de la cible, laissant derrière eux Severus et Hermione qui les regardaient avec indulgence.

« Nous devrions peut-être nous éloigner un peu, » dit Severus.

« Tu as raison, laissons leur un peu d'intimité, » approuva Hermione.

« A vrai dire, je pensais surtout à nous mettre à couvert. Je serais plus tranquille s'il y avait une bonne épaisseur de bois entre moi et Smudger, s'il doit avoir des fléchettes entre les mains. Tu as bien vu ce qui était arrivé à Potter. »

« Il ne peut pas être mauvais à ce point ? » s'étonna Hermione, ignorant le sourire moqueur de Severus. « N'est-ce pas ? C'était seulement un manque de chance, non ? »

Severus secoua la tête. Hermione jeta un regard nerveux vers le couple. Smudger se préparait à lancer sa première fléchette, et elle se demanda si s'écarter serait faire preuve d'un manque de tact.

« Ah, » s'exclama Severus, l'air très content de lui. « Regarde un peu qui arrive – le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. »

Hermione suivit son regard, pour voir Lucius Malefoy debout près de la porte, l'air dédaigneux. Evidemment, dire que Lucius avait l'air dédaigneux, c'était comme de dire que Lucius ressemblait à Lucius. C'était son état de base, et rien de moins qu'une véritable douche de mauvais sorts ne serait capable de lui ôter cette expression du visage.

Ô combien elle rêvait de tester elle-même cette hypothèse.

Lucius flâna tranquillement à leur rencontre, parvenant à traduire le malaise qu'il éprouvait d'être vu au milieu de tant de gens du commun dans chacun de ses pas. « Severus, Sang d… Miss Granger. »

« Lucius, nous étions justement en train de parler de toi, » répondit tranquillement Severus, se déplaçant légèrement afin que le nouveau venu s'interpose entre lui et la cible. « Alors, tu viens jeter un œil à tes troupes ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » admit Lucius. « Narcissa commençait à se montrer un peu nerveuse au sujet de notre place dans le nouvel ordre du monde magique, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire d'une pierre deux coups. En venant ici, je lui donne l'impression que je fais quelque chose pour améliorer notre position, et pendant ce temps au moins je n'ai pas à l'écouter geindre. »

« Oh, je compatis, » dit Severus, sans se donner la peine de feindre la sincérité. « Narcissa a tendance à monter dans les aigus quand les choses ne vont pas comme elle le voudrait, si je me souviens bien. »

Lucius frémit. « Ça conduirait n'importe quel homme vers la bouteille, » affirma t'il. « Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'exagérer de ce côté. La dernière chose dont un homme ait besoin le lendemain d'une bonne soirée, c'est de Narcissa qui lui tombe dessus pour lui seriner qu'elle n'a jamais le droit de s'amuser, elle qu'elle n'a jamais l'occasion d'aller nulle part, et que ce n'est vraiment pas juste que ce soient toujours les hommes qui fassent les trucs excitants. »

« Je peux comprendre son point de vue, » intervint Hermione.

« Evidemment, » convint Lucius, amer. « Les femmes – vous êtes bien toutes les mêmes. »

« Je pense que vous vous rendrez compte que vous faites erreur sur ce point, » répliqua t'elle, d'une voix glaciale. « Cependant, si vous étiez aussi intelligent que vous pensez l'être, vous seriez capable de tirer bénéfice de la déception de Narcissa. »

Lucius affichait une expression neutre. Il était plus doué que les garçons pour garder un air intelligent tout en ce demandant ce qui pouvait bien être en train de se tramer, mais il n'en était pas moins complètement perdu.

« Narcissa s'ennuie, » expliqua t'elle patiemment. « Donnez-lui quelque chose à faire. Il y a certainement des gens que vous avez besoin de persuader de faire des choses – et là, je vous parle de véritable persuasion, et pas des accords qu'on obtient baguette à la main – et dans ce cas, une femme attirante peut se révéler utile. Je suis sûre qu'un certain nombre d'épouses seraient ravies d'être invitées au Manoir Malefoy, simplement pour pouvoir se vanter auprès de leurs amis d'y avoir mis les pieds. »

Lucius avait toujours une expression neutre, mais cette neutralité était la façade de quelqu'un qui venait juste d'avoir une série d'idée absolument brillantes, et se demandait laquelle essayer en premier. Hermione savait qu'il avait déjà fait les premiers pas sur la route qui ferait de cette idée la sienne, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose tourne affreusement mal, auquel cas il se souviendrait soudain que c'était elle qui lui avait fait cette suggestion, finalement.

Il avait été un temps où elle était jeune, innocente, et pleine de confiance envers autrui – mais sa première réunion des professeurs lui avait à jamais arraché toutes ces illusions.

« Lucius, mon vieux, » lança Severus, appuyant juste un peu trop sur le mot 'vieux'. « Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu mourais d'envie de boire quelque chose ? »

« Hummm. Hein ? Oh, oui, oui, c'est vrai, » répondit Lucius, son esprit abandonnant les noires machinations qu'il était en train de s'imaginer pour revenir à la conversation présente. « Attends, est-ce que tu es en train de proposer de me payer un verre ? »

« Mais bien sûr, Lucius, » répondit Severus sans faillir, lui passant un bras autour des épaules pour l'entraîner vers le bar. « Je t'en prie, commande ce qui te fait plaisir. Surtout n'hésite pas. »

Le fait que Lucius ne parvienne pas à voir comment il se faisait avoir ne l'empêcha pas de commander un triple brandy. Tant qu'à se faire entuber, autant s'assurer d'être modérément imbibé, de façon à anesthésier la douleur et à lui fournir un minimum d'alibi.

Et puis, un vrai Serpentard ne refusait jamais de profiter d'une opportunité quand celle-ci s'offrait à lui.

Une fois qu'il eut son verre en main – pas de glaçons, et jamais il ne saurait comment il avait eu la force de résister à l'envie de jeter un mauvais sort à ce philistin de barman qui lui avait posé une question pareille – il se retrouva dans la situation délicate de décider qui honorer de sa compagnie. Hermione était plongée dans une conversation privée avec Severus, qui lui souriait béatement. Les interrompre serait malpoli, et puis, il devait admettre qu'Hermione le rendait nerveux. Il avait entendu parler du sort qu'elle avait réservé à Bellatrix, et s'il était possible d'ignorer la version des faits imprimée dans la Gazette du Sorcier – un ramassis de sornettes – il avait entendu Perkins, qui était présent sur les lieux, raconter ce qui s'était passé. Il savait donc exactement à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse.

Il n'était pas non plus du genre à traîner avec les Gars. Smudger n'était pas si désagréable, mais Grytpype-Thyne lui tiendrait la jambe comme un roquet, déterminé à profiter au maximum de l'opportunité qui lui serait donnée de parler à un Malefoy. Lucius n'avait en général rien contre l'obséquiosité, mais pour une fois il avait envie d'apprécier tranquillement son verre.

Son regard se posa sur Minerva, assise seule à une table, qui regardait Smudger jouer aux fléchettes.

Il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec elle lors de réunions des Gouverneurs, et elle semblait être une sorcière relativement sensée ; quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait aller bavarder, et qui laisserait peut-être échapper quelques informations sur les futurs projets de Dumbledore, le cerveau embrumé par l'alcool.

« Professeur McGonagall, » salua t'il poliment. « Est-ce que vous me permettez de me joindre à vous ? «

« Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Malefoy, » répondit-elle tout aussi poliment.

« Dumbledore n'est pas là ? » s'enquit-il, assez naturellement. Tout le monde avait entendu les rumeurs qui couraient sur ces deux-là, et c'était curieux qu'il ne soit pas là avec le reste des vainqueurs.

Elle tressaillit, il avait touché un point sensible. « J'ai bien peur qu'Albus n'ait été malencontreusement retenu ; beaucoup de paperasse en retard, ce genre de choses. »

Conscient qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat de façon magistrale, et que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait provoquer les confidences de quiconque, il changea de sujet avec un tact immense. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette infâme concoction moldue que vous buvez ? J'imagine que c'est un breuvage moldu, parce que je n'ai certainement jamais rien vu qui ressemble à ça. »

« C'est une Caresse Intime, » l'informa t'elle. « Quelque chose qu'ils appellent un cocktail. Tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que c'est très agréable à boire, mais que ça vous descend droit jusqu'au bout des orteils. Mes pieds sont terriblement, terriblement ivres. »

« Ça m'a l'air… intéressant. » Lucius réfléchit soigneusement à la question. Personne ici ne prêterait attention au fait qu'il abandonne la haine de toute chose moldue qu'il avait entretenue toute sa vie durant, et puis après tout, les boissons étaient payées. Il avala son brandy d'un trait, grimaçant à peine, et demanda, « Je peux vous en apporter un autre ? »

Elle regarda son verre, regarda les gens qui s'amusaient autour d'elle, et serra les lèvres, décidée. « Pourquoi pas ? Si on ne peut pas boire quand on vient de vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors quand ? Pourquoi ne ramenez-vous pas la liste des cocktails, pour qu'on puisse l'attaquer depuis le début ? »

C'était le désastre assuré, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer devant un défi de ce genre.

Plusieurs cocktails aux couleurs étranges plus tard, il avait eu droit à un bref résumé de la perfidie d'Albus, et la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de lui. Maintenant, il comprenait ce que Minervaverva avait voulu dire en parlant de pieds ivres. C'était comme si l'alcool vous descendait droit dans les talons, et vous engourdissait peu à peu en remontant depuis les orteils. A ce stade de la soirée, ses jambes étaient pleines, et le liquide lui montait le long du torse, lui arrivant maintenant au niveau des tétons. De temps à autre, quand Minervaverva regardait ailleurs, il glissait une mains le long de son torse, et se pinçait les tétons, pour vérifier. Oui, ils étaient définitivement en train de perdre leur sensibilité.

Il était justement au milieu d'une vérification quand Dumbledore entra dans la pièce. Il devait admettre que la scène présentait mal : il était là, apparemment en train de se caresser de façon suggestive, au milieu d'une fête joyeusement échevelée, assis avec une Minervaverva McGonagagagalll éméchée.

Mais bon, ce n'était quand même pas une raison pour qu'Albus se mette à crier comme ça. Ou à faire des suggestions sur ses parents, ni aucune des autres insultes qu'il jugea bon de hurler à travers l'établissement bondé. Lucius était en train d'essayer de décider si d'être appelé un salaud de Serpentard à l'esprit tortueux, du genre à poignarder les gens dans le dos était une insulte ou un compliment, et au cas où ce serait une insulte, laquelle de ses deux baguettes il devait utiliser pour faire connaître ses objections, quand une large forme se matérialisa dans son champ de vision.

« Voyons, voyons, grand-père, » dit la forme. « Ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser un langage pareil. »

« Qui est-ce que vous appelez grand-père ? » hurla Albus.

C'était une question plutôt stupide, se dit Lucius, malgré le brouillard de son esprit. Ce n'était pas comme si le pub débordait d'hommes à la longue barbe blanche, et Albus était de toute façons le seul à brailler.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse logique à cela, et ça ne rata pas, le barman répondit, « Vous, grand-père. Et si vous ne vous calmez pas un peu, je vais devoir vous demander de vider les lieux. »

Albus aurait volontiers expédié l'homme au diable vauvert, quand il se souvint qu'il était dans un bar moldu. Il dût se contenter d'un regard assassin. « Mais il a volé ma petite amie, » protesta t'il, montrant Lucius du doigt.

Les Gars étaient fascinés. Smudger arrêta même de jouer aux fléchettes pour regarder le spectacle. Il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy était un grand séducteur, mais personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné qu'il aurait le culot de s'attaquer à la Vieille Culotte d'Acier en personne.

Il remontait dans leur estime.

Il n'était plus un snob et un dilettante ; il devenait un homme courageux et déterminé. Les opinions étaient divisées quant à savoir s'il était passé du côté des vainqueurs parce qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Minerva, où s'il s'était servi d'elle comme roue de secours pour le cas où Sa Seigneurie tomberait à la dernière haie, mais d'une façon comme d'une autre, il avait montré son talent supérieur pour le complot.

« Ne te ridiculises donc pas ainsi, Albus, » le morigéna Minerva, impitoyable. « Je ne suis pas ta petite amie, tu as été très clair sur ce point. Alors ne viens pas pleurnicher si je choisis de passer du temps avec un autre homme. »

Albus en resta bouche bée. « Comment ça, tu n'es pas ma petite amie ? Nous sommes fiancés. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Minerva ? Est-ce que ce… ce… Malefoy t'a lancé un Imperio ? » balbutia Albus.

« Les seules choses qui me soient arrivées, ce sont trois Brandys, une Caresse Intime, un Sambuca flambé, et plusieurs Crèmes de menthe. Monsieur Malefoy s'est comporté en parfait gentleman, et nous passions une soirée plutôt agréable avant que tu n'arrives. »

Lucius avait écouté les jérémiades de Minerva avec surprise. Lui tenait toujours parole, parce qu'il trouvait qu'il était important qu'on puisse le croire sans réserve. Evidemment, cette philosophie ne s'appliquait pas à la question de la fidélité à sa femme, mais Narcissa avait certainement réalisé qu'il n'en pensait rien quand il avait prononcé ce vœu ?

Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Le point important, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas commencer à faire des promesses aux gens pour ensuite ne pas les tenir. Que ce soient des promesses du genre 'je te pourchasserai jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive' ou 'j'accepte de suspendre les hostilités contre toi pendant que nous réglons son compte à cet individu, mais notre rivalité reprendra tous ses droits à une date ultérieure' – une parole, c'était sacré.

La seule occasion dans laquelle il était possible de revenir sur une promesse, c'était quand on était absolument certain que la personne ne serait jamais en position de se venger. Ça ne s'appliquait certainement pas au fait de revenir sur une demande en mariage faite à votre Directrice Adjointe.

Pas si vous vouliez qu'elle fournisse le moindre travail à l'avenir, en tout cas.

« Minerva ! » geignit Dumbledore. « Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça, après tout ce que nous avons été l'un pour l'autre ? »

Minerva se contenta de renifler, et de lever le nez, l'air dédaigneux.

« Ooohh, là t'as des ennuis, mon pote, » intervint Smudger, secourable. « C'est toujours mauvais signe quand elles reniflent comme ça. »

Les Gars mariés hochèrent tous la tête.

« Je crois que je vais pouvoir régler cette affaire sans votre contribution, merci bien, » dit Albus, tranchant.

« Apparemment, tu te débrouilles pas si bien que ça, » répliqua Smudger. « Si j'étais toi, je crois que j'essaierais de ramper un peu. J'ai été choqué d'apprendre la façon dont tu traitais une chic sorcière comme elle. Tu devrais tomber à genoux et remercier le dieu de ton choix que quelqu'un d'aussi formidable que Minerva ait accepté de sortir avec toi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce que je devrais m'excuser, » dit Albus, « et puis de toutes façons, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je suis supposé avoir fait. »

Les Gars mariés compatirent. Ils connaissaient eux aussi la terreur de devoir comprendre ce qu'on leur reprochait à partir de quelques commentaires bien sentis et de silences lourds de sens.

« Espèce de salaud ! » s'exclama Minerva. « Comment est-ce que tu peux venir ici pour me dire une chose pareille alors que tu as essayé de te défiler quasiment depuis le moment où tu m'as demandé de t'épouser ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » rétorqua Albus d'un ton indigné. « J'essayais simplement de te protéger, espèce d'idiote. C'est plutôt difficile d'être heureux en mariage quand ta femme est éparpillée sur le terrain de Quidditch façon puzzle. »

Minerva renifla. « Foutaises. »

Albus avança d'un pas vers elle, et posa une main sur son bras. « Minerva, je t'en prie… Tu sais que je t'aime. »

« Alors prouve-le moi, Albus – abandonne la chose qui compte le plus dans ta vie. »

« Comment, tu veux que je démissionne de mon poste de Directeur ? » demanda t'il, devenant si pâle que même ses lèvres semblèrent devenir blanches.

« Ta barbe, » expliqua t'elle. « Je veux que te coupes la barbe. Je l'ai toujours détestée – c'est comme si j'embrassais un hérisson. »

Les Gars retinrent tous leur souffle, horrifiés. Quand Minerva frappait, elle allait droit à la jugulaire. Tout le monde savait combien Albus aimait sa barbe, elle lui donnait un air sage et digne. Même Lucius ressentit un bref moment de compassion pour le sorcier, avant de l'écraser sans pitié.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? » demanda Albus, jouant la montre.

Minerva hocha la tête, implacable.

« Et les choses redeviendront comme elles l'étaient avant ? » demanda t'il.

« Non, Albus. Ensuite, nous parlerons de ce que nous allons faire à l'avenir. Mais si tu ne te rases pas la barbe, nous n'arriverons même pas à ce point. »

Albus déglutit.

Lentement, très lentement, il sortit sa baguette. Il marqua une pause, pour profiter de ses derniers instants de pilosité, avant d'énoncer, « Barbae. »

Sa barbe se détacha de son visage, chaque poil se tombant un par un.

« Voilà, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu es contente maintenant ? »

Minerva s'adoucit un moment devant pareil sacrifice, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait décidé d'adopter la manière forte avec lui désormais. « Ça ira pour un début, » convint-elle. « Mais il nous reste encore beaucoup à discuter, Albus. »

« Nous pourrions le faire ailleurs, » répondit-il, jetant un regard chargé de sens à leur public. « Reviens à la maison avec moi, Minerva, reviens. »

« D'accord, » accepta t'elle. « Mais ne crois pas que ça veut dire que tout est réglé, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes encore loin d'en avoir fini. »

Albus hocha la tête, et attrapa la cape de Minerva sur le dossier de sa chaise pour la lui tenir. Elle le laissa l'aider à l'enfiler, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte.

Un silence absolu se prolongea pendant plusieurs secondes après leur départ, jusqu'à ce que Lucius dise, « Eh bien, c'était plutôt décevant. Je m'attendais à voir voler plus de sorts. »

« Moi aussi, » avoua Severus. « Ça aurait été une parfaite fin pour cette soirée. »

« On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, » affirma sagement Smudger. « De toute façon, je suis persuadé qu'avec la nouvelle façon de voir la vie de Minerva, plus déterminée, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne lui arrache le nez d'un sort, ou quelque chose d'autre. »

Severus eut un rictus à cette idée.

« En attendant, il nous reste toujours un autre verre, » ajouta Smudger.

« Il y a toujours un autre verre, » dit Lucius en écho, hochant la tête.

« Dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est temps de porter un toast, » lança Hermione. « A l'un des sorciers les plus courageux que je connaisse, sans qui rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Je lève mon verre à… Smudger ! »

« A Smudger ! » reprit la foule.

Severus sourit moqueusement à Harry, qui avait l'air très contrarié des hourras que recevait Smudger.

« Evidemment, nous n'aurions rien pu faire non plus sans toi, » dit Hermione, se retournant pour embrasser Severus sur la joue. Refusant ce traitement indigne, il tourna la tête pour qu'elle puisse l'embrasser comme il se devait.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » laissa échapper Harry, qui se tenait derrière eux. « Est-ce que je peux me crever les yeux avec ma baguette, maintenant ? »

Hermione lui fit signe de se taire, tout en continuant à embrasser Severus.

« Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, » dit Lucius.

« Quoi, de se crever les yeux ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, de trouver une jeune sorcière affectueuse avec qui passer un petit moment tranquille. Je crois, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Messieurs, que je vais aller voir si je peux trouver une demoiselle de ce genre. » Il se leva avec précaution, et avança jusqu'à la porte avec une prudence infinie. « Je vous vois le mois prochain, j'imagine ? »

« Ça me semble pas mal, » approuva Smudger. « On est toujours d'attaque pour un peu de complot machiavélique, pas vrai les Gars ? »

« Très bien alors, » répondit Lucius, entrouvrant la porte. « Severus, mon vieux, essaie d'adopter une attitude un peu plus convenable. Je suis persuadé que tu as quelque part un lit tout à fait confortable dans lequel te comporter ainsi. »

« Même Lucius peut avoir raison de temps à autre, » murmura Severus contre les lèvres d'Hermione. « Est-ce que nous ne devrions pas laisser ces mauvais sujets s'amuser sans nous ? »

« Oh, oui, » approuva t'elle.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour rassembler leurs affaires, et dire bonsoir aux Gars, puis ils sortirent et Transplanèrent.

Plus tard cette nuit, étendu, épuisé, le nez confortablement calé entre les seins d'Hermione, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux qu'en ce moment. Mieux encore, il s'attendait à être encore heureux le lendemain, et le lendemain encore.

Il eut un sourire ensommeillé.

Peut-être même que lundi, il pourrait accorder des points à Gryffondor. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas tous si mal que ça. Certains d'entre eux étaient même très bien.

Et puis, ça effraierait les gamins au delà de tout, surtout s'il souriait au même moment.

Oh, oui, il trouverait encore de quoi s'amuser tranquillement tant qu'il serait à Poudlard.

Et ensuite, il serait libre. Enfin.

FIN.

&&&&&&

_Nos héros commencent déjà à vous manquer ? Pas de panique, il y a une suite à leurs aventures. Le résumé, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche : "Severus n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Mais est-ce que Lucius et Smudger sont vraiment les personnes les mieux placées pour lui donner un coup de main ?"_

_Trop fort le Mangemort 2, prochainement sur vos écrans. A bientôt !_

_benebu_


End file.
